Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: A reboot to Tale of the Hyoudou Bros will be Rated M for Mature Content, as well as having elements of Dungeons and Dragons included and their will be no harems in this story
1. Chapter 1

.

 **(Chapter 1: Just Another Day)**

It has been nearly a decade nearly a decade for twin brother Tomas and Issei Hyoudou since their parents were slain by a 10 winged fallen angel with red eyes and since that day only one thing was on their minds after that fateful day. That being to gain revenge and make sure that their parents and their attempted murder didn't go unpunished however, even in the 10 year olds young minds they knew that to do so would take power, resources, skill and money that would be needed to avenge their parents.

Therefore the twins ever since had left their home of Kuoh Town and wandered the world in their quest to become stronger having over the years made a reputation for themselves as the most noted and famed pair of bounty hunters that ever were to come. Since if there was someone or something you wanted taken out or killed off then you called the Hyoudou brothers were the ones you called and for the right price they'd make sure that it was taken out and stayed dead.

 **(July 12th 2015, Phoenix, Arizona, 8:40 Pm)**

It was the middle of the night as our twin heroes were chasing down a werewolf that was currently wounded and running away from the 18 year old twins which was easier said than done considering that it had been shot 4 times in the gut and 2 in the face, for a target had never a evaded them since they started and it wouldn't start now.

"Quit running you werewolf piece of shit since this only makes it worse the more you try and run!" Issei exclaimed as he and Tomas ran through the streets of Phoenix

"Never none of you will take me alive." The werewolf who was 5 foot 9 in tattered pants and had a coat of black fur and green eyes before letting out a beastial snarl

"Do you really want to try considering that my brother and I always get our targets and nothing's gonna stop us from taking you out." Issei responded as he leapt and brought down his dual battle-axes upon the werewolf

With that the werewolf soon found itself getting hit in the back from Issei's twin battle-axes that soon hooked themselves into it's back as it tried to shake Issei off but to no avail as he just stood his ground as soon enough the werewolf managed to get Issei off its back at the expense of multiple slashing wounds to it's back. That in mind the werewolf let out a roar before charging after Issei who met the charge by ducking under the attack and slamming both of the battle-axes into its side while the left one bit through fur and sinewy muscle the other was parried with its claws.

However, before it could bite Issei a loud bang was heard as it was shot in-between the lungs by with a loud bang as it was sent 10 feet backwards as a smirking Tomas was beside Issei with his trusted customized revolver. With him opening fire again this time catching the werewolf in the shoulder and blowing off a chunk of flesh as it snarled at the twins in anger of being so consistently wounded by the two as thunderous force was once more felt.

"Man this fleabag is getting annoying to deal with." Tomas commented as he reloaded his revolver with several more bullets

"Well if you feel that way I'll go in and line it up for you to get a shot in to the legs so we can put this sucker down." Issei responded spinning his dual battle-axes in hand

"Damn I knew I was forgetting to do something to it." Tomas cursed at the fact that had he remembered to shoot the werewolf in the legs earlier this would've been done much earlier

"Now who's the idiot and your supposed to be the tactical one between us." Issei teased his twin brother

"Fuck you Issei." Tomas spoke as the werewolf glared daggers at them again

"You two will pay for this you hear me the both of you are dead!" The werewolf roared as another shot from Tomas's revolver silenced it

"Will you please shut up your loud enough to wake the dead ya know." Tomas spoke considering that people were trying to sleep around here

With that Issei rushed into action as he tossed one his battle-axes into the air and waved his hand as soon enough the area before him glowed forest green as soon enough gnarled spikes and thorns sprang forth as soon enough the werewolf howled in pain as the 20 feet it crossed was wrought with said spikes and thorns piercing into its flesh. However, before anything could be done Issei soon caught his battle-axe he tossed into the air and slashed it across the werewolf's face slashing off the rest of the flesh from its face that had been shot off by Tomas revealing angry red muscle and some bone as it snarled at Issei as it tried to bite at Issei only for Issei to use the handle of the axe in his right hand to hold it off.

As Tomas took this chance to blast it in the right thigh as the werewolf's leg was bleeding evident by the hole in its thigh that just narrowly missed the femoral artery but still pretty damned painful to say the least. With Tomas taking another snot as it tried to run after him with a half dash half limp only to soon have its left hand be reduced to a stump with only the thumb remaining as it fell over clutching its bloody and malformed hand in pain as it went to stand up to try and attack once again at Tomas.

Only for Issei to come in and with both axes slam both blades into its chest and with a hard yank sundered its chest as such force was done with the blow that three and a half of its ribs were ripped out of it as it soon crashed before them in a bloodied heap. With Tomas for good measure in order to make sure that it couldn't get up to attack them shot it in the kneecap causing shards of bone and small chunks of flesh to fly across the pavement.

"So then any final words to fail before you die?" Tomas questioned the werewolf who glared at the twins

"Fuck you cunt." The werewolf spat at Tomas put the barrel of his gun at its forehead

"Really I give you the chance to say something cool and fuck you cunt is the best you can come up with, oh man am I glad that I get to blow your brains out since you suck at this." Tomas spoke and with that he executed the werewolf with a headshot

"Well that takes care of that, so then I'll take load the body into the car then since I'm pretty sure that we don't need anyone finding a body around here." Issei spoke stowing away his battle-axes and hefting the werewolf carcass over his shoulder

"Sounds like a plan as you hungry Issei since chasing that fucking thing really does make you hungry?" Tomas asked as the two sped off towards their car

"Sure I could go for something to eat as where do you want to go to eat." Issei responded

"I could go for some Wendy's right about now if you're up to it." Tomas said to Issei since he could really go for a Baconator about now

"Ok Wendy's it is and by the way man can you believe we've been doing this for about 6 years now." Issei spoke since coming up on tomorrow would be 6 years since they've started doing this

"It doesn't feel like it when you look back at it since everything after awhile just blurs together." Tomas spoke since to time really does fly when you're with your twin being a bounty hunter for hire

"Fair point I suppose." Issei replied as the two continued to speed off through the night

"Anyways let's get something to eat and turn this bounty in so we can get our fucking money, after all between the two of us I'm the better one with people." Tomas spoke since while both were good with money as despite his usually cold disposition he was very good with money and haggling that it was to an avaricious and near miserly degree

"Fair enough I suppose however, remember that between us I'm also the one who's better with people since while granted you know how to get us better deals at stuff. Remember that I'm usually the one who sets up contracts for us since you are very much a brute force guy and therefore its a good thing that you stick to your guns." Issei countered since while Tomas was good with money it was usually Issei that was able to get them good contracts and bounties due to him being very charismatic to an near flamboyant degree when needed to be

"Can't argue with that logic." Tomas replied knowing that his twin brother was right

"Anyways let's head off to Wendy's since by the way our stomachs are both rumbling we're both pretty fucking hungry." Tomas spoke since as if in unison their stomachs simultaneous growled

"Good idea." Issei spoke as both them headed off towards their car and then to a nearby Wendy's

* * *

 **(3 days later, July 15th 2015, Phoenix, Arizona, 9:45 Am)**

It was a couple days later as the two were having just finished breakfast Denny's and were now waiting to get the check so they could go onto their next destination after all they did do a coin toss and Issei had one it out. Therefore he decided that where they were to go next was that of Seattle so granted it would be a long drive they knew they could make it and with that in mind they were just screwing around at the current moment wondering what to do.

"So then Issei any plans for what to do when were in Seattle?" Tomas asked his brother as he was on his phone wondering if there was anything that they could take out

"Well there's a Hopsin concert I want to go there while were there." Issei told his brother who rolled his eyes

"Why am I not surprised since you are a fan of his, then again the guy is does got some awesome bars." Tomas spoke since it wasn't a trade secret that his brother was a Hopsin fan

"Hey I still stand by what I say in that the guy is fucking awesome rapper and nothing anyone says will change that." Issei stated to his brother meanwhile halfway across the world a short white haired girl sneezed as she had the feeling someone was talking about one of her favorite rappers of all time

"And no one is trying too." Tomas responded

"However, I'm pretty sure that we still gotta summer of carnage and getting more money to go through before its over." Tomas stated since they still had a good chunk of the summer to do stuff

"Yeah although there's one thing we still gotta watch for." Issei stated

"Yeah I know considering that we fucked it up bad in the Vatican 3 years ago as how we made it out of there in one piece I'll never know." Tomas stated considering that the incident with the church did put them on the church's shit list

"Fair enough but hey look at us Tomas we're both Ultimate class threats, so unless they're gonna send someone after us that's top tier I'd like to see them try. Especially since together we're a near unstoppable dynamic duo of fucking shit up." Issei stated knowing that together and separately they were damned hard to take out

"Agreed since hey we've changed a lot over the years since who would've thought two bastards from Kuoh could hit it this big. Since we may look alike but I think we can agree that I'm the better charmer." Tomas stated with a smug smile on his face

Because standing at 5 foot 9 Tomas Hyoudou had brown hair combed over to the right side with his hand that had patches of stark white in it with fair skin and almond shaped eyes of chocolate he shared with his brother with them sharing the same facial features as well just that his were less rough in appearance. With him having relatively athletic and well kept build that was required for his chosen melee weapon he stole so long ago with the Major Arcana numbers for the Devil on his left forearm, as well as some burn scars that had healed over across his arms and neck from failed attempts of tinkering with his guns.

As he wore blue jeans with black sneakers as he had belt buckle with the Venom logo on it with a slightly faded Sinestro Corps t-shirt on with a stainless steel watch that had Roman numerals inside it as he wore a St. Peter's cross with a sapphire inlaid into it.

By contrast Issei standing at a solid 6 feet with him being more heavily built than his brother with him having broad shoulders and a very muscular build like that of a middleweight boxer evident by the large and defined muscles he had with his facial features being sharper and more rough than his brother's almost like a dragon's. With him having Major Arcana numbers tattooed onto him like his brother on his fist with his having the one for the Chariot on his right fist with him also having an perpetual lazy smile on his face that showed his sharpened fangs for teeth that were like a shark upon close inspection.

With Issei wearing sunglasses to conceal his bright reptilian absinthe colored eyes with his jaw length chestnut brown hair held back by a crimson bandanna that had Alice in Chains logo on it in black. As he wore navy jean shorts and red and white sandals with a Hellboy shirt on with a St. Peters cross like his Tomas only instead of a sapphire in the center his had a ruby in his.

"Don't be a fucking smartass Tomas since I can and will slap the shit out of you." Issei said as he cracked his neck

"Oh please like you could." Tomas said as he looked over his phone for future bounties they could do

"Do you really wanna try me, because I will pimp slap you right now." Issei told his brother

"You can try but you'll fail." Tomas told his twin brother who proceeded to do so only for Tomas to catch it without looking up

"I told you so Issei since remember you maybe stronger than me but, I'm faster and have the better reaction time between us." Tomas replied as Issei rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses

"Whatever." Issei spoke as wrenched his hand away from his brother

"Still let's just hope neither of us run into Irina anytime soon, since that we be a disaster waiting to happen especially knowing that she's with the church." Tomas spoke as Issei non-verbally agreed on that front

"Oh dear god don't remind me since I'd rather not have to be reminded of the fact that Irina is a god damned exorcist. Considering that if she comes after us then I'd rather not have to beat the shit out of her or better yet you blow her fucking brains out because granted we haven't talked in years. But that doesn't exactly mean I'd wish death upon her." Issei replied considering that if he had to go up against Irina that would just be a clusterfuck waiting to happen

Because granted Issei and Irina had been distant for sometime now after his parents were murdered in cold blood but, he still did value the friendship they had and as such wanted to avoid conflict with her as much as possible. For he didn't want to brutally beat the hell out of her considering that she meant enough for him to rather that not happen nor did he want for her to wind up being gunned down by Tomas who wasn't as sentimental towards her.

"I know you don't Issei however, remember that if she comes at either of us and she's in range I will take the shot, since I'll be damned if I get sliced up by an exorcist." Tomas said since if Irina was in his line of sight and was apart of the opposition then he would take the shot

"I understand however, at will you try not to kill her since I still care about her and some us aren't fucking Terminator's ya know. So for me please don't kill Irina if we do face her." Issei requested of his colder and calculating twin

"Know that I make no promises Issei since I will try not to however, if she makes the first strike then I will take the shot. Since at least that's better than the alternative that you know I'm really capable with since at least if I take the shot it'll be much quicker a death than the alternative option. Because I'm not gonna have either of us die because you care for your friend since remember that its and us against them game Issei." Tomas told him considering that he would hold nothing back and that if it came to it he would he would look her dead in the eyes and blow her brains her brains out if it came it to it

"I know Tomas since I know that we can't really afford mercy on anyone considering that with who we are and what we got that people are either trying to kill us or capture us to have us on their side. However, all I know is that I still care about so if you can just shoot her in the legs at least since at least that way she can't get us if she can't move." Issei requested of Tomas

"Gotcha covered since that's good enough and I can do just that." Tomas spoke since that was good enough for him

"Thanks Tomas I appreciate it." Issei thanked his brother in compromising

"It's no sweat Issei as I'm not trying to be a dick about it. Just understand it from my point of view since as bounty hunters we have people that people on both ends that want us therefore we need to have our A-game. Since why do you think I have Howard as our inside man on the church since I we need to have all the help we can get and having an inside man on the church helps us out." Tomas spoke since it was the main reason why he had his friend that was made during their time in Brooklyn

"Yeah as for an alcoholic he's real damn good at swordsmanship." Issei stated as for a drunk Howard was quite good with a sword

"Agreed and therefore its people like him that we need in our corner for when shit goes down." Tomas told him considering that having people like Howard in their corner really helped

"Ya got that right and hey if we do see him again I don't think he'd mind if we brought him a couple beers and had some down time with him. Because out of all the people we've met along the way he's been the one I can consistently like as a person." Issei spoke since the alcoholic for an exorcist was someone he consistently liked

"Agreed since when we get the time we definitely are hanging out with him sometime." Tomas agreed since the drunken exorcist was a blast to be around

"Yeah now then the real question is how we're gonna set that up, because its gonna be a bit difficult considering that he's got his duties as an exorcist and all." Issei spoke since it would prove a bit trying to hang out with Howard what with him being an exorcist and all

"I'm sure we'll figure out something since this is us we're talking about we'll always find a way." Tomas replied confident that they'd work around it

"I guess your right still when we do let's make sure its nowhere near exorcists since I'd rather we not have Howard get caught in a complete clusterfuck. Because we're already wanted men in terms of being bounty hunters so I'm pretty sure we don't need to add anyone else to that accord." Issei spoke since he'd rather not get the drunken exorcist

"Fair point I suppose and well anyways now that our bill is all paid out you wanna head out and get a move on towards Seattle?" Tomas asked his brother as they got up from their booth

"Of course as man do I wanna go to that Hopsin concert." Issei spoke as they walked out the restaurant

"Alright well then too Seattle away then." Tomas spoke as they walked out towards their car since they had a long ways to go from Phoenix to Seattle

* * *

 **(3 days later, Seattle, Washington, July 18th 2015, 10:24 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Issei and Tomas had made it to Seattle without really any issue as they had soon set up shop in a hotel where they had been able to stow their stuff away except for what was needed. So now they were at their car parked at a local Burger King as Issei was in particularly good spirits considering that it had just been several minutes after the Hopsin concert that had made the twin very happy.

"I told you that concert was gonna be freaking awesome!" Issei cheered feeling particularly good about his life right now since he got to see Hopsin live

"You were right since the guy does have awesome bars and I gotta say that if there was ever a person I'd want to see rap battle Eminem it would be him." Tomas spoke considering that he thought that it would be pretty cool to see Hopsin and Eminem go at it in a rap battle

"You kidding me Tomas that would be so cool." Issei said wishing he could see that happen

"As somebody needs to set that shit up immediately, since I want to see that happen as fast as fucking possible!" Issei exclaimed as to him seeing a rap battle between both Hopsin and Eminem would be so freaking cool

"Agreed anyways now that were done eating let's get back to the hotel since I want to finish modding my my guns, since I want to try out something that I've been working on." Tomas spoke since he wanted to try out some of the adaptations he made made to equip to his guns

"Alright as let's head out then." Issei spoke as they soon got into their 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang colored in Indigo

With that in mind they proceeded to head back to the hotel and for the next hour they just were doing their own thing with Issei updating his journal on monsters they've hunted down and slain as well as sharpening his battle-axes. While Tomas was at work modifying his guns namely his revolver and his rifle that he liked using for more stopping power with this continuing on until suddenly they felt presences they recognized all too well.

That in mind they soon suited up with Issei with his battle axes at the ready in a Hopsin t-shirt and black sweatpants and Tomas had slung across his back his rifle and his revolver at the ready wearing Spiderman pj's and a Gojira t-shirt as they exited the front door. Only to find a dozen exorcists with 2 4 winged angels and leading them was a 6 winged angel in armor with black hair and bright blue eyes with fair skin that glared down at them.

"Wow the church must really want to bring us in or down considering that they went this far out in advance for us." Issei stated looking at the opposition before him

"Agreed Issei and look they even went to the expense of bringing a 6 winged angel after us, since they really must want to bring us down." Tomas said as he loaded up his revolver that thanks to his most recent modification to it almost seemed to mist with a powerful cold

"So then how do you want to do this then Issei since we can wipe out the exorcists just fine?" Tomas asked as they continued to ignore the exorcists and angels talking to them

"I'll take the big guy on myself after we're done with their playmates while you go for the double trouble; does that sound like a plan you can get behind?" Issei questioned as he cracked his neck

"Oh most definitely that being said I think these idiots were saying something to us." Tomas spoke before turning towards the opposition

"So what were you holy idiots saying again?" Tomas questioned as he took out of his jacket a grenade

"That we are here to take you in for you're crimes against the church and do you have anything else to say before we bring you heathens down?!" A exorcist shouted as Tomas smirked

"Actually yes I hope you like my little present since it tends to give people very explosive endings." Tomas spoke as he lobbed his grenade as hard as he could

With that in mind he threw the grenade and by the time the exorcists realized it was too late as many of them were caught in the explosion with the 4 remaining exorcists being covered in severe 3rd degree burns while the rest were blown apart or incinerated by the explosive as the angels had flown to evade it. With the exorcists struggling to get up however, they were quickly taken out of commissioned when Issei launched himself and decapitated two of them while Tomas had shot two of them in the jugular and in the face quickly dispatching of the angels reinforcements.

So with that out of the way the twins began to split up running off and using the chaos of what had happened to their advantage after all with stuff like this divide and conquer was always the way to go. With the 6 winged angel telling his 4 winged subordinates to give chase to Tomas while he did so to Issei with everything playing in place for them to take out their angelic opposition since while to the angels this was an all out fight against the Hyoudou's to Issei and Tomas this was just another night of fun

"Alright now then that's right get in my line of sight you overgrown pigeons." Tomas thought as he had his rifle out and soon attached a scope to it

"That's right now then let's see how well you deal with being literally disarmed." Tomas said under his breath as he took the shot and soon enough the angel cried out in pai as it was shot in the elbow

"Now then time for you to enter a 2nd afterlife and get payback for you fuckers ruining my night." Tomas thought to himself before taking another shot and soon got a direct hit as the angel he'd shot soon clutched his throat in agony as a gaping hole was made as he proceeded bleed out

"That takes care of that….well shit time for me to get a move on." Tomas said under his breath as the remaining angel soon barreled after him with a light warhammer of sapphire light

"You'll pay for what you've done!" The 4 winged yelled out the warhammer made of light swung back in preparation to take Tomas's head off

"You can try but many angels, regular and fallen alike have tried and have only wound up like your pissant friend there!" Tomas exclaimed as he quickly slung his rifle over his shoulder and began running off the roof

"I'll make you regret what you've done to my race!" The 4 winged angel growled out in anger as he came closer and closer towards Tomas

By the time the angel reached him Tomas had already fallen off of the roof with a smirk on his face that confused the angel who dived down to strike him only for him into quickly point his revolver and shoot at the wings of said angel with him smirking as the bullet covered in frigid energies blasted forwards. This caused the angel to plummet downwards 20 feet hitting brick as he did so while Tomas managed to catch himself on a stairwell as ice and hoarfrost began to seep into the angel's wound taking this opportunity he aimed his revolver once again and shot twice more one in the angel's stomach and one in the sternum.

With the one to the sternum having been smacked away by the warhammer of light although having cracked it a good deal however, the stomach shot was dead on nicking the liver as a result as the angel gasped sharply in pain as frigid energies spread throughout his body evident by the skin turning a pale blue. The angel soon glared at Tomas before rushing at him going in for a swing to his knee only for him to dodge and flip backwards as the angel tried to rush at him again with a swing to his stomach only for him to duck under the hammer blow and point the barrel of his revolver to the angel's face as he pulled the trigger.

The result was the angel dispelling the light weapon as the angel covered his face as hoarfrost covered the now gaping eye socket as blood and ocular fluid that showed signs of partially freezing as his head rang as though tiny shards of ice were shredding and freezing the inside of his skull. With him deciding to get some distance and soon shot the angel right in the nuts causing said angel to fall to the ground in agonizing pain before he used his last bullet shoot off the remaining wing on the angel's right side before deciding to run off and reload.

"Come on I thought you angels were gonna try and take me out, instead your half blind with half your wings blown off." Tomas taunted as he ran through the streets reloading his revolver

"You and your brother will be brought down and have retribution brought down upon you for what you've done." The 4 winged angel growled out as he gave chase to Tomas

"Oh really well then, you guys have been trying and epically failing so I think that Issei and I are in the clear." Tomas retorted cheekily as he continued to reload the last bullet into his revolver

"I make sure you two suffer for what you've done to my brethren do you hear me!" The angel exclaimed as Tomas turned back to dodge a sapphire light spear

"Oh I'm so scared of the busted up angel." Tomas replied as he pointed his revolver

With that he decided to shoot the angel this time in the kneecap as said angel charged after him with the light warhammer the angel soon letting out a gasp of pain as he landed face first in pain skidding like a stone as hoarfrost covered the wound. The half blind angel stumbling to get back up and the moment he tried to put weight on his good leg to stand Tomas concentrated and with a pull of his trigger took a violent shot at his chest the result being hole in the chest of the fallen angel nearly twice the size of a half dollar.

The angel lie on the ground bleeding out as the skin around turning a pale blue from the cold as Tomas knelt down and put the barrel towards the fallen angel's empty socket and fired blowing out a chunk of the fallen angel's skull across the pavement.

"Now then time to go and find my brother." Tomas thought as he concentrated and suddenly the space around one of his arms began to warp until soon enough with an golden and black burst of light made itself known

"Since I wonder how he's fairing against the big guy." Tomas said as a gauntlet that went to his forearm appeared and with that the air warped and distorted before him until a goldenrod and black portal was formed and soon enough he jumped through it with it imploding like a black hole as soon as he went through

Meanwhile Issei was taking it to the 6 winged angel attacking as though he were an axe wielding battering ram since the force with which nearly destroyed the light weapons he conjured as Issei kept going non stop with a relentlessness to him that was to put simply instinctive aggression tempered by many years of experience. As Issei's battle-axes came in intense staccato like bursts that kept an oppressive pressure upon the 6 winged angel who was floundering against Issei's superior offensive evident by the fact that the the breastplate had been rent asunder prior and that their were slashing wounds that colored the once pristine wings with rivulets of blood.

For the angel tried to take flight to gain an aerial advantage only for Issei to slam one of his battle-axes into the 6 winged angels right thigh causing blood to rush outwards as it hacked through muscle before Issei slammed said angel back down as he refused to let the angel go airborne. With the angel having to quickly summon a light spear as Issei crashed down upon him with both battle-axes in hand as he continued to press down upon it as said weapon soon cracked and once it did Issei swung once again this time breaking one of the ribs of the angel.

The 6 winged angel tried to once again blast Issei with ice magic evident by the 60 foot long cone of frigid winds as the blast of freezing winds and bits of ice flew towards Issei like a tornado however, Issei soon conjured up a 10 foot by 20 feet long and foot thick of swirling winds to protect him against it. While it mitigated the damage as the walls and concrete were soon covered by sheets of ice that hissed and steamed in the summer heat as Issei was covered in frost and chunks of ice that he shook off as to him this was really nothing new to him.

"Nice try with that ice attack there whatever the hell your name is but, you'll have to do a lot better than that to try and take me out." Issei stated as he dusted off the chunks of ice from himself

"It's Ronan damn you and I will not have someone like you look down on me as I swear it right here and now I'll destroy you and your brother." Ronan seethed as Issei rolled his eyes as his wings started to gray

"Careful with that temper now we wouldn't want you to go from overgrown pigeon to a giant crow now would we." Issei taunted seeing that in the angel's anger his wings briefly darkened before turning back to white

"I mean after all what would your deadbeat dad upstairs think if he saw one of his pigeons fall from grace." Issei continued to further taunt before he soon made a light scimitar and struck out at Issei with it

"That's enough you hear me I will not be talked down to by you!" Ronan spat angrily as the scimitar was blocked by Issei's battle-axes

"You see that's funny since in this case your the prey who's fucking with an apex predator, so allow me to remind you why I am one." Issei retorted

With that in mind Issei proceeded to use his sharpened teeth and bite Ronan on the side of the head before with a yank spat out the man's right ear leaving gaping hole in his head that bled profusely as Issei spat out the auditory organ before Issei slashed with great force into his stomach in a devastating crosscut. The result was Ronan having to clutch his stomach as his innards were so very close to spilling out if it weren't for them still being connected by lines of muscle tissue and fiber as blood spilled out across the concrete.

With Ronan trying to once again swing out with his scimitar made of emerald light that sent sparks across Issei's armor and dented the shoulder plating, but Issei wasn't deterred as he once again slashed at Ronan's legs his right thigh being a bloody mess, as blood came from the wound as Ronan screamed in pain as one of the axe blades scraped against his femur. For the 6 winged angel soon felt his right leg go numb from the blood loss and the severity of the pain as he managed to slash Issei in the face with the scimitar of light cutting a decent sized gash across his face that bled scarlet down his face.

However, that was did nothing to deter Issei who despite suffering another cut to his neck was more annoyed by it as he proceeded to jam the axe blades underneath Ronan's ribs and in a show of strength launched him 10 feet away. For Ronan soon sent out a Bowie knife sized shard of ice that Issei slashed through only to have it explode in his face as ice and frost made itself known as Issei proceeded to dust himself off of the ice as the 6 winged angel proceeded to fly away only for a gunfire to be heard as he plummeted back down.

"About time you showed up." Issei spoke as Tomas showed up with rifle in hand as Ronan was now missing one of his wings

"Hey I'm sorry but you try manipulating gravity to make portals to find your ass it isn't exactly easy ya know considering that I can only do it within my line of sight. Which means I have to avoid getting hit by cars and what not." Tomas retorted to his brother considering that when you could only make portals to where you could do it within your line of sight you had to be careful to avoid those types of obstacles

"Fair point I suppose since I can't argue with that logic." Issei responded considering that he knew this wasn't something to argue with his brother about

"Anyways nice job on beating the hell out this overgrown pigeon." Tomas spoke as he took aim with his rifle

"Thanks as let's finish him off since man as is dealing with his ice magic annoying but, at least I have some new spells that I can commit to memory now, since at least they'll make bounties easier to take down ." Issei stated since some of the spells Ronan showcased were right up his alley to try and recreate

"Good to know anyways let's kill him already." Tomas spoke as he readied his rifle

"Already behind you." Issei spoke with a grin as he readied his battle-axes

"I'll destroy the both of you, you hear me you two just don't know it!" Ronan seethed as his wings continued to flicker from white to black and grey

"Wow looks like someone's throwing a temper tantrum." Issei responded as Ronan let out a battle cry flew towards them

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Ronan bellowed out in rage as he barreled towards them

"Well you pissed him off so I hope your happy." Tomas spoke as he fired off a shot at Ronan

With that Ronan's flight towards them was stopped by a shot from him stopped him dead in his tracks evident by the broken sternum as his breath hitched before another shot that hit him one again this time breaking another rib. Before Issei jumped over him him slicing off two of his wings that clattered to the ground, as the angel soon yelled out in pain as once he turned around to raise his scimitar to retaliate against Issei he soon found himself yelling out in pain as the frigid pain of Tomas's bullets made themselves known from his revolver as another one of his wings fell to the ground.

With him preparing to use one of his ice spells only for Issei to interrupt this this by hooking one of his battle-axes into Ronan's ribcage and tearing out one of this making the angel take a sharp gasp of pain at the grievous for him to be literally disarmed by Tomas moments later as with a precise shot blasted off his left hand at the wrist making the angel yell out in agonizing pain from the now bleeding stump of a hand.

Only for Issei to deliver the debilitating blow by delivering a slash to the gut that soon had his innards spill out to the ground as Ronan fell over hemorrhaging blood as he tried to frantically put his organs back into his stomach cavity. With Ronan's attempts soon failing epically once Tomas delivered a violent headshot that made a good portion of his upper right skull be blown off evident by the fact you could see utterly decimated gray matter all over the place as the corpse slumped over to the ground.

"Well that takes care of that mess, as at least the guys they send after us make for very good target practice." Tomas spoke as he slung his rifle over his shoulder

"Anyways shouldn't we probably get rid of the body since once again it wouldn't do so well to have a dead body out here for all to see." Issei stated since it would probably not do so well to have a corpse such as Ronan's lying out in the middle of the street

"Well help me carry this sucker to one of the piers here since we might as well dump this trash in the ocean." Tomas spoke as he started grabbing the arms and Issei the legs

"At least this made for a pretty fun night." Issei said as they quickly carried the body through the city streets

"You got that right, as this has been one eventful one I'll say that much." Tomas replied as they continued to run with the angel's corpse throughout Seattle

* * *

 **(The next day, Seattle, Washington, July 19th 2015, 1:24 Pm)**

It was soon the next day as the Hyoudou twins had gotten a good night's sleep after disposing of the bodies and looting them for any money and valuables as Tomas was in the hotel room by himself while Issei was out sight-seeing for about another hour. With Tomas doing some cleaning of his guns in wanting to make sure everything was working right and wouldn't misfire for when they went out on another bounty when he soon found himself getting a Skype call on his laptop from someone who he knew all too well.

"Oh hey Kourtney how've you been?" Tomas asked as he saw one of the 2 friends he made in Brooklyn

"I'm doing just fine..well I'd be better if I weren't stuck being in this stupid wheelchair all the time." Kourtney responded as she sat in her wheelchair

For Kourtney Bromista was a young woman in her early 20's with her having onyx colored hair with imperial violet highlights that went to her wrists in a thick curtain that made her look like the lead singer from Cannibal Corpse's daughter; with her bright and cheery smile and dark navy eyes that gave off a sense of undying optimism. As she would've stood at 6 foot 2 hadn't she been in a wheelchair with her having olive colored skin detailing her Italian descent, as she had a relatively curvaceous figure evident by the fact that her sizable ass was squished together in the seat and her borderline almost DD cup bust as well as her having surprisingly muscular legs for someone who should be paralyzed from the waist down.

For she wore an Sabaton t-shirt stretched across her bust with her wearing a necklace made of onyx and ruby in the shape of a snarling dragon's head gifted to her by her granduncle as she wore cutoff blue jean shorts as well as being barefoot at the current moment.

"Still I'm so sorry about having that happen to you Kourtney since none of knew that pit fiend would be there, since had either Issei or I knew of it being there. Then we would've made sure you weren't caught in the crossfire and you wouldn't be in your current situation." Tomas apologized having felt guilt for having gotten her paralyzed that day since had he been better prepared then he could've stopped it

"Hey you apologized plenty enough and so has Issei so I've made my peace with it and so should you Tomas since you did everything you could to help me. Hell you even personally carried me to the hospital something of which I thank you for." Kourtney spoke thanking him for having rushed her to the hospital that day

"Not to mention the fact that you paid for my hospital and recovery bills, so really everything you've done is apology and thank you enough." Kourtney added since underneath the cold, calculating and merciless exterior was a kind young man it just took some time to get to

"What can I say a Hyoudou always pays their debts and besides you are well worth the money Kourtney." Tomas spoke since he didn't mind spending money on her at all since she was well worth it

"Glad to see I'm worth it." Kourtney said with a wide smile on her face

"Hey since we've been traveling in the states again why don't Issei and I come see you after all it would be nice to see you again." Tomas suggested to the optimistic paraplegic

"That sounds wonderful as I'd be glad to have you guys come over." Kourtney said loving the idea of having the twins come over

"Sounds awesome as it'll be awesome hanging out with you again." Tomas replied since he really did think it would be nice to spend time with her

"As hey if there's anything going on when you guys come here I'll let you guys know and we can do stuff together." Kourtney told him since if there was an event going on she'd immediately let them know

"Thanks Kourtney I appreciate it." Tomas said to her

"It's no problem after all that's what friends are for." Kourtney replied with a wide smile on her face

"Yep and remember Kourtney that I'm still gonna keep my promise to find a surefire way for you to not only walk again, but also get that Captain America action going since you deserve the best. And I will do all that's within my power to do so." Tomas promised her with steadfast resolve

For ever since her incident that rendered her paralyzed below the waist he had been using whatever money and resources possible at his disposal to find a way to repair the muscular and spine damage done from that encounter with the pit fiend. Something of which had been frustrating considering that fully heal the damage it have to be using magics that even skilled healers and neurosurgeons have given up on therefore Tomas was in a never ending quest to find a way to heal his good friend and have her walk again.

"Look you don't have to do that for me, since I've made peace with the fact I'll never walk again and you've been trying for years now to find away. So wouldn't it be better if you just made peace with it like I have?" Kourtney told him since she's long made peace with her paralysis and therefore decided to simply live with her disability

"I haven't ever given up on anything so why would I start now of all things, because when I said that I would get you to walk again I meant it. Therefore nothing you say will ever stop me and that's a promise." Tomas responded with absolution in his voice that no matter what he'd find a way to have her walk again

"Well since you're so dead set on this seemingly impossible task of yours. The best I can really say to you is good luck Tomas since you'll definitely need it." Kourtney spoke wishing him the best of luck in that regard

"Thanks but I don't need luck rather than the fact that I just need time is all since sooner or later I'll find a way for you to walk again. Once I do then we're gonna celebrate by going to the Cheesecake Factory on me that much I can promise you." Tomas swore to the black haired paraplegic who let out a soft laugh

"I'll hold you to that since you know how much I love cheesecake." Kourtney replied since if there was one thing in this world that could be her kryptonite it was strawberry cheesecake

"Trust me that day will come for you if it's next month or next year I will make it happen since I will always make a way I guarantee it." Tomas promised as no matter what it took he wouldn't stop until he delivered on his promise

"Good to know your so adamant on that." Kourtney spoke

"And it has been nice talking to you and what would make this a lot better is if we could get Howard involved then it would be perfect." Tomas said wishing that the drunken exorcist would be there with them

"Yeah I suppose but you know how it is since even he has responsibilities in being an exorcist, as one thing I'll give him is that even though he's a hardcore drunk that he's really damn strong." Kourtney said knowing of the fact that the alcoholic paladin was really something else when it came to strength

"Agreed as who knew that someone with a drinking problem as strong as his would be one of their up and coming top tier warriors." Tomas spoke considering that around the exorcists that Howard's strength wasn't anything to scoff at

"But then again we are all pretty much pretty great at shattering people's expectations of us after all once we get your legs fixed up the offer still stands of you joining Issei and I as bounty hunters ya know." Tomas told her since he very much welcomed the idea of having her join

"Hey when you can fix up my legs real good then I'll be glad to join you guys." Kourtney spoke as she the thought of being a kickass bounty hunter appealed greatly to her

"Good to know since compared to Issei and I when that day comes you'll have a bit of catching up to do." Tomas said to her since while Kourtney was abnormally strong for a human she still would have a ways to before she could stand head to head with Issei

"I'm pretty sure that I could catch up in no time." Kourtney said sure of the fact that she could catch up to them in no time

"Good luck with that since you'd need it." Tomas replied with a small chuckle

"Whatever anyways I gotta go since I gotta make lunch for myself and I'm pretty hungry so I'll see you later." Kourtney said to Tomas as she began to disconnect the call

"Alright well Issei and I will see you in a few days, so goodbye." Tomas said as she disconnected the Skype call

"Well that was nice, but back to cleaning up my guns and moreover seeing if I can do anything with all those light weapons I got off those exorcists. Since I bet if I get the time I can jury rigg something together if I have enough time." Tomas spoke knowing that he could make something really interesting and cool with what was left of the weapons of the exorcists

 _"Although the real question is what as so many options yet only so much time to build them, oh well I'll figure something out in no time, as I always do."_ Tomas thought as he went back to cleaning his guns

 _"Since guns first then plotting out a course to Brooklyn."_ Tomas thought to himself as he continued to clean out his guns

 **With all of that settled and out of the way we now have the Hyoudou brothers on their journey across the states as now we see them headed towards Brooklyn to meet up with a friend, so find out what shall happen next time in the new chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as that ends things here and hope you liked this chapter to the reboot since for those of you wondering why I'm rebooting Tale of the Hyoudou Brothers its because I looked it over and I realized that it had a good chunk of plot holes and wasn't going in the direction I originally wanted. Therefore I'm going to rebuild it and do it over with the same characters in mind however, this time things will be done right in my mind so with that said let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up we've got Issei and Tomas going up against a werewolf to which I thought would be nice since the story is now having Dungeons and Dragons elements included it helps out a lot in me defining there skill sets with Issei being based off of the Hunter archetype of a Ranger and Tomas of the gunslinger class of a Fighter._**

 ** _Next up we've got the scene to which their personality traits for now are set which I thought would be nice as it also allows me to show it through the Major Arcana tattoos on their fists with those who join up with them on their side gaining tattoos on their person of the Major Arcana that shows them in the manner I see fit. With Issei's aggressive, blunt and confident personality making himself known through the Major Arcana of The Chariot and Tomas's cold, calculating and merciless personality befitting him of the Major Arcana of the Devil._**

 ** _Following that we get the follow up scene to which shows more of their fighting capabilities to which I thought would be really awesome since it shows just how far they are as bounty hunters and as combatants. Not to mention the fact that we haven't seen all of what they can do just yet, since I've yet to show off what they can really do with their Sacred Gears something I'm saving for later on in Part 1 of the story._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the scene between Tomas and Kourtney that does a better job of expanding upon the relationship had with them in the original as well as the set up for next chapter since I thought it would be nice to do just that since I will be giving as many as possible their chance to shine in the story._**

 ** _That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since I know that this story has the potential to be something really good as I know it can be a really good story as all I have to is make the effort. Also reviews are very much welcome so please give them when you can since they may give me ideas for future chapters and also let me know how you like the story so far, also flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _So with that in mind this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content as next chapter is the Hyoudou's hittin' up Brooklyn and meeting up with Kourtney so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper_**

 ** _Random End Song: Lesson Learned by Alice in Chains_**


	2. Chapter 2: No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**(Chapter 2: No Sleep till Brooklyn)**

It would be a few days before Issei and Tomas got everything packed up and ready as they made some pit stops along the way to take down some bounties on their way from Seattle to Brooklyn which was a considerable distance to drive. However, suffice to say they managed to make their way their way to Brooklyn granted they had to deal with 2 more squads of exorcists and angels to try and take them down and either kill them or capture them back to the Vatican suffice to say it ended in death for the latter.

So for now all that was on the minds of the Hyoudou twins was them hanging out with Kourtney during their time in Brooklyn since to them they found it would be rather nice to hang out with and have fun with her. Despite the fact that she could no longer walk she was still a good deal of fun to be around since even with her disability it never detracted from her being as she always was, something of which made her very entertaining to be around for the Hyoudou's.

* * *

 **(July 24th 2015, Brooklyn, New York, 2:10 Pm)**

So then it would be quite a while before they soon reached Brooklyn and now were driving around the city until they found Kourtney's house so that they could hang out with her which was why they were cruising throughout the city streets on the cloudless summer's day.

"So then how much further are we from Kourtney's house?" Issei asked as they continued to drive through the city of Brooklyn

"About another half hour and we should be there." Tomas told him as they continued to drive towards her house

"Sweet as this is gonna be pretty fun, as its always nice to visit Kourtney since besides Howard she's pretty great to hang around." Issei spoke finding her pretty fun to be around

"Granted she's one of the few people who on all of our years on the road that I can call a friend. However, you more or less like her since she's your equal in perversion and you fucking know it." Tomas said as his brother rolled his eyes

"Oh sue me and so what as at least we can keep it in our pants. And besides we both can appreciate hot women who are well put together and very much stacked as what's wrong having a friend like that Tomas?" Issei questioned his brother since it wasn't their fault they happened to like well put together women

"Whatever man I'm not even gonna question it since I swear sometimes you guys are just too much alike." Tomas responded rolling his eyes at his brother

"Oh blow it out your ass man." Issei spoke as they continued to near Kourtney's house

They would soon arrive at Kourtney's house to which it was a relatively nice 2 story one that Issei and Tomas helped rebuild and make better built since hey they may have been bounty hunters that have been killing since before they hit puberty; that still didn't mean they didn't help out others when and if they could. Therefore they soon pulled up to the house as they soon knocked on the door to reveal Kourtney having wheeled up to it and opening up the door with her giving them both a big hug before inviting them inside of her house.

"Well come on in you guys as I made lunch in case you were hungry." Kourtney told them as they entered her house

"Thanks Kourtney you didn't have to." Tomas thanked her

"I know but I chose to after all you guys are guests here, so it just felt right to do so." Kourtney told them besides she did like doing this kind of thing for people

"So enjoy since a good deal of leg work went into this so the two of you better eat all of it." Kourtney said to them since she didn't spend the past couple hours making all this food for it to go to waste

"Trust me none of this is gonna go to waste since I'm super damn hungry." Issei spoke as he saw the large trays and plates of lasagna, spaghetti, baked ham, fried apples and homemade potato fries as well as brisket and fried shrimp

"So like I said y'all better eat up, since I'm not one to waste anything." Kourtney told them as she wheeled herself to the table

"Well its been awhile since we've eaten an actual home cooked meal, so why not as what about you Issei?" Tomas spoke before noticing his brother already serving up his plate

"I'm sorry Tomas but there's a limit to my impulse control and we've reached; now if you don't mind I'm gonna stuff my face until I can't no more!" Issei exclaimed as he continued to serve up his plate as hey there was a limit to how long he had before he tried to stuff his face with food

"Oh what the hell I'm hungry to so I might as well dig in." Tomas spoke as he joined them at the table

"That's the spirit as grab yourself a seat and eat." Kourtney spoke as she soon had her face halfway stuffed with a large piece of brisket

With that in mind the trio soon were stuffing their faces with the food that was made by Kourtney with each of them soon causing a small stack of plates to rise as within the hour as soon enough the small spread made by her was completely gone. Soon enough they all proceeded to let out a loud belch as they felt stuffed like Thanksgiving turkeys with them taking a brief respite before soon enough they separated; with Tomas going to get their stuff unpacked from their car and Issei soon helping Kourtney do the dishes.

"Thanks for helping out with dishes Issei I appreciate it." Kourtney said in appreciation as she and Issei did the dishes

"Hey its no problem and happy to help out after all; especially since you fed us all that awesome food." Issei responded since he was thankful for the meal she made for them

"Hey I like doing these things for people and besides when you guys met me and up until I lost the use of my legs I was your guys's strength. Besides granted being like this isn't all that fun however, with you showing me what the supernatural was about I've managed to get around on my own so to speak. Granted it isn't easy for someone of my situation, but I manage to make it work." Kourtney said as while her introduction to the supernatural wasn't very much of a good one that didn't mean she couldn't make the most of it

"Yeah as sorry about that since pit fiends are nasty bastards as I still really hate that warlock for summoning that thing. But at least I got him back by splitting her skull straight down the middle." Issei spoke remembering that night all to well in his and Tomas's mind

"Like I told your brother I made my peace with what happened that night and besides you guys did all you could to help and have gone above and beyond to help me out since then. Especially with giving my house an upgrade, so really thanks and besides while I may be stuck in a wheelchair I've managed to make my own means of getting around." Kourtney said with a smile of her own since she's managed to make her own methods of doing things

"Well I'm glad to hear that you've managed that well since then as good for you Kourtney." Issei congratulated her on finding her own silver lining upon things

"Yep as I still think that Tomas needs to chill out about trying to fix my legs, since I've gotten used to things as they are now." Kourtney told Issei as she's long since gotten used to her disability

"Regardless of that he really does want to help you since he does pay back the debts owed to those around us he genuinely does want for you to help regain permanent use of your legs. Because to the both us what happened when you got your spine fractured from that damned balor should've never happened whatsoever. Therefore you can understand his being so adamant about trying to help you out since its a combination of wanting to repay a debt and his helping out a friend if you will." Issei stated since Tomas refused to stop searching for a way to repair the damage done to Kourtney from having sustained her injuries from the pit fiend

"While I appreciate the effort he should move on besides the two of you are a pair of strapping young lads as my Grunkle would put it that should be enjoying life instead of worrying about little old me." Kourtney told him since sometimes she did really wish that the twins would stop worrying about her constantly

"Too bad for you since that ain't ever gonna happen and you wanna know why?" Issei asked of the black haired woman before him

"And why's that is it, because your Mr. Billy Badass because of that o.p Boosted Gear you got on you?" Kourtney questioned in return as Issei smirked and let out a brief chuckle

"No not at all and granted having the Boosted Gear does help out a lot when I'm up to nine's in a fight. That isn't it at all as instead like the Major Arcana I got with you, my brother and that drunk Howard mine is of the emperor. So like an emperor who wields great power its also the will of an emperor to help out his comrades whenever he can so therefore I've been making it my job alongside Tomas to get you permanent use of your legs back. As you can try and dissuade us all you want, but that isn't gonna stop us from trying to find you a surefire way to make sure that we can have you be forever independent of a wheelchair." Issei swore to her since like the Major Arcana that he had upon himself he would do his best to help out a comrade and friend

"I guess there really isn't anyway to persuade the two of you otherwise is there?" Kourtney asked as Issei looked at her as he dried off the last few set of dishes

"What do you think Kourtney after all you've known us for all this time, so you should know that we rarely if ever give up on anything." Issei told her as he helped put up dishes

"And hey will you look at that we're all done with the dishes." Issei stated as every last one of the trays and plates used for eating were now spotless

"Well I guess I can't argue with that now can I however, do me one favor will ya." Kourtney requested from him

"Sure what do you want from me?" Issei questioned wondering what she wanted from him

"Make sure that you and your brother get with a with a smokin hot woman, since if I here that you got with some fat fuck then so help me I will get out of this chair and kick you in the balls so hard you'll be singing alto for a month." Kourtney swore as Issei chuckled at her

"Relax everything will be fine as trust me I'll and don't worry I'll make sure that Tomas and I get with a super sexy girl I swear it." Issei told her with an earnest smile

"Good now then why don't you and your brother sit down with me for a bit and relax since Captain America: The First Avenger is coming on in a couple minutes." Kourtney told them as she wheeled herself over to the front room with Issei in tow since it was both his and Tomas's favorite movie

"Alright give me sec since I gotta go get Tomas otherwise he'll be pissed that he missed watching it, so I'll be right back in a moment." Issei told her since his brother really did like the Marvel movies and who could

"Ok since if you guys miss anything it won't be my fault." Kourtney said to Issei as he went off elsewhere to go and get his brother

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later, Tomas's Mindscape, 10:50 Pm)**

It was soon enough nighttime for everyone as all was asleep however, within Tomas he was now within his mindscape that was in the form of his favorite place to travel to that of Rio De Janeiro during Cinco De Mayo at night as the sky was strewn with bright stars and a deep midnight blue and indigo night sky as he was currently with the creature that resided in his Sacred Gear. After with their being one thing in common with his brother it was the fact that they both shared having powerful dragons within their Sacred Gears with his just being one that was able to provide countermeasures against mages in general.

"Well then nice to see you again Fafnir." Tomas greeted the dragon that resided within his Sacred Gear

 **"Nice to see you again as well my partner."** Fafnir greeted as he flew up in front of the Hyoudou gunslinger

With Fafnir being a massive and majestic looking great wyrm of a dragon that had metallic golden scales with a crown of swept back horn colored a rich obsidian adorning its face with it also having large sail like wings upon its shoulders with serrated teeth the size of full grown men and claws the size of school buses. As the dragon king was a staggering dozen stories tall as the sail like wings traced down to the tip of his tail as he looked upon Tomas with wizened eyes that were pure molten gold orbs that looked straight back Tomas with pride in his wielders strength.

"As I think that this summer like all prior has been quite eventful considering that we've done nothing, but make bank as I'll tell you we've been on a roll the past 2 years." Tomas said feeling real good about his life right now considering that with all the bounties he and Issei had done over the years they had amassed a good deal of wealth

 **"Yes as while there's more than certainly greed and avarice in your heart, its nice to see that you still are able to feel happiness and play well with others. Considering that with you Tomas being merciless and having avarice goes hand and hand with you much like how a sword does with a shield if you will."** Fafnir spoke as if there were two defining traits when one met Tomas Hyoudou it was his potent greed and him being unmerciful to others

"I know I'm greedy Fafnir and so what if I'm a greedy bastard as can you blame me money does make the world go around. Since unlike all those people that preach that love makes the world go round they can say that too my face when they don't have to live out on the streets fending for not just yourself but, also your own brother." Tomas responded in his usual venomous baritone for a voice as he knew that if he were to represent a sin it would most definitely be greed

"Besides why do I need show people mercy in the first place since the first rule I realized is that when your merciful to one person in this world. They'll only live another day to betray and kill you after all its always the merciful ones that get killed off the fastest, since they just don't know when to cut their losses in life." Tomas spat as to him mercy was a weakness that one couldn't afford in this world where people were always willing to stab you in the back just for their own means or just to get ahead

 **"I guess you can't be faulted for your greedy heart since unlike many who take their money and finances for granted. You however, have learned the hard way of the fact that money and wealth are some of the most important things in life and something that I'm proud you know of."** Fafnir spoke since despite being one of the good dragons as he wasn't as proud or arrogant like his brethren more so someone who likes collecting treasure and amassing wealth

"I'm sensing a but coming on." Tomas said knowing the dragon king wasn't finished

 **"But it doesn't help to show people some mercy, because you never know when you'll be on the receiving end of someone's wrath and in order to live you'll need for them to be merciful to you."** Fafnir told Tomas who scoffed at that notion

"If there's one thing I know Fafnir is that I won't die anytime in the near future." Tomas spoke with absolution on his face at this

 **"How do you know this, since the last time I checked you were an avaricious bounty hunter not a psychic?"** Fafnir questioned Tomas who looked at him with that same face of ironclad will

"Because I'll continue to live until I have everything I need to kill Kokabiel and nothing will change that as after I and Issei our revenge for the murder of our parents then my death will be up for grabs. Until that time I will not die at all since nothing will keep me from murdering that 10 winged crow." Tomas said as in the mind of Tomas he wouldn't die until he killed Kokabiel with this way of thinking earning him a fatalistic worldview

 **"And while I can appreciate your desire in wanting to kill that warmongering crow, for the atrocity he's committed I also don't want to let this becoming something that you obsess over.** " Fafnir replied as he didn't want for the rogue cadre to be something that Tomas obsessed over

"Relax Fafnir as you have nothing to worry about as granted he's been a good motivator for wanting to get stronger especially since thanks to Issei and I wanting to kill him we've both attained our Balance Breakers. However, you forget that I won't let something such as him taint and corrupt my drive in life since even after we kill Kokabiel I'll still keep being a bounty hunter. Since this is something that I'm good at and makes me a great deal of money therefore why should I stop at something that I'm clearly good at." Tomas said with as he laid back in mid air

For while he did very much want to kill Kokabiel and blow his fucking brains out for what he did in murdering his and Issei's parents and making them bastards in the process he didn't really let his need for revenge get to him. After all he knew that if he did then even when Kokabiel had died then the fallen seraphim would have the last laugh in knowing that he consumed Tomas's every waking moment; therefore he decided to instead focus on becoming a very skilled and powerful marksman who's unmerciful heart was full of greed.

"So you don't have to worry about my need for revenge taking over me and having me do something foolish, since I have far more self control than that." Tomas assured Fafnir since he knew how to prioritize his need for revenge and his being a bounty hunter and keeping them separate

 **"Good because out of all of my partners you've definitely become one of my favorite and one of the rare few that have actually attained my Balance Breaker. Therefore I'd rather you not become so consumed in your need to have revenge that you do something on impulse that it gets you killed, for I rather enjoy your company."** Fafnir said as Tomas rolled his eyes

"Trust in me Fafnir I've got this." Tomas assured the dragon

 **"I'll hold you to that after all you have mastered my powers very well against others who'd strike out against you with magic."** Fafnir said with a smile considering that if there was one thing he did like about Tomas it was the fact that he knew how to effectively wield his powers in a fight

"Well unlike my brother who uses Ddraig's power like a blunt for weapon and what magic he's capable of; I always do everything with utility and getting the best results necessary with it just so happens that your powers are most effective for dealing with practitioners of magic." Tomas said finding that Fafnir's powers most suited him for when he had to fight magic wielders

 **"Yes as while Ddraig is powerful as one of the Heavenly Dragons his power often lacks finesse and precision and is more suited for someone who likes to go in with overwhelming force like your twin. While mine however, takes more use of focus and some measure of precision something of which you have in spades."** Fafnir spoke noting the contrast in which Ddraig's and his powers were more or less focused

"Agreed as that's the beauty of our dynamic here Fafnir. As Issei comes in as the muscle and decimates everything at close range and I watch his back at mid and long range with my guns since while he is very great at brute force. It's also very effective when you have someone who can shoot the wings off of an angel that's flying after you with a light spear at your back." Tomas spoke feeling that the dynamic he and Issei have worked out in combat was one that was highly effective considering it served them well for all these years

"Therefore so long as I have Issei at my back I know that together with whatever comes our way that we can get through and survive anything. Just like we have been doing in the almost 10 years since that fateful day, since no matter what Issei and I are the dynamic duo with an ironclad bond." Tomas added letting a smile crack across his face

 **"It's things like that; that actually make me smile as I'm sure that once you've finally killed off that warmongering crow for a bastard that things in life will be ever more so going your way as well as that for your brother."** Fafnir spoke having full confidence that once Kokabiel was destroyed things would be much more at ease for Tomas and Issei

"Trust me I know that all to well Fafnir as it'll feel so good when Issei and I kill him." Tomas said the thought of a dead Kokabiel at his feet did made him real happy

 **"Agreed as until then you've all the time needed to plan and prepare for that day."** Fafnir told him as Tomas was very much at ease at the moment

"Trust me Fafnir when Issei and I finally face off against him he won't know what hit him that much I confident in." Tomas responded as he knew full well that when that day came Issei and he would kill Kokabiel without a hitch

* * *

 **(3 days later, Brooklyn, New York, July 27th 2015, 7:29 Pm)**

It was soon enough night as our trio had finished getting back from a Connor Mcgregor fight to which he had absolutely dominated with the two having enjoyed the fight greatly with everyone feeling good about themselves. Until Ddraig and Fafnir that a death cleric and necromancer along with a large number or armed cultists and stray exorcists had amassed to try and bringing a balor demon to the mortal coil therefore the 2 were geared up with Kourtney who insisted she come along stating she'd be fine.

"So then Kourtney we're here and you said that you'd be able to handle yourself just fine. However, I'm pretty sure that even with that warhammer you've got that it isn't gonna do you much good since you can't walk." Issei brought up at the fact that while she had said weapon with her it wouldn't to her much good

"Well remember how I told you that I've been managing with my disability since that damned pit fiend?" Kourtney asked as she stood herself up with great effort

"Yeah and what of it and why do I feel like I should be creeped out?" Issei questioned as she struggled to stand herself up

"Well just so you know this is gonna get weird and luckily there's enough of these idiots for me to keep going for a couple days at least." Kourtney told them as they began to watch the unusual happen

As with that in mind her eyes blanked out and turned a combination of deep sapphire and indigo as out of the 66 that were on the side of the death cleric and necromancer half were soon screaming in pain as they were reduced to shriveled husks as light the same color as her eyes went into her body. With the twins watching as the light went into her mouth and eyes as she floated a few inches off into the air before coming back down standing without an issue as she now held her warhammer up with a smile on her face.

"Man its been awhile since I've used that but, with how much absorbed and after this I should be able to keep going for about 8 and a half days." Kourtney stated as she held aloft her warhammer that seemed to spark with static

"Um quick question since when can you do that?" Tomas asked as she gave her warhammer a few swings

"Simple its an ability that I got a few days after that balor demon and its a main reason why I can get around like I do however, it isn't a permanent solution. Because I don't particularly like using it considering I have to drain a person of their life-force in order for me to temporarily be able to walk again, so I really don't like using it that much." Kourtney stated as this ability of hers to temporarily walk again however, she didn't like doing so since it required her to kill someone to get any mileage out of it

"Well while that does help out somewhat with me finding a way for you to walk again it still doesn't change things. Since I swore that I would make sure that you walk again and I stand by my word that you will be able to permanently walk again without having to kill innocent people to do so." Tomas promised to her as she smiled

"Thank you however, we got company." Kourtney stated as the death cleric and necromancer sent out the rest of their martial forces

"So then you guys are you ready?" Kourtney asked as she held aloft her warhammer

"Is that even a question let's do this shit." Issei said brandishing his battle-axes

"I can't agree with you more besides I finally finished that hand cannon of mine and I want to test it on either one of these fuckers." Tomas spoke raising his revolver

With that in mind everyone went to work with Kourtney going to work as her enemies were helpless as she smashed into them like a wrecking ball; as soon enough bones were fractures and limbs and organs partially turned into paste. While on the other hand Issei was going at it nonstop like an axe wielding cyclone of blades disemboweling and slashing through them like they were made of tissue paper as none could escape from Issei who was like a blender set on puree as blood began to spray around them.

Meanwhile Tomas was quickly using the chaos of the melee to take out his targets as none saw the bullets coming as they went through necks, collar-bones and skulls like they were nothing as the bodies dropped like flies, as within moments our trio had finished them off. Soon enough they rushed to find the death cleric and necromancer continued to try and bring about the balor demon however, Tomas decided this would be a perfect chance to use the hand cannon he made from the exorcist's weapons that he'd been working on since Seattle.

"Well here goes nothing you guys as let's see if this works, since this is gonna definitely hurt something." Tomas spoke as he aimed the hand canon that looked like black and goldenrod mix between a mechanized Red Hand IX from Destiny and a sawed off shotgun that had Judgement branded on the barrel

"And time to let Judgement rip." Tomas spoke as with that he nearly was knocked back on his ass as a compressed shell of flame and radiant energy flew forth and impacted the death cleric square in the chest blasting off the chestplate

"Well thanks for making that easier for us Tomas we've got it from here." Kourtney spoke as she and Issei rushed after the wounded death cleric who had been knocked prone

"So then I guess that just leaves you and me then huh. Since if there's one thing that I despise more than fallen angels its necromancers since you bastards like to tamper with things that shouldn't be." Tomas stated as he put hand cannon across his back and drew forth his revolver that he started to reload

"And you think you can stop me, as I'll never stop do you hear me!" The necromancer spoke as arcane energies surrounded him

"You see everyone says that before I completely waste them." Tomas spoke as his Sacred Gear began to form around him

"Fine but let's see how you handle this!" The necromancer shouted firing a bolt of lightning at Tomas

Tomas merely stood his ground as the bolt of lightning came at him before a golden aura appeared before him absorbing the lightning bolt before soon enough a golden one was launched back with greater potency that that the necromancer was blasted back with a portion of his robes blown apart as bolts of lightning made his smoking body spasm in pain. For the Necromancer saw covering the entirety of Tomas's left arm was a plate mail arm-guard with a moderately sized shoulder pauldron as the entire thing was colored onyx black and metallic gold as it shined in the night with a dense golden aura seeping through it.

However, not missing a beat Tomas had emptied the remaining trio of bullets in an attempt to kill off the necromancer however, his hopes were dashed when a 10 foot wall of stone rose to defend him causing sizable cracks to form in it as ice and frost spread. With Tomas soon having to take cover to reload as where he once stood a blight spell was fired evident by where he once was not rotting and decaying with the concrete turning brittle as he focused on quickly reloading his gun full of bullets so that he could blast his opposition.

With a silence soon filling the space between them as each waited for the other to make the first strike before soon enough a blast of necrotic energy came towards him barreling forth like a bullet train, as Tomas soon used his sacred gear to take the hit as the golden aura absorbed the blast before soon enough a golden and onyx colored blast of necrotic energy came speeding right back. For the necromancer soon had the wall of stone be blown apart as he was caught by some of the blow back evident by the right side of his stomach and lower back having some of its moisture and vitality drained away as he got back up Tomas was rounding on him once again with his revolver.

"Let's see how you do without the use of one of your arms." Tomas spoke as he shot with his revolver as it succeeded evident by the fact the gunshot nearly blasted off the necromancer's left arm at elbow

"You bastard let's see how you handle this!" The necromancer exclaimed as he shot out a fireball at Tomas who smirked

"I swear this is almost child's play." Tomas said under his breath

With that in mind Tomas once again used the power of his Sacred Gear to counter the fireball that came at him as this forced the necromancer to counterspell his fireball, as with a burst of arcane magic the fireball was barely dispersed in time causing his whole body to quiver from the intense heat. That was until a violent gunshot rang out as he found a sizable hole in his stomach that poured out blood like a faucet causing him to gasp in sharp relief from the wound that made his insides shiver with an intense cold as though razor blades made of jagged ice were inside him.

With him trying to raise his hand to cast another only for him to take a shot at his taking a good sized chunk of it off as his toes and upper portion of his right foot were now gone and partially frozen over which partially stopped the bleeding. As the necromancer had raised up another wall of stone as he went to heal his wounded arm only for Tomas to chuck a grenade that sent him spiraling through the air as he landed the top portion of his robe burnt away as small bits of shrapnel were embedded into his body.

"So then I wonder if you understand how useless of a struggle it is to fight against me?" Tomas questioned walking towards the necromancer

"You won't kill me do you hear me! As once Malius kills your friends then nothing will be able to stop us from gaining what's our." The necromancer spoke as he sent out ribbons of jet black energy out at Tomas in a drill like formation

"For someone who uses the power of death, you really are an idiot to understanding when someone wields greater power than you. Especially since mine can make you die faster, since you really are clueless to not figure out what mine allows me to do otherwise you wouldn't be using spells on me." Tomas said as he once more used his Sacred Gear as the ribbons were absorbed by the and sent back as they widened the hole from the previous gunshot making it more jagged as it started to necrotize

"Now then time for you to die since, you and this Malius that you've allied yourself with have wasted my brother and my friend's time." Tomas said as with two shots he shot his enemy in both wrists

"You won't stop us fro…." The necromancer tried to say as Tomas merely shot him in the the jugular

"Just shut up and die already after all that's what idiots that tamper with death like you should do, so do the world a favor and lay there an fucking die." Tomas spoke as he opened up a portal to go to Issei and Kourtney who were fighting against the death cleric

Meanwhile Malius had his hands full against Kourtney and Issei who were a dynamic pair as they came after him with a fast paced relentlessness with them coming at him from both sides to where he was hard pressed to keep a token defense against the two of them. With him having to put himself into high gear as the moment he blocked Issei's battle-axes from cleaving into him it was Kourtney who came in with a high jump and smacked him headfirst into the ground knocking out some of his back teeth.

Malius soon had breathed out a cloud of poisonous yellow-green fog that raced towards them that was blocked with a foot thick wall of wind that scattered the poisonous cloud harmlessly and allowed for Kourtney the moment it was clear to come rushing in. With Malius having to raise his longsword to block as her warhammer crashed down upon her like a drunken fat man blacking out in the middle of a dive bar as the ground cracked beneath the force of it as she came in with another swing that smashed into his sternum greatly cracking it as brackish dark red blood spilled out of his mouth.

As he went in for a stab to Kourtney's stomach however, Issei using her as a springboard to jump over Malius and stop him as the blade was a hairsbreadth from her navel as he slammed one of his axes in-between the death cleric's ribs, before proceeding to chuck him 10 feet away. With Malius clutching his bloodied side before launching a blight spell that raced towards the duo as a cloud of black and lime green energy with Issei countering with the ice spell he copied from Ronan as a blast of frigid winds raced to counter it as the two clashed.

"Kourtney I've got this, you go on and break one of this fuckers arms." Issei told her as he continued to power his spell

"Gotcha Issei as he won't see me coming." Kourtney spoke as she used the distraction of the stalemate to surprise the death cleric

"So then why don't you give and make this easier on yourself as we've stopped you from summoning your master, your necromancer friend is probably and dead and more over its a 2 on 1 fight. Therefore in the words of my teacher when he was teaching me and I was on an uphill battle..give up." Issei spoke as he was merely just stalling until Kourtney broke one of his arms

"You've only delayed the inevitable as I'll kill you both and summon my master who will give me the power I seek to spread further death among these fools." Malius spoke with a sinister and insidious tone to his voice that made Issei roll his eyes

"Man you sound like every cliche supervillain ever, as you completely deserve what happens to you next." Issei spoke as he calmly held back the blight spell

"What are you even talking about, for if your trying to prolong your death its not going to work." Malius responded as he put more power into his blight spell

"And that's gonna leave a hell of a mark." Issei thought as the clash erupted in a burst of frozen necrotic energy as Malius's shoulder hung limply at his side before Kourtney smacked him in the head hard enough that from the shoulders up he was embedded in the stonework

"So then you gonna give up now?" Kourtney asked as Malius pulled himself out of the brick wall with head bleeding from the concussion

"Never will I give into either of you, as all of you shall die here and now!" Malius shouted as a lime green and black aura surrounded him

With that in mind he pulled himself from out of the wall and soon enough channeled energies from his god into his longsword and struck out at Kourtney as it glowed with the same aura of power as Kourtney defended against it. Before soon enough Issei came in and broke the stalemate with a low slash to Malius's legs with one biting into the back of his thigh one near the base of his Achillies tendon that nearly made the death cleric fall over as his right leg was now disable from the blow.

Therefore to make his escape he soon breathed out another cloud of poisonous yellow green fog except this time it was more dense as Kourtney and Issei had to hold their breath and whether through the sudden burst of poisonous fog, as while the poison burned caustically it wasn't enough to deter or hamper them. With the two soon giving chase to the death cleric who half limped and half ran away as he did as much as he possibly could to gain distance away from them; with him managing to partially heal his wounded leg along the way and aid him better in his running away from them.

That was until Issei released another blast of cold winds that had Malius barely within the 60 foot range that blasted him in the back as frigid winds and ice tore into ravenously causing blood that was now partially frozen to run forth. With Kourtney hastening his descent by kneecapping his right leg as the crunching of bone and tearing of flesh was created as he landed hard into the ground with her proceeding to use her warhammer like a golf club and hit a hole on one on Malius's crotch pushing him several feet away with a destroyed nutsack.

"That tears it I will not be beaten by the likes of you! As all of you will die right here and now." Malius growled in anger as he powered up a spell

"Really again with as in case you haven't noticed we've been beating the ever living hell out of you, so really do yourself a favor and give up." Kourtney spoke as Malius continued to power up his spell as necrotic energy became more and more focused

"Let's see how you talk when I rot your damned face off!" Malius exclaimed only for a shell of heat and radiant energy to fire out and blow the cleric's arm off at the forearm

"Well Kourtney you owe me a 6 packs worth of Dr. Pepper for that." Tomas spoke as he held his hand cannon up

"I could've handled it just fine ya know." Kourtney spoke as Tomas fired off another shot that blasted off apart Malius's face and a 3rd that made a quite sizable hole in the middle of his stomach

"Keep telling yourself that as anyways he's down and out since it doesn't look like he's getting up after that." Tomas told her considering that wounds from the hand cannon were quite considerable

"With pleasure as with how this guy is I'll be able to sustain myself for a good two weeks." Kourtney spoke with a smile as she used her powers to drain the life force from the wounded death cleric who struggled frantically

"Wow I'd hate to be that guy right about now." Issei spoke as Malius despite his wounds continued to resist Kourtney

"Yeah your telling me since who would've guessed she could do something like that, but at least it makes us finding someone to heal her legs easier." Tomas spoke as Kourtney soon finished draining the life force out of Malius

"Well hey there was one person who I've been hearing about that might do the trick." Issei told his brother who looked at him with wide eyes

"Really as who is she?" Tomas asked wondering who this mystery person is

"Not for sure however, when I was talking with Howard he told me that there was someone in his neck of the woods that was a blonde woman with green eyes who carried with her shield and could heal anyone of any injury. As he said that if we wanted to find someone then it would be her." Issei brought up since in his last conversation with Howard they were told to look out for her

"Huh interesting well let's talk about that more when I'm not watching Kourtney turn this guy into a giant raisin." Tomas spoke as all that was left of Malius's corpse was a withered and desiccated mummy

"Well I'm good enough to up and about for 2 weeks so that's a thing." Kourtney spoke spinning her warhammer around before putting it on her shoulder like a baseball player would with his bat

"You guys ok?" Kourtney questioned the two

"Well considering how you just turned that guy into mummy with that whole life drain thing you can do then other than that I'm fine. You holding up ok there Tomas?" Issei asked his brother who was mainly unfazed by this

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just hungry though as anyone want to go get pizza." Tomas replied as Issei nodded

"Sure why not I'll drive." Kourtney said as they walked back to the car

"Why don't Issei or I drive since last time I checked you drive like its a Fast and the Furious movie." Tomas spoke remembering how Kourtney drove

"Hey you guys get there in one piece don't you." Kourtney retorted as Tomas still was unmoved

"Yeah however, I don't want to get carsick in my own car so I'm driving unless you want to deal with getting on wheelchair." Tomas countered as Kourtney sighed in reluctance

"Fine but this ain't over by a long shot." Kourtney swore

"I know but for now I'll be one that drives since I'm pretty sure that neither of want to wreck because you want to be drag racing across New York." Tomas said with finality in his voice

* * *

 **(4 days later, July 31st 2015, Kourtney's House, 3:45 Pm)**

Everyone was waiting for the Skype call with Howard to start, for the fact that there's info on a person who could heal her legs had them all interested more so Kourtney as this meant that she didn't have to go draining people of their life force everytime she wanted to walk again. For this was very important to her since she'd didn't like the fact that she'd have to go around involuntarily killing people just to not be confined to a wheelchair since, when did it everyone got caught in it meaning that no one was exempt from its effects so to hear this was very much welcomed news.

"Well Kourtney looks like we may be getting to finally after nearly 3 years of searching get someone to fix up your legs." Tomas spoke as the T.V screen was lit up as the call to Howard was made

"Of course I am since this means I can stop draining people, because you've no idea how hard it is to see news reports of missing people. Because I'll put it this way it isn't exactly what one would call child friendly." Kourtney said somberly since her ability didn't discriminate on who it drained

"Well hey you don't have to worry anymore since we'll be finding out on who this mystery person is." Issei said with hope in his voice as the screen showed Howard

"Well then speak of the Devil and he'll appear." Tomas said as they all looked at Howard

Howard Verteidiger was a boy of 20 years of age with deep ruby red hair that was done in a crew cut with dark emerald eyes and a fair skinned with a squared jaw and prominent brow ridge that gave him a menacing appearance; which was by the fact that he was so solidly built that he could be confused for the twin of Jason Voorhees evident by his hulking frame and musculature. With him having the Major Arcana tattoo for Justice on left pectoral evident by his button up shirt as he had a thick beard of ruby red going across his face.

As he wore black jean shorts with a navy and black button up short sleeve shirt that was an extra large across his frame since when you stand at 6 and a half feet and looked like he did you needed extra large clothes as he went had on black and red running shoes and a amethyst ring on his finger.

"Hey you guys how's it hanging?" Howard asked his friends

"Pretty good and I'm surprised you're not drunk right about." Kourtney spoke as Howard would usually be chugging a bottle of whiskey right now

"Well considering how I'm in Britain right now where this ex nun and now cleric is I'm putting myself at my A-game which means until things are straight then no heavy drinking. At least until we find her and get her to Kourtney." Howard replied as he wasn't getting to drunk until the former nun was found

"Alright then well can you tell us who she is and where in the hell in Britain she is, because that way we can get a better lock on her?" Issei questioned wanting to know where this girl was

"Her name is Asia Argento who has a powerful Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing which is strong enough that it can heal anything short of terminal cancer or regrow body parts and whole organs. However, thanks to a stunt of her healing a Devil she was kicked out 2 years ago since apparently are helping and caring for others stops at Devils. Which is a massive load if you ask me since regardless of what race you are everyone deserves to be helped and healed. But apparently these idiots in the clergy and Vatican think otherwise." Howard said with a potent distaste in his voice since to him the people he was around minus Dulio and old man Vasco were hypocritical asshats

"And as for where in Britain she's in that's easy, as I tracked her down to London where she's just been wandering around helping out and healing people. As I'll tell you this much that she may not look it but she's got some pretty powerful defense so if anything I would suggest that unless you want a war of attrition against her then more than likely be prepared to be in for a hell of a ride." Howard told them since Asia's track record was pretty good one considering with her high defense, her magic and healing she wasn't one to be trifled with

"Lucky for her then we don't mean her any harm, since it seems as though she's on the run so if Kourtney doesn't mind she could be with her in the meantime." Issei suggested to her as that would be a great idea for her

"Yeah I wouldn't mind having company with me since once I get back in shape it would be actually quite nice to have someone with me consistently." Kourtney spoke as it would be nice having a friend over with her

"Good to know then and Issei you actually hit it on the head. Considering that for one all 3 sides have been after her. With the Devils trying to convert her to their side so that they can get their hands on her, the fallen angels want the same thing as them. And the church wants her dead so that they can take her Twilight Healing and give to someone they deem in their eyes worthy. Therefore Issei and Tomas when you guys are with her you will need to be patient with her since being on the road for so long would leave her paranoid of people." Howard spoke since after being on the road for so long of being hunted by others like a runaway slave it would make sense for her to be paranoid

"Well I guess that leaves me getting her to be on our side up to me considering that well to put it simply you really aren't good at comforting people." Issei spoke looking at Tomas

"...Who I'm kidding your right since my people skills are limited outside of it being anywhere outside of business as comforting people and being there for them. Since that's you Issei because for some odd reason or another your ability to connect with people is really something else. I guess that's why your the one that does really well when we get bounties and contracts set up with people." Tomas spoke considering that Issei's charismatic nature was something really impressive

"Hey we're just charismatic in different ways mines just with people and getting allies to our side while yours is more with negotiating with people and getting us good gear for when we need it. After all its been because of you being a greedy bastard that we have so much money to have at our disposal. Since think of it this way as the way yours works is when it comes to negotiation with deals and things like that. Where as mine deals more with people and having us gain contacts and allies since I'm the aggressive heart and you're the calculating logic." Issei stated since it wasn't that his brother was lacking in the social department rather he was just more business minded and coldly logical to a fault

"Huh never thought of it that way and you are right. Since the power of logic is awesome considering that if there's one thing that I can't really stand is necromancers and fucking sadists. Because either one in general just pisses me the fuck off" Tomas stated considering that besides necromancers; sadists were on the things he despised

Considering to him he valued efficiency the most as that's the reason why he was a gunslinger since it got things done quickly and efficiently as while he would go into the realm of melee combat from time to time he mainly prefered to use his guns, since they ended things quickly. Which was why he detested sadists in general since to him all they did was waste time in satisfying their twisted impulses, because to him it made no logical sense whatsoever to prolong and torture since it infuriated him greatly when they did that since it just wastes everyone's time therefore he really didn't like sadists.

"Should I even ask about why Tomas has the stink face at the mention of sadists?" Kourtney questioned

"Long story short Tomas thinks that sadists are time wasting cunts and creepy people in general." Issei told her considering that his brother very much disliked sadists in general

"Your damn right they are." Tomas said since he had a very strong distaste for sadists

"Just don't question it, since let's just say that they just really piss him off." Issei told Kourtney and Howard since let's just say that Tomas's encounters with sadists have ended rather violently

"Alright well barring Tomas's hate boner for sadists. There's still the fact that once we get to Asia we'll have to make sure she's safe considering that there are some Devils here in the area." Howard spoke considering that as a paladin he'd gained a 6th sense about sensing the divine and unholy

"How bad are we talkin' here Howard?" Issei questioned

"Well from what I've gather a King, Queen, a 2 Knights, A Bishop, 2 Rooks and a Pawn. Therefore I think that you we need to convince her and fast before they get to her. Since she seems like a nice girl and all and I'd rather not have these Devils enslave her considering that she's got too much potential to be wasted on them." Howard spoke since those that were in a peerage to a Devil mainly had their full potential wasted by them as their slaves

"Huh well then I think that we kill the pawn first since while they're the most versatile they're also the weakest link." Howard spoke knowing that pawns while versatile were also one of their weakest

"The rest we can strategize more on once you guys come to London." Howard stated since they could discuss

"Agreed since if there are gonna be Devils then we'll need to have a game plan ready." Tomas spoke wanting to be ready for anything that was against them

"Also when you think about it we can split up the King away from the Peerage since it'll be 2 to each of us to kill off." Issei spoke knowing that once they killed the pawn their would be an even number

"Oh yeah as when you do the math we can split it evenly and then worry about the King." Tomas responded knowing that they could each take on 2 before killing their king

"Besides all that and if we can have the time afterwards I'd like to hang out with you guys and all." Howard spoke since when everything was said and done with the Devils and getting Asia to Kourtney he very much would like to hang out with them

"That would be pretty freaking cool although one thing please don't get blackout drunk, since I don't want to deal with you getting hungover." Issei spoke since neither Tomas or he would want to deal with Howard being hungover

"Hey I only gotten that drunk 6 times, so I think that I'm doing pretty good for that in the times I've actually gotten that drunk. Besides I'm pretty sure that at the rate I'm going I've built up an immunity to hangovers." Howard replied considering that with his extraordinary alcohol tolerance and fortitude as a paladin he's pretty much built up an immunity to getting hung over

"Well I'll believe that when I see it Howard, because remember all 3 of you are coming to my place for Christmas since you guys promised that you would come here for it." Kourtney spoke as every year since meeting together they had always done Christmas at Kourtney's

"Of course, as you kidding me because being with these jackasses really does kill my buzz as its real hard to have fun with them. But with you guys its pretty fucking awesome which is why eventually I'm quitting this shit, because the only real reason why I joined them is so I could super powered up and I already did that." Howard responded having like being with his friends considerably more than with those in the church and Angel Faction since they just got him more than they ever could

"And no one would blame you if you did, since the people in that faction pretty much seem like dicks from our personal experience." Issei spoke as to him those people were Grade A assholes

"Yeah as we don't particularly take to kind to those who like to spread the word of God all over little Timmy's back." Tomas spoke having been disillusioned with the idea of Christianity for a very long time

"Really did you just make a pedophile bishop joke?" Issei asked his brother

"Yeah why?" Tomas questioned

"Oh nothing I'm just saying that its pretty funny since I guess we now know the true reason as to how poor little Timmy got those perfectly white wings." Issei replied with a small chuckle that brought a chuckle to Tomas and Howard

"It'll be great to have you guys with me, but anyways I gotta go since someone has gotta watch her back and make sure no stray exorcists try to get at her." Howard spoke as he cut off the connection

"Well there you have it Kourtney as soon you'll be able to permanently walk again." Issei spoke as the spirits in the room were very high at the moment

"I guess that right now things are in pretty good right now and best part is that I'll be having roommate as well." Kourtney agreed since she very much welcomed what was to come

"So then I think this calls for celebration then?" Issei asked since this was something that definitely called for it

"Can't really disagree since looks like I delivered on my promise Kourtney, as soon enough you'll be able to permanently kiss that wheelchair goodbye and stop having to turn people into mummies just to walk." Tomas said with a smile on his face at the fact that after years of searching he'd be able to keep his promise

"To be honest I didn't think this would ever happen, since I pretty much just resigned myself to being confined to a wheelchair and having to leech off people when I wanted to get simply get around. But thanks to you guys that can be a thing of the past which calls for this, since I'll be right back." Kourtney spoke as she got up from her seat on the couch and went to the kitchen before moments later carrying a large chocolate cake that had the words Thank You in gold and red frosting

"As thanks you guys since this means a lot to me and therefore I just want to say thank you, so here's some forks and enjoy." Kourtney said since the chance to be able to permanently walk again really made her elated

"Hey its no problem after all what're friends for." Issei spoke as he got himself a plate and cut him a slice of cake

"Agreed as I told you that I'd find a way and with that being said it'll be awesome since in the future all 3 of us can go on a bounty together and it'll be so much fun." Tomas stated as he got himself his own piece of cake

"Well then here's to being able to permanently walk again." Kourtney spoke as she tossed them some bottle of root beer

"Too being able to walk again!" All 3 of them cheered feeling real good about life right now

 **So then with the Hyoudou's having visited their friend Kourtney in Brooklyn and having spent some time with her and fought a good fight with her as well, for now they journey to Britain to where with the assistance of the drunken paladin for an exorcist Howard go to recruit Asia to their side both to have her heal Kourtney's legs and offer her protection. For find out what all of this shall mean and how it progresses in the next chapter of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux**

* * *

 _ **Well then that ends this chapter and hoped you guys enjoyed it as this was another fun little chapter before we get to the main story, so with that being said let's get to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene where Issei and Tomas meet up with Kourtney and just pal around for a bit to which I thought would be nice for everyone just to have some fun and relax for it bit and show some more of their personalities.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Tomas conversing with Fafnir inside of his mindscape to which I thought would be cool to do since this way I can do a proper expansion on their relationship and better show the dynamic between them in which I never really did in the original. Since in this one I have Fafnir acting as Tomas's moral compass considering that as I've set him up; Tomas is just going to be completely merciless to people therefore when its just him Fafnir is there to make sure that he doesn't go from True/Lawful Neutral to being Lawful Evil in alignment.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Issei, Tomas and Kourtney doing some fighting which I thought would be nice since for one it allowed me to do a better version of Fafnir's powers for the Sacred Gear which I'm using Full Counter from the 7 deadly sins as a template. Also with Kourtney we got to see one of her abilities that is once again from the 7 Deadly Sins which is basically Ban's Snatch ability which I used as a way for her to temporarily walk again however, as stated is something she doesn't freely use since no one is exempt from it meaning that men, women and children can die from it therefore she's understandably reluctant to use it .**_

 _ **Finally we've got the lead up to the next Chapter where Asia will make a debut much earlier than in canon as Howard, Issei and Tomas will be in Britain to bring her to their side and also give her refuge under Kourtney's roof. Which I thought would be nice to do since one I can do more with Asia than what was done with in canon, for her powers in this will be based of of the Protection Cleric from Dungeons and Dragons so I have something to work with in terms of her abilities with her dabbling later on into wizardry later on.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to show support by giving the story a favorite, follow, review and share this as much as possible since I know it can be a great and popular story therefore your continued support is very much appreciated. Also reviews are very welcome since they let me know you guys enjoy the story therefore continue to leave them and hey I may get future ideas for chapter to input into them so please leave them and remember flames will be ignored and criticism that's reasonable and thought out will be welcome**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys great chapters to read as next chapter will be the Hyoudou's in Britain to meet with Asia so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper**_

 _ **Random End Song: No Sleep till Brooklyn by Beastie Boys**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Nun's Protection

.

 **(Chapter 3: A Nun's Protection)**

So then after spending another day with Kourtney the Hyoudou's soon made haste to go to London where Howard would eventually lead them to Asia, as with them time was a most valuable thing and every second counts when you want to make sure that their friend could permanently walk again without having to drain people until they looked like overgrown raisins.

With an ulterior motive to this being that they thought it would be a good idea to have a Cleric with such high defensive skill and power as well as a powerful healing Sacred Gear on their side since having someone like that on their side would really come in handy. Not to mention with them they would unlike many a Devil who was after her help her grow in strength, so she could attain great strength and power and unlike the Church and Angel Faction give her an actual support system to count on since while they weren't an ideal group they did look out for their own.

* * *

( **August 2nd 2015, 11:49 Am, Britain, London)**

It would be a few days later as the boat ride to London was a considerable one with Issei finding himself once again seasick considering that him and the ocean didn't get along all to well evident by the times he projectile vomited. However, they soon reached London and now were driving through the city streets to meet up with their favorite drunk for a Paladin that was Howard Verteidiger and get the location on Asia and give her both refuge and have her heal Kourtney's legs and spine.

"Well Tomas I gotta say that so far this has been an pretty interesting summer so far." Issei said as they drove through the streets of London

"I gotta agree considering that we've been pretty busy so far with everything that's been going on lately." Tomas replied knowing that for a fact that they've had a very productive summer

"Yep as we've been busting our butts in a good way as I swear this has been one of the most fun summers we've had yet." Issei said finding this to be one of the best ones they've had yet

"As I honestly can't really think of anything else for us to do once the summer is over." Issei added since besides just doing more bounties their wasn't much else to do

"There's one thing we haven't considered doing yet and something we've talked about before." Tomas told Issei who raised a brow as they approached the bar where Howard told them to meet up at

"Really and what's that?" Issei asked as they pulled into the bar

"Its about us going back home and setting up shop there after all it wouldn't hurt to have someone where permanent to set up in or at least till we kill Kokabiel." Tomas suggested as they got into the parking lot

"You sure you wanna set up shop there Tomas? Because we're talking about doing so in the same place where our parents got murdered and that warmonger for a crow tried to kill us by throwing that giant light spear and collapsing our house in on us." Issei questioned his brother as he remembered that fateful day all to well since he still had nightmares about it

"Trust me I have nightmares about it too Issei. However, its been 8 years as I think that's enough time for us to return back and set up place in our home. After all your always the one that goes on about facing things head on with no fear." Tomas countered as Issei let out being a sigh at being called out on his own philosophy

"You've got me there and its not that I'm afraid of anything and far from it actually, for all I'm saying is that it brings up a bad memory that changed our lives forever." Issei responded since it wasn't for fear of anything at all merely the fact that their return to Kuoh would bring back a very bad memory

"I know that much however, remember that from the very start we've had each others backs from the get go and that's how its always been. Because like we said when that day happened that no matter what it'll always be brothers till the end." Tomas spoke with a smile on his face as he pocketed his revolver

"You're goddamn right we always be." Issei spoke as the two fist bumped in solidarity of another

"Now then let's go and meet up with Howard." Issei said as the two got up out of the car and entered the bar

With that in mind the Hyoudou twins entered the bar, for despite the outside having a semi beaten down appearance the inside of it had a quite well kempt appearance with the color scheme being a vibrant red and onyx as the sound of Miles Davis was playing in the background as Howard who had finished his 4th beer was awaiting the twins.

"Oh there the two of you are as come on and have a seat." Howard said waving towards the twins

"Hey there Howard how've you been?" Tomas questioned as Issei slid into the booth

"I've been doing pretty well actually considering that since I'm one of their strongest ones within the Church and Angel Faction that I'm a solo act. Which means that I don't really have anyone to bother me with any bullshit and meaning that I don't have to be partnered with anyone stupid or below my power level." Howard spoke since due to his being such a high classed Paladin of an exorcist and one that was a strong holy sword wielder allowed him to be left to his own devices more than others just like with Dulio

"Which means more time to practice with Hrunting, since out of all the holy swords of myth that thing is just fucking awesome." Howard said considering that while Hrunting didn't in his opinion do anything flashy like Excalibur it was to him still a badass sword

"Fair enough I suppose after all if there's one thing we can agree upon its that out of all the Holy Swords that Excalibur is complete bullshit." Issei said knowing full well that despite it being split into 7 that Excalibur was still bullshit in terms of powers

"You don't have to tell me that as I've seen them in action and they're still bullshit when separate." Howard agreed with the Red Dragon Emperor

"Well pleasantries aside Howard let's get down to business in pertains to this Asia girl you've told us about as can she truly heal Kourtney and allow her to walk?" Tomas asked the drunken paladin in needing to know if this was true or not

"Maybe this will put your worries at ease." Howard told them as he pulled out his phone and pressed play on a video

"Holy shit that is something else." Issei spoke as they watched as within a matter of minutes Asia healed a man that was covered from head to toe in 4th degree burns

"Yeah as I had to see what she could do to see if the rumors were true or just rumors and boy were they not kidding around. Considering that she used her powers to heal someone who had severe bronchitis and about an hour later the woman was doing backflips like it was nothing." Howard said as he was not screwing around when he said this

"Well then I think that confirms things for us then." Issei replied knowing that this wasn't a definite confirmation

"So then do you know where she's currently located then?" Tomas questioned as to her whereabouts

"Not really sure on that since like I said she's a wandering ex nun gone cleric however, I've narrowed it down to her having circled the Southern parts of London. Mainly where homeless shelters and orphanages are so if you guys got to start somewhere then I suggest it'd be around in those where your chances are highest." Howard told them since if that's where they wanted to find Asia then those would be the places to best check

"Good to know and I think it would be best if Issei went to talk with her." Tomas suggested that his twin go and try and talk with her

"I suppose so after all for a matter like this I think that I'll be the best one to talk with her since as always I'm real good at connecting with people." Issei spoke knowing that he'd be the best for the situation at hand

"Well then I wish you luck as we need to do this with haste since I don't want anyone from that Devil's peerage I sensed here to get to her. Because that girl deserves far better than being some punk bastard's slave and I think that we can do just that for her if we can get to her before they do." Howard replied to them knowing that they must get to Asia before the Devil and or one of its peerage members get to her

"Don't worry about it we've got it covered and if those Devils show up then we'll still protect Asia and kill these bastards." Issei stated having full confidence that even if the Devils showed up they'd be able to take the piss out of them no problem

"I like that spirit of yours Issei since if things come to conflict then we're gonna need it and trust me I've been meaning to take someone out with Hrunting." Howard said knowing that the greatsword deserved to see some action once again

"Now then if you don't mind I'm gonna go and just take a walk around and sneak my way into a Gojira concert going on, you wanna come with Tomas?" Howard questioned knowing full well that Tomas was a big fan of Gojira

"Is that even a question you need to ask me." Tomas spoke getting up from his seat

"You guys go on as I'm gonna do some scouting and see get a narrowing down on Asia's location." Issei told them as he wanted to scout the area out more

"Alright well have fun with that meanwhile I'm gonna go see one of the best bands ever." Tomas replied as Gojira was in his top 7 of favorite bands

"Well see ya then." Issei said as he sprinted out the door and went to go across London to better survey the area

* * *

 **(3 days later, August 5th 2015, 9:09 Am, Southern London)**

It would soon be a few days later and was 9 minutes after 9 in the morning as Issei was going through the streets of London tailing as stealthily after Asia who had just got done helping out at an orphanage as he ran across rooftops in order to avoid notice. As he continued to do this until a park was reached as he saw her walking off until soon she stopped in place to say a few prayers as he crawled down from a tree so as not to freak her out.

"I know that your there, so whoever you are come out." Asia spoke as she sensed Issei's presence

"How'd you know I was here?" Issei questioned leaning against the tree

"Because even though you hide your power it still is very oppressive and heavy so it didn't take much at all to notice." Asia replied having sensed Issei's presence for a good while now

"Now then what are you here for sense if you're hear to battle then I'm ready to do so, since I will fight if I must?" Asia questioned as from her nun vestments slid out a stout handled flanged mace

"Relax I'm not here to fight you as all I'm here to do is just talk and maybe be your friend if you'd like." Issei spoke putting his hands up to show he was unarmed

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself as Asia turned towards him

"And I'm Asia Argento a pleasure to meet you." Asia responded as she neared him

"Now then please tell me why you've been following me?" Asia questioned wanting to why he'd done so

With that Issei got a better look at Asia and saw that despite her kind demeanor with her fair skin covered with some grime and bags under her large absinthe colored eyes from being on the run for so long with her face having a hardened expression that was made all the more clear as her long honey blonde hair braids that led to a tightly done braid. As she stood quite short at 5 foot 1 with a relatively slender figure to herself that was toned up from having to constantly be on guard however, her most notable feature was a thin scar that ran down her left eye from a fight with some exorcists that got to hairy.

As she wore nun vestments of dark teal with sky blue accents along with brown leather boots that were worn from constantly traveling around as well as a silver St. Peter's cross around her neck however, he could tell that underneath that she was wearing armor underneath evident by the faint outlines of plate mail beneath it. With the mace in her right hand being a two handed mace that had a wooden handle with steel bands surrounding the handle with the mace head having 8 flanges dividing it with the metal being jet black with the flanges having a iridescent blue tint to it that made it look almost like a shooting star in the morning light.

"Well if you'd sit down with me for a moment I could explain to you why." Issei requested of her as the short cleric stared back at him

"And if I sit down with you, you swear that you won't try anything funny? And that there are no other people with you at the moment as so help me God is there are I will make sure you no what I can do." Asia threatened as she refused to be ambushed once again

"I promise you on the graves of my parents that I won't pull anything funny and that its just you and me here as all I'm came here to do is just talk with you." Issei replied as Asia looked down at her trying to discern if there were any cracks in his story

"Alright I believe you." Asia spoke as she lowered her mace

"And sorry if I'm so tightly wound its just that I've been on the run for so long that I've constantly had to be on guard which has made me very distrusting of people. Because it's no offense to you or anything its the fact that I've had so many people come after me that it makes it hard for me to trust people, so I ask you to be patient with me in that regard. Since I've had many people betray my trust to try and kill me so if I seem defensive to you then that's why" Asia added somberly at the fact that her ability to trust people had been degraded because of the fact that so many have tried to kill her and ambush her as well as capture her for their side made her hesitant to trust people

"I understand the reasoning and I promise that I will be, so then would you please have a seat with me and hear out why I'm here?" Issei asked once again of the blonde haired cleric

"Yes I will." Asia simply replied

With that they sat upon one of the park benches and soon enough Issei informed her of the reason of why he was here in the hopes that he would heal his friend and is so then would be guaranteed refuge with her in Brooklyn. Once Issei was finished explaining himself the blonde cleric took a few moments to let these words sink in as she stared back at Issei looking him over to see if there was any malicious intent behind his words, since after being burned by so many others she thought she could once trust in good faith she had her reasons to be suspicious.

"So then will you come to heal my friend as I swear that if you do this you will be protected and guaranteed safety. Because if there's one thing we do far better than those idiots in the church its that we look after and protect our own regardless of what they've done." Issei told her looking her back with bright absinthe colored eyes that had predatory slits in them

"...My answer is simple Issei." Asia told him as there was a pregnant pause that made the tension so dense that it was almost suffocating

"I will come with you to heal your friend." Asia said to him as Issei breathed out a sigh of relief at that

"Thank you so much, as you've no idea how much this means!" Issei thanked her in elation at this

"Think nothing of it as it goes against my morals to let someone as good as how you've described this Kourtney woman. Especially if she'd be willing to take me into her home and let me stay with her." Asia replied as she felt it right to help out this Kourtney person Issei spoke so highly of not to mention it would be nice to have a permanent home

"That's excellent to here as you've no idea how much I appreciate this from you. And I promise that you'll like Kourtney just be careful because she hugs like super hard." Issei told her with a bashful grin on his face

"I don't mind hugs at all since it's been a long time since I've ever received one so I welcome them no matter what." Asia said since despite her guarded demeanor she did like being hugged

"That's good to hear…" Issei spoke before Asia narrowed her eyes before raising her hand as midnight blue light brimming with divine energy formed

"I would advise you to get down Issei as we're being watched." Asia stated before firing a bolt of cobalt blue divine energy at a maple tree that blasted it away as a figure fell with a burning hole in the leather armor as his stomach showed potent burns

"Nice shot how'd you know that Devil was there?" Issei spoke as he summoned his axes from within the Boosted Gear

"Like I said I've been on the run for a very long time, so I know when I'm being followed I just wanted to finish talking with you is all since you seem genuinely like a nice guy." Asia spoke as she took off her nun vestments revealing dark grey plate armor with amethyst trim

"So then you mind telling us why you were spying, because its really damn rude when you intrude on other people's conversations?" Issei questioned holding his battle-axes at the ready

"Like I have to tell you anything, for I'm Horus pawn to House Focalor and since my cover has been blown then I shall take this chance to capture the nun and take you out. So then what will it be Asia Argento come willingly and join my master's side or be taken by force." Horus said as he was a man in his mid 20's with neck length strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes wearing black leather armor and holding twin scimitars

"I think you no my rebuttal." Asia responded as she snapped her finger and a medium length shield appeared on her offhand

"Fine then by force it is." Horus spoke as he readied his scimitars

"Oh and before we fight Issei I think this will help out." Asia spoke as soon enough Issei was cloaked in ethereal cobalt blue plate armor made of divine energy

"Thanks and let's take him out." Issei thanked as he rushed forth after the Focalor pawn

With that Issei met the Focalor pawn who promoted himself to Rook thinking that his enhanced strength would allow him to overpower Issei with speedy swordplay only for him to nearly buckle as the the bounty hunter crashed down upon him like an avalanche; to which was evident by the ground slightly cratering before him. As he went in for a second strike slashing into the blast made by Asia's bolt of divine energy where it slashed through soft muscle like tissue paper as Horus tried to go in for a twin stab at Issei's sternum with both scimitars only for him to parry them and use his strength to nearly disarm the pawn.

For Horus had to dodge out of the way as Asia came into the fray with an attempt to crash into him with both shield and mace with her being successful as she knocked him prone with her shield and smacked him in the chest that it broke 2 ribs as he fell to the ground. As Asia grabbed his face as divine energy flowed into him as he yelled out in pain as various wounds opened up upon his body that bled as he pushed her off of him, but not before the moment he got up Issei slashed him across the face taking out his right eye in the process.

As Horus soon tried to run to get some distance between them and regroup in knowing that just from this initial melee he was way in over his head and therefore tried to run only for Asia to fire another bolt of divine energy that caught him in his right lower leg. This caused Horus to fall and skid a few feet as his leg showed caustic burns that felt like it was in acid as he tried to stand however, Issei's twin battle-axes hooked themselves into Horus's side before throwing him and slamming him into a tree.

"So then where do you think your going as we're just getting started." Issei spoke as Horus was standing with his leather armor having been sundered

"You may have stopped me from trying to get reinforcements, but that won't stop me from defeating you and taking the nun back with me." Horus spoke standing up despite his injuries

"I will not become a Devil do you understand as I will never become apart of you, because by the name of my God your leader will never have me." Asia spoke defiantly as she readied her mace as she refused to become a Devil considering that her background and her exile made her have a very potent distaste for Devils

"You say that but, soon you will join and be brought to heel under our leader." Horus spoke before soon enough he was sent through 4 trees by a blast of ice from Issei with h

"Just shut already." Issei spat as he and Asia went after him with her hands glowing with divine energy

With that the shivering pawn was subject to being warmed up instantly as a pillar of midnight blue holy flame and divine light erupted beneath him causing him to yell out in pain as the attack ravaged his body as once it ended stood a smoking Focalor pawn covered in 2nd degree burns with some of his leather armor destroyed. As he managed to regain his senses enough to see Issei coming and attack him with a thrust to the face that worked against him as it soon shattered and erupted into a pulse of radiant energy that destroyed the leather chestpiece he wore leaving him bare naked.

This allowed for Issei to use this moment to go in for a devastating crosscut to the stomach that cut through the pawn's enhanced durability and nearly disemboweled him evident by the showing of angry red deep muscle tissue as he dropped to a knee from the severity of the wound. That was until Asia blindsided him as she channeled divine energy into her flanged mace as with a loud crack dislocated jawbone, before following it up by powering up divine energy to its fullest and soon enough landed the finishing blow as midnight blue light burst forth spraying gore, blood and skull across the park

"Well then that was something as for someone who seems so nice you sure gave that guy a violent end." Issei stated as he saw the now headless pawn

"It was a quick and painless end as he felt nothing as trust me I could've made it much worse for him, but I'm not a fan of giving people prolonged deaths. As I don't like having to do this enough, but its something I have to in order to stay alive with all these people that have been after me since my exile." Asia stated flinging the blood off her mace as she didn't really like fighting or killing but knew it was a necessary thing to do to survive

"Huh looks like you and my brother share similar sentiments." Issei spoke as he put his axes away

"Let's leave as I'd rather not have to look at this Devils corpse." Asia said as she didn't really want to look at this corpse any longer than she had to

"Alright just let me dispose of this really quick and then we'll be on our way." Issei replied as he picked up the corpse and quickly bounded off to find a good place to rid of it

 _"Thank you my lord for sending me Issei Hyoudou."_ Asia thought to herself thankful she found someone to give her a new start in life

* * *

 **(London City Airport, 2 days later, 11:55 Pm, August 7th 2015)**

It was 5 till midnight as Howard, Issei and Tomas were all seeing Asia off as she headed for the airport as she was thanking them for doing this for her as they were saying there farewells to her at the airport.

"Hey guys before I go there's one last thing I want to do before I go." Asia said as she went go to her terminal

"What's that exactly?" Tomas asked as Asia snapped her fingers as a pulse of midnight blue divine energy was brought forth

"Trust me you guys will thank me once you find out, but anyways goodbye and thanks for giving me a new start in Brooklyn." Asia told them with a smile on her face

"Ok well see ya later." Issei said to her as she began to head into the airplane

"And have fun and tell Kourtney I said hello." Howard added as Asia waved to them goodbye as she got on the airplane

"So then what do you guys think she meant when she said we'll thank her later?" Issei questioned wondering what Asia meant

"I don't know but I assume we'll know once we see it." Tomas answered back as they walked out of the airport

"I hope its something cool." Issei hoped as they continued to walk throughout the airport

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be worth it." Tomas spoke before Howard soon walked ahead as he felt something unholy

"Well then I think I found out what she did." Howard spoke as he saw what she did

"What would that be Howard?" Issei asked as he went over

"She managed to hallow the place which means that if these Devils tried to come that its gonna hurt them like hell to try since it looks like one of them did." Howard spoke seeing a faint blue radiance was covering the airport

"So then I have an idea of how we can neutralize the King and divide up who kills who?" Issei suggested

"Really what is it?" Tomas questioned as to what this would entail

"Well Tomas you could open up a portal snag the king and bring them to one of the more vacant parts of the airports where Howard can come in and impale her with Hrunting, since Devils are super weak to holy swords and then I deliver the finishing blow with a quick beheading. Then we'll be free to hunt down the rest of their peerage and end this shit." Issei told them as it would be a bit of a longshot but it was definitely worth it

"What do you say Howard can you lock on to the bitch so I can snatch them up?" Tomas asked since if the drunken exorcist could get a lock onto the Focalor King then he could get to them no problem

"Yeah I can do that all we need to do is get in position and do this shit, because I've been itching to use Hrunting in a fight." Howard said as it wouldn't really be a problem for him at all

"Alright then let's get this show on the road then." Tomas spoke since they had one chance and one chance only to do this right

With that Howard and Issei got into position as Tomas soon opened a portal and quickly enough like a specter snatched the Focalor King before she could even cry out for help as soon enough she was sent skidding across the hallowed grounds of the airports as her skin burned caustically from being on hallowed grounds. As the auburn haired Focalor looked around for her assailant only the sound of twin gunshots to nearly hit her in the femoral artery within both legs as she fell to the ground at her bleeding legs as she soon fired out a roaring line of flame at the last area she heard the gunfire.

Only for her to be met with the terrifying visage of Howard in black plate armor with emerald trim that made him look as though he were a mix between The Mountain from Game of Thrones and a medieval Michael Myers as he jumped through the flame and fire with a greatsword in his hands. As soon enough before the Focalor king watched with wide grey eyes as she put up a magical barrier to defend herself only for Howard to cleave through it and in doing so lop off her right arm at the bicep causing a gout of blood to burst forth.

With her not having enough time to gasp out in pain as 3 violent shots were made evident by her clothing being sundered as an unbearable cold swept through her body as black spots danced around her vision before Howard and Issei delivered their finishing blows. With Howard impaling her with Hrunting and held her upwards as it severed her spine before Issei jumped down from on high and decapitated her in a single swipe of one of his axes.

"Got to admit Issei I didn't expect for it to work that well." Howard spoke impressed that their plan had worked so efficiently

"Hey what can I say that when we want to get something done then we can damn sure make it happen, so I had no doubt that it would work." Issei said having no doubt in his mind the plan wouldn't work

"Now then the only thing left to do is how're we gonna split up taking out the rest of her peerage, since there's two for each of so how're we gonna do this?" Issei questioned wondering how they'd split up

"Well for starters I'll take on the Queen and Bishop since with how I as a marksman and with my Sacred Gear they really won't be able to stand a chance against me." Tomas spoke since he knew that he was perfect for this kind of thing

"Alright well that just leaves us the Knights and Rooks as you wanna settle this how we always do?" Issei asked taking out a quarter

"Heads for Rooks and Tails I get Knights." Howard responded as Issei nodded at this and flipped the coin

"Well congratulations Howard as your fighting Knights which means I got the Rooks." Issei told Howard as the quarter landed on Tails

"Ok then as good luck guys as let's fuck em up and may the best man win." Tomas spoke as they all high fived each other

With that in mind Tomas soon made a portal for them to step through as they soon saw the peerage splitting up and using this to their advantage Tomas soon threw a modified flash bang into the area as soon enough everyone in a 180 foot radius was blinded by the intense light as their insides felt like a battering ram struck them. As soon enough the Focalor Knights were clotheslined by Howard, Tomas having gotten the Focalor Queen's attention, by blasting apart the Bishop by emptying every single round of Judgement into the Bishop rendering her a blown apart corpse and Issei getting the attention of the Rooks to give chase to him by breathing out a gout white hot flame before running off into the dark of the knight

* * *

 **(Howard vs Focalor Knights)**

"So then congratulations you two get to die against my holy sword Hrunting, so then is there anything else the two of you'd like to do before I cut you half. Because I really hope you guys put up more of a fight than your punk ass king since that was a disappointment." Howard spoke holding aloft Hrunting which shined with a dull pulse

"You'll regret what you've done to her!" The spear wielding knight exclaimed bristling with anger

"Damn it don't rush in so blindly Hiro." The other Knight spoke

"Shut up Akira he needs to pay for what he's done these exorcists are all the same." Hiro snarled as he charged in with a battle cry

"Hey I'm a fuck mothering paladin you piece of shit and I deserved to be called as such." Howard retorted blocking the spear jab to his throat

"You don't deserve nothing but, this spear in your neck." Hiro spoke with venom in his voice as Howard smirked

"Well then why don't you and your friend try and do something to avenge your dead leader, so then how about instead of talking about it you do something." Howard retorted as an armored backfist plowed into Hiro breaking his nose in the process

"So then you two ready die then because I think y'all need to be shown why you little bastards never stand a chance." Howard spoke as he gripped Hrunting in a 2 handed grip

With that the full moon fully brought Hrunting to light as it was a large greatsword with the blade being as wide as a grown man forearm with the blade being the color of a storm cloud and 4 and a quarter feet long; with the hilt being twin horn like prongs that curved outwards with the handle being a metallic mix of onyx and with emerald lines going through it like a D.N.A helix wrapped in absinthe colored leather. And with that he wasted no time as he brought down the Hrunting in a overhand chop had it not been for Akira parrying with longsword; then her fellow knight would've been cleaved in twain however, that didn't mean that said knight didn't come out unscathed as the force behind it cracked her armguard straight down the middle.

For Hiro tried to follow through with a spear thrust to pierce his armor only for him to pommel strike Akira in the temple to daze her before turning his attention the spear wielding knight and slash him across the chest sundering two of his ribs before gripping his greatsword and using it like a club to bash him in his femur so hard you could hear it crack. As Hiro dropped to the ground at his busted up leg as Howard prepared to cut his target in half when Akira intercepted with her longsword once again and went to slash the paladin across his chest only for it to miss as Howard stared her down as soon enough Howard channeled divine power into himself and released it outwards.

With that the young Focalor Knight found herself frozen in place as utter terror gripped her heart at the towering armored behemoth of a man before her that stared her down before swinging once again with Hrunting as he soon impaled her in the gut with 8 inches of blade. Before giving her an armored boot to the chest that knocked the wind out of her, before turning his attention back towards Hiro who stood on his good leg defiantly as he gave a war cry and charged after Howard who punched him with an armored fist which gave him a hell of shiner with his right eye swelling up.

"Wow you are stupid you know that, since if your gonna be doing something like that make sure you've got the skill to back it up something you clearly lack." Howard spoke as he caught the spear like it was nothing as Hiro tried to struggle

"I'll kill you do you hear me, you'll pay for what you did!" Hiro shouted trying to wrench the spear out of Howard's grip

"Really well then I think you need to be set back to reality you little shit." Howard told him as using a good deal of strength he slashed at Hiro who soon barfed out blood in abundance from the blow

"Y..You…...b...bas...tard." Hiro wheezed as soon enough his lower half at the waist fell to the ground as well as the rest of his innards

"Now then that just leaves you." Howard spoke as he looked over at the ruby haired Knight

"Please kill me since if I live after this night I'll either be made a stray Devil or be turned over to another peerage neither of which I want. Therefore please give me a warrior's death from one swordsman to another this is all that I ask of you." Akira pleaded with the paladin since she wanted neither fate to befall her

"I can do that for you." Howard said as he raised Hrunting

"Thank you as I appreciate the chance to die by combat, by someone of your skill." Akira spoke as the rushed after each other

With that in mind Howard and Akira clashed blades once again as Akira held her longsword up as despite Howard's far superior strength as she was being pushed back as he slashed her across the chest tearing a deep gash in her breastplate. Before coming down with another overhand chop that Akira managed to defend against as her remaining armguard and her destroyed one shattered as one of the bones in her forearm nearly broke and formed a simple fracture from the impact.

However, despite that she pressed forward merely using her right hand to hold her broadsword in a reverse grip and kept going impressing Howard with her resolve as he fended off her attacks with impunity and an ironclad defense as he blocked her strikes with impunity. As he soon used Hrunting like an improvised club and smacked her across the face with it leaving a large bruise that knocked out 5 of her back teeth that were ejected with small globs of blood following after before continuing to use this as a chance to destroy the rest of her breastplate causing a large gash to form.

As it went from her a bit past her right shoulder and curved slightly through her navel nearly going into her deep muscle as the wound bled quite a great deal however, she still remained on feet holding onto her longsword as she lunged after him as the longsword sparked against his armor. However, it was not enough as he used the opening left by her lunging after stabbed her right through her chest with Hrunting scraping against one of her lungs as he breath hitched painfully as she tried to inhale with him withdrawing it.

"I'm impressed that you've managed to survive this long however, I think this is where I have to end things for it was a pleasure doing battle with you." Howard spoke as it was a shame to kill someone with such talent

"I understand and thank you for giving me one last fight." Akira thanked for Howard allowing her to be granted death in combat

"No problem and its a shame since had things gone differently you would've been a great comrade to have in arms." Howard replied as he began to channel divine energy into Hrunting

"Thank you and I wish that as well however, sadly enough not all wishes come true." Akira responded before dashing off towards Howard

Soon enough Hrunting was covered in divine energy that took the form of a absinthe colored sludge that had a consistency in-between fog and tar as he rushed after Akira and met her charge head on as the two clashed as their was soon silence soon filled the area. Before soon enough Akira fell to the side with a large chunk of her flesh having been obliterated from the divine smite on her right side causing her to soon bleed out as she a large pool of blood began to form around her as Howard stood over her before saying a few parting words and heading off.

However, as her view faded to black and the evil piece within was destroyed from the attacked launched upon her as her blood pooled around her she saw something in her death throes that made her look in surprise. That being of a 10 winged angel with golden wings and wearing plate armor twin longswords at her hips before closing her eyes and cradling her body and soon took flight elsewhere as Akira's last thoughts as darkness consumed her was that she was glad she could have her supposedly last battle.

* * *

( **Tomas vs Focalor Queen)**

"That's right you bitch come and get it." Tomas whispered as he hid waiting for the Focalor Queen who was looking for him

 _"Gotcha bitch."_ Tomas thought to himself

And with that in mind he soon waited for him to get in range as he soon took a shot at the Focalor's Queen's left wing with the revolver echoing as the wing was blown clean off as the Queen fell to the ground in a heap. Soon enough a magic circle appeared overhead that caused Tomas to quickly make a portal and leap through it as where he once was a plethora of serrated daggers rained down impaling the ground like it was a deadly hail storm of blades as the Focalor Queen surveyed his surroundings at where the bounty hunter was.

That was until a gunshot blew off a chunk from the side of his neck as frost began to cover the wound that bled bright red before firing another one at his gut before running off elsewhere to take cover to which frustrated the Focalor Queen at the constant cat and mouse game Tomas was playing. However, his pride wouldn't allow for the man who'd shot at him so many times and killed his fellow Devil right in front of him to get away therefore he gave chase to Tomas who smirked as he was leading him right where he wanted him.

He soon caught up with Tomas who merely smirked at him and when he wondered why the gunslinger was smirking it was as soon enough a bomb was mere inches away from his feet and soon enough raised a wall of thick stone to protect himself as the bomb soon exploded. And while it managed to protect him from some of the explosion it didn't against the full brunt of it as the shockwave and flame was powerful enough to shred and burn his robes rendering him half naked with 2nd degree burns cascading across his face as some shrapnel tore apart his now angry red flesh.

"So then quick question how does it feel knowing you're so very much outmatched considering that I'm literally made to be a counter for all you mages?" Tomas questioned considering that he was very much excellent at being a counter-mage

"Shut your damn mouth already, as I swear I'll see to it that you and those two you were with die!" The Focalor Queen exclaimed as he began charging up a lightning bolt

"Apparently you forget who I am and what my brother's did 2 years ago to another Devil and her peerage who thought they were shit but really weren't shit." Tomas said as the lightning bolt was fired at him to which he absorbed with his sacred gear

"What the hell are you even talking about?" The Focalor Queen questioned as though he managed to dodge the golden lighting bolt still hit him blasting a wound in his stomach the size of a baby's fist

"Simple I am Tomas Hyoudou and one of the people that's taking on your Rooks is my brother Issei and what we did was something that I thought all Devils would remember. After all we made sure that they wouldn't forget something like that." Tomas spoke as he reloaded his revolver

"You two did that as that was a massacre of what you did to the heiress of House Asmoday and her peerage; just what kind of monsters are you." The Focalor Queen stated taken aback at knowing he was facing one of the people who did that

"For one that wasn't so much of a massacre as it was an execution since at the time I was still a novice at wielding my alternative weapon. However, that being said she refused to leave us alone so I decided that it would be best if I and my brother made a example of them all that we aren't for sale. But with all that being said time for you to die." Tomas explained as he aimed a shot at the Focalor Queen

With that in mind he shot him in the chest narrowly hitting the lower left lung as it pushed him back 10 feet before firing off 2 more into the Focalor Queen one with which tore through flesh and collarbone and the other punching through his sternum and knocking the air out of his chest. As the Focalor Queen fired out with a roaring line of white hot flame that Tomas quickly got out of the way from with a quickly made portal escaping harm as he did so, before soon reappearing behind said queen and shooting him in the shoulder as a small hole was made in the left shoulder causing it to bleed slowly as permafrost covered the wound.

For soon enough Tomas had to make another portal as a magical circle was made as the ground cracked and crumbled before a wave of sewer water erupted causing him to soon take refuge upon a rooftop to which he switched to his rifle. As he soon took aim waiting for a shot as he saw one and took the shot which left a gaping hole in the right side of his face as his right eye and a part of the bone around it was decimated as blood and ocular fluid streamed out, as he quickly reloaded and before the Focalor Queen could react he took another shot with him smirking at the mortal wound he landed.

With his stomach being completely sundered by the shot as he was on his knees as he felt the wound begin to septic as blood and bile began to leak inside him like an leaky faucet as he clutched at his gut from the serious wound that began to bleed profusely. With that a large magical circle formed around him in a 30 foot radius knowing what this meant he soon ran off the roof, as an immolation of searing flames erupted catching fire to his jacket as he managed to grasp onto a ladder patting down the flames that burned away a portion of his t-shirt.

 _"This sucks the bastard burned away one of my favorite t-shirts, but at least I got him back with that shot to his stomach at least that's a win to balance things out for me."_ Tomas thought to himself at the fact that his had the upper left portion of it burnt with him sustaining 1st degree burns

"Now then time to finish this since I'm getting tired of dealing with him then again." Tomas said under his back as he switched to his revolver once more

"Damn it he's better than what I even thought and curse myself for not even bothering to know healing spells, since they would be most useful at the moment." The Focalor Queen spoke under his breath as he felt his wound begin to go septic

"Surprise motherfucker." Tomas said as he shot the Focalor Queen in both of his legs one hitting a kneecap and the other hitting the femoral artery as the Focalor Queen was knocked prone

"You bastard you'll pay for that!" The Focalor Queen cursed cradling his wounded leg

"Really and how're you gonna do that since in case you haven't noticed I've got you completely fucked over right about now. Therefore I'd really like to see you try." Tomas stated matter of factly considering that he's been able to consistently overpower the mage before him

"As you wish." The Focalor Queen spat as he shot out a 1 foot long glowing ball of emerald green acid at Tomas

 _"Dumbass."_ Tomas thought as he used Sacred Gear to absorb and fire the now golden and emerald sphere of acid back at the attacker

"Wow I swear for someone who's a magic user the last spell you'd want to use on a guy like me would be acid considering that oh damn you aren't in the best of shape." Tomas said as he watched as his opponent let out gargled screams as the acid caustically melted him to death

"Now then I wonder how Issei is fairing." Tomas wondered as to how his twin brother was fairing against the Rooks

* * *

 **(Issei vs Focalor Rooks)**

"If this is all you have to offer then as meat shields you guys are pretty shitty at your job." Issei spoke looking at his two opponents with disappointment

"Because look at the two of you all I've done is just slice you up like it's a shawarma joint; then again considering who I am and how far down the food chain the two of you are its to be expected." Issei added with smug smile on his face as he absentmindedly spun one of his battle-axes around in his hand

"That tears it I'll smash you to pieces!" The maul wielding Rook stated before charging in

"You may have gotten lucky against us so far, but we will obliterate you yet!" The claymore wielding Rook shouted as Issei smirked

"That's right come closer to me you fuckers as I've got something for you fuckers that'll take out whack a mole guy over there." Issei thought to himself as he looked at the wounded Rooks rushing after him

With that Issei did a flourish of his right battle-axe that pulsed with an arcane force before vanishing out of sight, before appearing behind the maul wielding Rook and soon enough slashed him across the back the result and cut a deep gash into his back that nearly blew apart his right arm evident by angry red muscle and blood covered bone showing forth. On the other hand Issei then proceeded to continue this arc to the claymore wielding Rook who suffered from a devastating upward slash that sundered through deep muscle up the upper abdomen and slashed through the chestplate and destroyed 3 and a half ribs as the strike left the chestplate on the right side completely obliterated.

With Issei soon teleporting 5 feet away and using a car as a springboard before launching back with such force that the passenger side was caved in like a crushed soda can, as Issei slashed with both axes towards the stunned maul wielding rook one that slashed out both of his eyes and the other that decapitated him in one fell swoop. The headless corpse soon fell over spraying out blood as the body twitching in its death throes as blood gushed from the wound as Issei with a few swings of his battle-axe flicked the blood off of the battle-axe before doing a flourish with his left one as if to say come and get it.

To which the claymore wielding Rook soon let out an enraged roar of pain and anger as he charged after Issei in full rage of the fact that his comrade had been slain as their blades clashed, as Issei wasn't giving an single inch as the two clashed in a bladelock.

"This has just got to be the worst night for you; what with your King being slain, your peerage members getting destroyed and now your fellow Rook getting decapitated. So to put it simply this is just not your day ain't it." Issei said as the Focalor Rook pressed down on Issei with fury at this night gone completely awry

"I'll you in half for what you've done; do you hear me as you won't see sunrise when I'm done with you!" The Focalor Rook growled in rage of his fellow Rook being slain before him

"Oh I'm so scared of a 6 foot tall wall of meat and stupid." Issei responded as he remained unfazed during the bladelock as he soon broke it off

"That tears it I'll chop you into pieces!" The Focalor Rook roared raising the large sword

"Good luck with that, because you'll need it." Issei replied with a smirk on his face

With that he raised his left axe to block the overhand blow designed to split his skull open like a guillotine as the Rook pressed down as hard as he could yet Issei remained undeterred smirking as the Rook rained down overhand cleaves upon him like an avalanche in his rage. For he merely blocked them with impunity and dodging out of harms way like they weren't even there, as the Rook continued to become frustrated at the fact that his sword swings were missing as to Issei this was child's play to him considering that he and Tomas fought against creatures way stronger than this armored Rook.

That in mind Issei took this chance to use a missed swing from the claymore wielding Rook to use the blade as a springboard and slash down across his face leaving a deep gash, as his left eye was split in half along with part of his lip being split leaving his face with a deepened wound across it. For he was half blinded as his sole teal color eye saw both battle-axes jammed into his destroyed chestplate and in a show of brute strength lifted him overhead and threw him a good 10 feet making him land into a brick wall with a loud thud.

"So then is this all you've got since I would've expected more from someone who's supposed to be the tank, but all you've done is just serve the purpose of getting completely annihilated by me. Just like what I did with your friend." Issei spoke absentmindedly spinning his battle-axes around

"Damn you take this seriously as this isn't a fucking game you bastard!" The Focalor Rook demanded tired of Issei's toying with him

"Well since you'll die anyways I guess I can oblige." Issei responded as the Boosted Gear appeared

 **"So then you really are using my power for some pansy like this?"** Ddraig questioned as Issei rolled his eyes

"Look he wanted to have me take him seriously so I am." Issei told the dragon within

 **"If you were taking this seriously you would be using Balance Breaker already."** Ddraig countered

"Look I said I would take him seriously just not all the way seriously, so what do you say you wanna decimate the fuck out of him?" Issei questioned as he heard the sound of Boost go off

 **"Does that answer that question. Now then take care of this idiot since he's been nothing but a complete waste of our time and effort."** Ddraig spoke as 3 more Boosts went off as Issei gained a predatory and almost feral smirk

"Trust me I've got all I need as he won't know what hit him." Issei said as he rushed off after the one eyed Rook

With that in mind Issei rushed off as he went out at full speed and tackled the Rook with such force that they went through 3 buildings before Issei stopped and knocked over a wall as the half blinded Rook was stunned by all of what transpired at once. That was until with a single slash half of the flesh on the Rook's face was slashed off revealing deep muscle tissue, nerve endings and skull painted an angry red as now half of his face was turned into an agonizing grimace that stung in the summer heat as he staggered back from the blow.

As Issei soon took the man's legs out from under him in a literal sense as with a low swipe the man's right leg at the thigh was severed causing him to start gushing blood as when Issei came in with another swing of his battle-axes against the Rook's claymore. Suffice to say it didn't end well for the Rook evident by the fact that that Issei not only broke through the large blade but also cut the Rook's arms off one at the forearms and another at the triceps leaving him literally disarmed as both limbs were spurting out blood.

With the Focalor Rook rendered a one legged gimp by Issei he decided to deliver the finishing blow by standing him up and soon jumped up as with a swing began to vertically split the Rook down the middle. The force of which was so great that it left a gash like crater upon the concrete 38 feet long in either direction and 9 feet wide in diameter, as a shockwave of force erupted from the epicenter shattering the windows as he stood on one side of the small chasm he made quickly running away since it would be hard to explain why an eviscerated corpse was at the bottom of a small chasm.

"Well that was a small deal of fun wasn't it Ddraig?" Issei questioned the great wyrm of a dragon within himself

 **"Yes they were adequate targets to beat upon however, the next time you call upon my power make sure that its against more worthy foes."** Ddraig responded as Issei grinned

"Trust me there will be plenty of targets for us to hunt Ddraig after all that's the fun of being a bounty hunter; there's always more worthy quarry to hunt after." Issei responded with a predatory grin on his face

"Since have I ever let you down when we go after a quarry on our own?" Issei questioned the Dragon of Domination

 **"No you never have as everything you've gone after has proven consistently worth use of my power since it'll be all for preparation for the greatest 2 you've yet to huntdown.** " Ddraig spoke as Issei's eyes pulsed with green light

 _"Soon Kokabiel will fall and then after that the White One dies by my hand as have his head yet."_ Issei thought to himself as he sped off through the night

* * *

 **(3 days later, August 10th 2015, London, Britain, 1:45 Pm)**

Days passed as Asia had made it safely to Brooklyn and finally finished on the damage done to Kourtney's spine and legs which to the blonde cleric was quite extensive, but nothing she couldn't handle yet the fact that she had to put Kourtney into a medically induced coma because of the screaming didn't help. As now the only thing left after celebrating their victory over the Focalor Devils; they were mainly just relaxing with Tomas nursing over a hangover from all the drinking done with Howard as one thing he'd give Issei was that he'd had a greater constitution than he did.

"Oh dear god am I never drinking that much ever again with Howard." Tomas lamented at the fact that he drank with Howard

"As how that man hasn't had liver failure is so beyond me at the point that I don't even question it." Tomas spoke his head feeling like Kourtney had given him a Shoryuken

"Well at least this makes my fucking hangover much better." Tomas thought to himself as he opened up the Skype call

"Hello Saji how're things holding up in Kuoh?" Tomas asked the blonde haired grey eyed teen

"They've been doing fairly well all things considered." Saji replied to the gunslinger

"Although you aren't looking to hot there Tomas did something happen to you?" Saji asked of him

"I went out for drinks with an old friend of mine who has the liver made of fucking diamond since how he hasn't had kidney or liver failure yet is beyond me at this point. But I am now paying for it with a massive hangover that I regret since oh my god do I regret drinking with him at this current moment and all moments to come." Tomas answered with a sigh as his head was pounding from the gigantic hangover he now had

"I'd play you something to heal that over for you, but I'm afraid that my talents don't reach halfway across the world." Saji spoke as he tuned a guitar of his

"Well I appreciate the sentiment I do think that your talents of being a bard are just enough since as far as they come you do fantastic in that regard." Tomas replied since his talents as a bard from what he's heard of Saji has really gone the distance

"Hey well when I'm friends with people like you and your brother for as long we've been friends then it makes sense to have to catch up with you. It just so happens that being a bard is how I make things work considering that we've been friends since we were kids." Saji said with a smile on his face at how their long distance friendship has stood the test of time

"Well when we've been friends as long as Issei has been with Irina then it stands to reason that our friendship would make us both grow as people." Tomas said as he would have cracked a smile but the hangover he was suffering trumped that

Since while Issei had Irina as his childhood friend he had Saji as his with the two of them getting along quite well and especially since unlike Irina since their departure from Kuoh Town; Saji had kept in close and consistent contact with Tomas which the gunslinger was thankful for. For he was also proud of Saji since word around the block was that Saji had become a up and coming Bard since his bardic talents came in handy of him not only being great for diplomatic situations such as cutting deals and making them, but also as a very versatile spellcaster and could through his charm and charisma get to knowledge his heart desired all he needed was time.

"Yes and I've got to still say you've been making it quite far in your being a bard as I also have news to tell you that I think you'll like to here." Tomas spoke getting Saji's attention

"What is it Tomas?" Saji questioned

"Simple its that Issei and I are gonna be returning to Kuoh Town next month as all we need to do is just take care of one last bounty which is a pit fiend that's been running rampant recently in Russia." Tomas stated since he was ready to fucking go against a pit fiend having grown to despise them after what they've done to Kourtney

"I wish you the best against them since I've heard about pit fiends nasty bastards they are and something I'm hoping I don't have to ever fight against." Saji spoke as in his becoming a bard had heard about them and knew they were very powerful demons

"Thanks I appreciate since I really and I mean really hold a grudge against them to what they've done to a friend of mine therefore you can be assured that I will be sparing no expense in making sure that it's destroyed." Tomas spoke with disdain as he was going to make sure that the pit fiend terrorizing and running rampant in Russia obliterated

"Once again I say good luck to that and also when you and Issei come to Kuoh I'm going to warn you against something." Saji responded to Tomas who looked at him

"What're you wanting to warn me against Saji?" Tomas questioned his longtime friend

"Well as you may know I became a Devil under the Sitri heiress so that I can fulfill my neverending lust for knowledge; considering how the Sitri's are known to have in the Devil's side of things some of the largest known collections and libraries full of arcane knowledge. Therefore I became a pawn under her so that I could fulfill my lust for knowledge, because she had something I wanted therefore becoming a Devil was a small price to pay so that I can occasionally raid their collections." Saji said with snide smile considering that it was the only reason he joined Sona's peerage

"Fair enough considering that hey we're all guilty of our vices mine is a greed for money and yours is an insatiable lust for the arcane that is combined with your talents in comedy and music as a bard." Tomas replied knowing that everyone had their vices especially with Issei in his pride in being a hunter

"Yes and be that as it may I caution you and your brothers to stay away from these two people when you come to Kuoh that being of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Because these two are gonna try and make you and Issei into Devils since they covet power just like any other and knowing of the powerhouses you two are they'll gunning for you two like crazy." Saji told the gunslinger knowing for a fact that his king and the Gremory heiress would be gunning for the both of them

"Trust me we've handled Devils before and they all wind up the same." Tomas told Saji with an irritable undertone

"And before you say anything I'm not gonna kill her or anything since I'm not gonna have you be sold to the highest bidder or anything, as that would be a massive dick move to you as one of my longtime friends." Tomas added stopping Saji before he could say anything on Sona which made the bard breathe a sigh of relief

"Thanks I appreciate that since that's one of the caveats to being a Devil well that and holy items and holy weapons in general, but at least with my contracts I can satiate my lust." Saji thanked him since he'd rather not have his boss die

"However, the Gremory I make no promises about since if she bugs me and Issei repeatedly I'll make sure to have a repeat of what happened with those Asmoday tools. Only this time I'll make sure that every Devil gets the message since no one takes mine and my brother's freedom and gets in the way of our revenge." Tomas told Saji since while the Sitri heiress was off limits for having her brains blown out the same couldn't be said for this Rias Gremory

"Oh I could care less about her as I don't mind you shooting her at all, since all things considered she's an idiot all things considered because the more you know about her the more you'll agree on this." Saji spoke considering that while she had the trademarked Gremory kindness her abilities as a leader were lackluster

"Well then you can fill me in more about that when I make my return since I gotta here about this and moreover one other thing that I have to ask that will be quite pertinent to us being there?" Tomas asked of him

"Sure what is it that you want to know." Saji replied back

"In terms of monsters how bad are talking that town is infested with considering that I've got quite a gut feeling that it ain't exactly free of fiends and monsters and undead. So please tell me how bad are we looking at here." Tomas asked once again wanting to know that if his home was infested with monsters to had bad the severity of it was

"Let me put it this way that when you return that their isn't gonna be any numerical shortage of monsters for you guys to fight. Because in the time that they've taken over our home as their territory they've done a pretty shit job at keeping it clean of them since oh boy are we talking monster hunting grounds for you guys. Since here's the thing while I'm strong in my capabilities I'm only one person and therefore there's only so much I can do at one time." Saji told him considering that their hometown was quite infested with monstrous creatures

Considering that he's been having to run the gamut of balancing a thirst for knowledge of the arcane and other things of that nature and protecting his home from monsters, fiends and the undead something that was quite hard for him to do since he was only one man. Therefore you could see this in the slight bags under his eyes and the shock of grey in his hair from some of the stress of having to fight against them nonstop therefore the Sitri pawn did feel a good deal of stress from having to be the sole protector of Kuoh.

"Well then after things are done in Russia and I check in on my friend Kourtney we'll be over in Kuoh to assist you since I can see some of the wear and tear on you Saji. For that I thank and commend you for protecting our home as it means a lot man." Tomas thanked the bard for his protection of their hometown as Saji gave him a thumbs up at that

"Thank you I appreciate it since between contracts and my having to protect our home its quite a lot, because oh boy are these things rampant throughout. Therefore your pal Saji would definitely appreciate the help because man is doing this stuff very tiring." Saji spoke since having to this was something that was the epitome of multitasking

"Trust me when Issei and I get there you can rest more easily since we are gonna be working together so that way you don't have to run yourself ragged." Tomas told him since once Issei and him got back they were gonna help him out a lot

"Besides Issei is gonna probably be both angry at the fact that our home is infested with monsters since who wouldn't and excited at the fact that there's gonna be plenty of monsters to be his quarry. Because fun thing about Issei he's got a whole apex predator thing going on with him so after awhile monster slaying is gonna be like his hobby once he gets there." Tomas added knowing that Issei would be a mix of angry and excited in knowing Kuoh had a monster infestation

"Well that'll more than likely that'll be an asset to me however, I'm gonna go on and nap for a little bit since tonight I gotta go kill some fucking trolls downtown. So I'll talk to you later when you aren't having a hangover Tomas." Saji spoke as he yawned since first thing he learned was that trolls were a pain in the ass to deal with

"Good luck man and I'll see you later." Tomas replied as the call ended

"Well Fafnir looks like we'll have our luck cut out for us when we get back to Kuoh." Tomas spoke as he went to tinkering with his rifle

"Not to mention the fact that one of the leads we got to Kokabiel's lackeys is right in our hometown which means that once we get to Kuoh and find the info on him. Then we can work on drawing him towards us and killing the bastard crow once and for all." Tomas replied since once they got their last lead from his lackeys then it would be smooth sailing on getting Kokabiel's attention

 **"Well then as always know that my power is always here and ready to have at your disposal, because by far you are one of the few I've been with that have the most potential. As well as skill at both combat and using my power, so whenever you need my strength just say the word and I will give you as much as I can provide."** Fafnir told Tomas since he was one of the few hosts he's had in his years of being a Sacred Gear that he trusted well enough to give the full extent of his power to

"Thank you Fafnir and you've been an asset to me all these years because without you I would've perished many times in my career as a bounty hunter. So thank you for out of all the people you'd be hosted with that you chose me." Tomas replied thanking the Gigantis Dragon for having chosen him as a partner

 **"It is of no concern as all I'd want from you at the moment is to just keep surviving and continue to do so after you kill Kokabiel."** Fafnir spoke since the only thing he wanted for Tomas was for him to live a good life and survive after he got his revenge

"Don't worry Fafnir I ain't going anywhere for a very long time." Tomas assured the golden dragon within

 **"Good to now; well I'll leave you to your devices Tomas and good luck with your endeavors."** Fafnir wished of the young gunslinger

"Thanks I appreciate it and now back to work." Tomas said as the connection was cut off as he went to tinker with his rifle

 _"Well looks like things are gonna be something else when Issei and I return to Kuoh things are gonna be something else that's for sure."_ Tomas thought to himself as he continued to work on his rifle

 **So then with our trio having gotten Asia to Brooklyn safely and decimated the Focalor peerage we now see that plans are being made for their homecoming to Kuoh Town, so find all of what that entails in the new chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux.**

* * *

 _ **Well cut and hope you guys like this chapter since there was a good deal that happened in this so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene with Issei and Tomas meeting up with Howard which I thought would be nice to do as a way to for their friendship to start with.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei and Asia together as well as them tag teaming against the Focalor Pawn since I thought that would be nice since for one in this story Asia is gonna be a more guarded character, since not many people play around with the idea of her exile having an actual impact on her as while Asia's kindness will still she's going to be more rough around the edges. Also this allowed for me to show off some of what she can do as a Cleric and will be crossing over into wizardry later on since Asia is someone who never wants to be hurt again to which she'll be studying magic as a way to make sure no one can hurt her ever again.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the fight between Issei, Tomas, Howard vs the Focalor peerage something I thought would be nice to do since it allowed me to further show off what everyone can do since trust me I'm just winding up for what I've got planned.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Tomas and Saji having their part of Tomas and Issei's return to Kuoh Town since for one I thought it would be nice to do since hey since Issei has Irina I thought why not have Tomas have Saji as a childhood friend something that will be expanded upon more throughout the story. Also as for Saji I'm using the College of Lore Bard subclass to make him have more depth to his character as someone who has a very powerful lust for knowledge.**_

 _ **With that being said please continue to show support for the story which has been wonderful and also continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story since it really helps in getting it out there and becoming a popular story for all to enjoy. That being said reviews are always welcome since they let me know how you like the story so please leave one when you can and also remember that flames will be ignored and criticism that's reasonable and well thought is always welcomed.**_

 _ **All that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys great content to read as next chapter will be Issei and Tomas using their Balance Breakers and them returning to Kuoh Town so stay tuned for that**_

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper_**

 ** _Random End Song: Walk by Pantera_**


	4. Chapter 4: Our Homecoming

.

 **(Chapter 4: Our Homecoming)**

It would be about a little over an week before they decided to go to Russia to fight against the Pit Fiend as they decided to spend about a couple more days with Howard in London just living it up for awhile with the drunken it being a great time for everybody as they did so since at the current moment everyone was feeling pretty good about their lives; while Issei would've had a match against Howard it was quickly shut down by Tomas; who stated it wouldn't do well to have part of London get partially destroyed in the melee

On an high note Kourtney was back up and walking permanently thanks to Asia with the blonde cleric having informed in so in her excitement she was seen doing backflips for 2 minutes straight the moment she was fully healed. And that so far her stay with her was going quite well not to mention that she appreciated the twins chipping in to buy her books on magic with her having madea case that she wanted to be more involved in magic, so as to better protect herself something that they couldn't argue against.

* * *

 **(August 18th 2015, Berlin, Germany, 4:20 Pm)**

It would soon be a day before they headed out to Volgograd as Issei was currently meeting up with his teacher to get some additional firepower since he knew that it wouldn't hurt to have some additional gear ;besides he was an decent shot during his training so he thought why not pick it back up again. Therefore he was going to the home his teacher now resided that being a house in the southern part of Berlin that was a 3 story brick house and was currently parked in the driveway, as Tomas was in town tinkering with his guns to make sure that they'd deal out the most damage possible.

"Hey can you open up as its me Issei." Issei said as he pounded on the thick solid oak door

"I'll be right there just give me a moment." A powerful bass of a voice sounded from within the house

"Oh Issei so nice of you to come by as its been quite awhile since I've seen my student." The voice spoke as it opened the door up

"Nice to see you too Master Andrew." Issei spoke to the imposing figure behind him

For Andrew cut an imposing figure at 6 foot 3 having broad shoulders and the man looking to be in his early to mid 40's with salt and pepper hair combed back and a short beard a mix of obsidian and steel gray with deep azure colored eyes and scarred slightly tanned skin from decades of battle. With him having the build of a NFL defensive lineman evident by the fact his thick muscles strained against his shirt as he wore around his neck a gold and silver medallion in the shape of 2 broadswords crossed together.

With him wearing a blue and red short sleeved striped shirt that showed his very muscular arms as well as bright blue Levi jeans with black hiking boots and a black leather belt with a cross shaped buckle that was front and center.

"So then would you mind telling me what's the reason is you've decided to come by here?" Andrew spoke as he invited his student inside

"Well then as you know first off as you know Tomas and I will be fighting a pit fiend later on this week and I thought that it would be nice to have something with some range to it. Because granted while I'm good with my axes and what magic I do know it doesn't hurt to fight at a range as well; as while I really like getting up close there's always gonna be the one where all I'll need is a good arrow to the face to get them." Issei spoke as while he was loved to get up close and personal to his foes and used what little magic he knew effectively he also knew that something an arrow shot to the throat was what was needed

"Oh yes something of which I wish you the best of luck against considering I've fought many in my day and suffice to say I really hope you and your brother make sure it gets turned into pieces." Andrew responded having a very, very strong distaste for fiends in general as well as Devils

"And as for your wanting something that can hurt things pretty well I think I have just the thing for you that'll work just nicely for you, as I'll be right back in just a moment." Andrew spoke as he went into his weapons room for a few moments before he came back out with something slung across his back

"Since I think that this will do just fine for you since it may not be much, but here you are." Andrew spoke as he handed his student a longbow

"My god this looks so freaking cool!" Issei said excited by his new bow

The bow was 4 feet in length with the bowstring made of what looked multiple razor wires twined into one as the entire thing itself was made of hard casted wood with seemingly metallic inlays of goldenrod that spiraled throughout it as the recurve bow had the limbs curved outwards as though like the wings of a falcon.

"As I'd rather you go outside and test it out since its something that is rather not indoor friendly." Andrew advised noting that the bow wasn't exactly something to use indoors

"Alright as let's go." Issei stated as he went outside where there was a range out

"Ok now you're as free to let loose with arrows as much you want." Andrew told him as Issei went to get 5 arrows to fire from

"Well here goes nothing." Issei thought as he took aim at a target and let loose the arrow that the moment it went it became covered in a magenta colored light that zipped through the air

"Ok that's pretty damned cool." Issei said as he saw a smoking hole in the face of the dummy the size of a hollow point point bullet

"Indeed now you see why I had you take this outside, since I'd rather not have holes made in my house." Andrew told his young student who fired 3 more shots in rapid succession 2 hitting the lungs and one in the kidneys

"Oh most definitely as they won't see what hit them by the time I'm through." Issei said feeling really good about having his combative options expanded

"So then I'll give you some arrows and have you be all set to go then; unless you want to talk about something with me because you're always free to do so?" Andrew questioned his student since unless there was anything else he wanted to discuss with him then he was free to go

"There is one other thing I'd like your advice on." Issei answered back

"Then tell me what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Andrew questioned back

"Simple as you may know Tomas and I are going to be headed back to our hometown however, after hearing that it's become infested with monsters and other such creatures. This all thanks to the 2 Devils that lay claim to as their own territory I can't help but feel such rage at the fact that they let this happen to my home. That these cunts allowed for my home to become overrun with creatures that I now must hunt and destroy as my quarry and therefore I'd like for your advice on what to do in the matter." Issei told his teacher considering that while there was some excitement in having a continuous quarry to hunt in his town there was also an undeniable anger that they let things get so bad

"Well for one my student you've every single right to feel as angry as you do. Because for those that lay claim over your home to let it run amok like this grants you every right to feel anger as you do now. So you are very much justified to want to warrant violence upon them." Andrew spoke considering that he wasn't going to lie to his student about this since he had every right to feel wrath at the moment

"However, you can't allow for it to interfere with your decisions. Because remember the first thing I taught you as a Hunter when you trained under me." Andrew added as Issei remembered it clearly

"That no matter what you must set aside everything to stay on target unless you become the hunted." Issei replied remembering the first lesson that was taught to him

"Exactly as you must consistently and constantly keep a clear head and not let this rage that you feel get the better of you. Since if you allow for things like that to get the better of you, then when you go up against people such as the White One you told me about or Kokabiel then you will end up like the prey you hunter after in nothing but an unmarked grave." Andrew told him in the reality of what would happen if he didn't keep a clear head

"Trust me I will as all I'm gonna do is ask them why and how they let this happen and if things go south then I'll retaliate with deadly force like I've always been. Because with who I am and what I have pertaining to my being partnered with Ddraig then their will always be people after me; therefore I almost hope they give me a reason to do something." Issei responded since he would wait to see if they had actually valid reasons for letting things get that bad and if they wanted to get violent then he would do a repeat of the Asmoday Devils all over again

"Well then is that all that's all that's needed to be said?" Andrew asked wondering if there was anything further that needed to be talked about

"No that's all that I needed to talk with you about and thanks for listening I appreciate it." Issei answered

"Good and since there's nothing else grab some arrows and be on your way since you've got a mission to do and I don't want to keep you from it." Andrew told him since there was nothing else he didn't want to keep his student any longer than what was needed

"I will and thank you for your time I've appreciated it." Issei thanked his teacher

"Its of no problem now then get going and kick that pit fiends ass into the dirt for me." Andrew told him as he smiled

"Don't worry its already good as dead; it just doesn't know it yet." Issei spoke before going off elsewhere

* * *

 **(3 days later, Volgograd, Russia, 6:30 Pm, August 21st 2015)**

It was soon enough the day of which where both brothers were in Volgograd in the area in which the Pit Fiend known as Trarron resided evident by the throne of obsidian and human corpses that were made from both civilians and exorcists abound. With Erinyes circling overhead as the clerics had luckily walled off the area to prevent further spread as the 2 brothers were there staring at the scene before them ready to go.

"So Tomas you ready for this?" Issei asked his brother with the bow slung across his back

"Ready as I'll ever be, as I want this thing dead and I want it dead immediately." Tomas replied as his gun barrel was black with bone white crack designs having switched out the ice barrel for necrotic

"Well then let's get this show on the road then." Issei said as both summoned their Sacred Gears

"Balance Breaker!" Issei and Tomas shouted as brick red and golden light exploded from both of them

With that they were soon shrouded in the mass of now ruby and goldenrod colored light that burst outwards before imploding like a exploding star to reveal their now armored forms that befitted their combative fighting styles.

With Tomas's being metallic gold and black armor that had a mechanized and more tactical look to it looking like the Hermes armor from Halo except the face was in the shape of a mechanized humanoid dragon head and across it the armor had designs of scales across it; with the chest and arms being shaped like a mechanized and more skeletal version of a dragon's. While Issei's was more heavy duty than his brother boasting armor that held a predatory profile that made him look like a humanoid dragon given armored form, being that of segmented plate armor of ruby red that with the chest, shoulders, lower legs, gauntlets, and shoulders looking like a dragon's with his helmet looking like that of a snarling dragon.

"Alright let's do this." Tomas spoke holding his revolver out

"I'm right behind you." Issei said brandishing his battle-axes with his bow slung across his back

"Then let's do this, as I want this thing dead." Tomas said as he made a portal and with that they stepped through it

"You don't got to tell me twice." Issei replied as the portal closed behind them

With that Issei and Tomas soon took aim with their respective weapons as soon enough twin bullets covered with necrotic energy fired off followed by an streak of magenta light that hurtled towards the large fiend; with both bullets punching through its wings and the arrow striking Trarron in the belly button. For the two attacks made the fiend roar in anger as soon the small swarm of erinyes soon headed towards them with the two nodding as they went to work against their enemies with Issei after the Trarron and Tomas proceeding to do his work and take shots at the erinyes.

With Tomas emptying the remaining shots that felled 4 erinyes and mortally wounding the 5th with him throwing his bullets into the air as he lept after the next oncoming swarm with them firing arrows from their longbow that dripped with deadly poison. To which he spiraled and dived away from before the bullets landed in the chamber and fired them out killing them all with haste either with shots to the throat, to their wings that made them plummet, or violent shots to their body that ripped through them like it was nothing.

Meanwhile Issei was going on a powerful offensive against the pit fiend beating Trarron back as mace collided against battleaxes as like the dragon within he was like a battering ram that wouldn't stop as he mounted his attack against the pit fiend. With mace clashing against battleaxes the 2 clashing as Issei was beginning to overpower said fiend who found himself backpedaling as Issei began to gradually overwhelm him in his furious assault upon him.

"I thought you pit fiends were supposed to be the strongest next to those damned balor's and yet I'm borderline tearing you in half." Issei said as he was engaged upon a fierce duel with the pit fiend

 **"You and your brother may think that you're special in having slain my brethren in the past, but you will not kill me."** Trarron retorted as Issei only grinned from within his armor

"Funny that's what all the prey my brother and I've hunted say before we finally kill them." Issei responded as he broke of the bladelock

"And will you look at that my brother is already thinning the herd so to speak." Issei added as his brother was reducing the small legion of Erinyes at a rapid fire pace

 **"So what they were only a mere pawns…."** Trarron tried to speak before a cut was made across his face

"Enough talking time for you to die." Issei responded as he pushed off and barreled towards the pit fiend

Trarron soon launched a fireball after Issei that was quickly evaded as he landed a quick succession of slashes to his stomach, before sending out a pulse of arcane energy as a glowing emerald brand in the shape of a pyramid formed on the pit fiends sternum. As the moment Issei's battle-axe struck the brand upon his chest pulsed as he roared in pain, as Issei got upon his back and started to hack off one of Trraron's wings with vicious repetition with the brand pulsing with each strike as it empowered Issei's strikes.

With the pit fiend soon grabbing Issei and chucking him like a baseball where he landed a considerable distance away with a smoke cloud in the distance forming in the wreckage of the area; with Trraron scanning the area as he saw the 20 foot wide crater where he threw him at that left a 30 foot long trench at. For Trraron continued to search the area until soon enough soon enough an arrow covered in a magenta radiance pierced his belly button as his tattered wings bled in the air; for Issei fired two more arrows from his longbow before rushing off elsewhere like a armored tank.

For this continued on as Issei and Trraron were locked in a air to ground dogfight with arrows exploding against the fireballs that barreled towards him like missiles from a jet plane; with this continuing onwards until Trraron soon found himself crashing to the ground as one of his wings were severed. For Tomas soon stepped out of a portal and gone was his rifle that he sent away into the pocket dimension of his Sacred Gear and instead was a longsword in his hand that Issei recognized all to well from their adventures on the road.

"So you finally decided to bring out Gram, since its been quite awhile since you've used that blade in combat for what made you decide to bring it out?" Issei questioned as he saw the longsword pulse with compressed power

"Simple you getting that new bow of yours made me realize that it wouldn't hurt to sharpen my skills in combat besides being a gunslinger. After all it wouldn't hurt for us to which up roles every once in awhile since even routine can lead into stagnation. Besides while I'm not a frontline fighter like you I'd like to think that I make operating as a tactical ambusher pretty well, so with that being said why don't we do a switch up for once where I go in close combat and you hit them from a distance. Since do you think you can handle it or is the great hunter that is my brother not good enough to fight from a distance?" Tomas spoke as he held the longsword in a reverse grip with the blade being 2 and a half feet long with a blade the color of onyx with a brick red line that pulsed with power; with the guard having 4 curved spike like prongs that were like claws that led to a several inch handle wrapped in pitch black leather and at the pommel was a horned skull that held in its mouth a sapphire half the size of a fist

"Oh I'll show you who isn't enough Tomas, as game fucking on." Issei spoke as he kicked off into the air refusing to let his pride as a hunter be called into question

 _"That's my brother alright I have my greed and he has his pride the things about us besides are want to kill that 10 winged crow that are our greatest motivators."_ Tomas thought as he disappeared from sight

"And by the way sorry about the whole killing you're erinyes, but then again you should really go for quality of quantity since the only thing they were really good for is target practice." Tomas spoke as the irate pit fiend glared at him

 **"You and that brother of yours are dead, as once I'm through with the two of you then you both will be wishing for death!"** Trraron swore as he fired out a fireball

 _"Some people just never learn."_ Tomas thought as combat resumed

That in mind Tomas used his Full Counter to absorb the fireball and fire it back with an increased power boost evident by the fact that the now golden and enlarged fireball was soon striking him in the face as his face showed potent scorch marks; with bits of skin and soft muscle having been stripped away in the process with burns that blackened his wounds. As Tomas soon disappeared into a portal before the pit fiends large mace could attack him, before soon after he came barreling out like a black and gold missile landing a deep slash across his neck that was almost close enough to have hit his jugular vein.

Soon enough Tomas was engaged with Trraron and began a stonewall defensive with Gram becoming a barrier of blades with him putting up a solid defensive as he blocked and parried each strike; letting Trraron become more and more frustrated as the moment he tried bash his skull in he disappeared into a portal and launch an sneak attack. Which proved to be something that worked to quite a devastating effect evident by the small yet quite lethal number of wounds that appeared upon his body; that painted the pit fiends body with dark violet colored blood as it didn't help that Issei was darting around the area rapid firing arrows like it was going out of style.

Evident by the fact that he launched a volley of arrows that obliterated his remaining wing and stripped him of his ability to fly as he crashed to the ground, for Tomas took this chance and used it to land a slash across his face with Gram unleashing the compressed power of the demon sword upon him. In doing so sundered his face down to the beginning of his right pectoral; causing said pit fiend to bellow out in bloody murder at his now sundered face as with his remaining orange and golden eye he glared with absolute fury at the twins.

"Well Tomas I think we've successfully pissed him off." Issei spoke as he conjured up a wall of wind to block a fireball that came towards him

"Nonetheless we're succeeding and by the way you may want to get out of where you're standing." Tomas advised as he quickly made a portal

 _"This isn't the worst thing I've been caught in."_ Issei thought as he was soon caught in a wall of searing flames

 **"Ha! Now you're brother is finally ashes so that only leaves you!"** Trraron boasted as the wall of flames roared

"Wow you really are stupid, you know that?" Tomas spoke knowing that something even like that wouldn't work

 **"What are you talking about? I reduced your brother to ashes with that attack and soon you will join him."** Trraron responded as he charged towards Tomas only for twin arrows covered in lightning to pierce through his stomach

 _"Man being fire retardant is awesome."_ Issei thought as he once again took aim

Soon enough a pulse of arcane formed around the arrow as he soon let it loose and veritable hailstorm of thorns that glowed with a magenta shaded radiance soon pierced into Trraron's body causing him to roar in pain; with Tomas using this distraction to launch a sneak attack against the pit fiend. Evident by the slash wound disemboweling the pit fiend who had to use a weakened fireball to cauterize the wound before his innards could tumble out of him, as Tomas used this chance to land 2 more slashes across his forearm and wrist deep enough that as the blood spurted out he nearly dropped his mace.

For Trraron still held onto the mace with a death grip as he swung down onto Tomas however, an arrow that pierced his elbow joint interrupted his attack with another arrow covered in lightning piercing through his shoulder. Yet Trraron still raised his mace and still swung down on Tomas who parried the blow that was made to cave his skull in like a watermelon, for he engaged in another bout of clashing weapons as Trraron swung with his might intent on crushing Tomas into a bloody pulp but either Tomas kept up his continual defensive or Issei kept interrupting his attacks by taking pot shots with his arrows.

With Issei soon enough deciding to just a dick and boosted a lightning arrow to the point where when he fired it that it was more reminiscent a bolt of lightning; with the moment he did so Trraron bellowed out in pain considering that was splattered to the ground was the smoking remains of his dick and balls. As he like all males did soon dropped to the ground in abhorrent pain as he was now rendered a eunuch, with his crotch now smoking with Tomas taking this opportunity to soon cut off Trraron's right hand severing it at the wrist.

 **"DAMN YOU FOR DOING THAT TOO ME, FOR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME, FOR BOTH OF YOU WILL KNOW SUFFERING I PROMISE YOU!"** Trraron bellowed out in vast pain at the fact that he was stripped of his genitals

"Nice shot Issei." Tomas congratulated him for the shot to stun him

"Well all I did really was just get really freaking lucky." Issei replied as he readied up another arrow

"Well let's finish this since it was nice to do Balance Breaker, but I think that we should just finish this here and now." Tomas spoke as he flicked off blood from Gram's blade

"Couldn't agree more." Issei responded

 **"DO YOU HEAR ME THE BOTH OF YOU FUCKING DIE TONIGHT!"** Trraron bellowed out

 _"Oh shut up already."_ Issei thought as he soon fired an arrow at Trraron's throat

With the shot soon piercing his vocal cord and silencing the pit fiend; with Issei soon taking another one that shot out his remaining eye leaving him blind to the world as blood red faded to pitch black nothingness. For Tomas soon used the newfound blindness of the pit fiend to focus the compressed power of Gram and like a buzzsaw had it literally disarm Trraron of his his right arm at the elbow; with a violent pulse of force erupting from the impact tearing apart chunks of flesh in the process.

For Trraron blinding sent out walls of flame at Tomas to try and incinerate him only for Tomas to quickly make a portal out of there before he was engulfed in white hot hellfire, as silence soon engulfed the area as not a sound was to be heard all around the pit fiend. Before soon enough in front of Issei a magical circle appeared before he shot an arrow through it as the the two arrows that went through it turned into a rainstorm of arrows that pierced Trraron's body peppering him with arrows of light; before he could even let out a scream a gush of blood ripped out of his neck and spanning all across his jaw.

Soon enough his neck was split open in multiple sections before falling over in a large gout of blood as Tomas walked away from the body with a blood covered blade as both brothers powered down from their Balance Breakers.

"Well that takes care of that and man has it been a hot minute since we've used Balance Breaker." Issei spoke as the two began walking away from the carnage

"I agree as I almost forget how almost overpowered I feel when I do it." Tomas replied almost forgetting the sensation of fantastic power it granted him

"Yeah it really kicks ass. But anyways since we're done here I guess we just do a few more things and then its back home I suppose." Issei said as they strolled through Volgograd

"Indeed however, I think that we can worry about that another time since I'm hungry as do you want to get anything to eat while we're here?" Tomas spoke opening up a portal

"Yeah of course after all we just fought a pit fiend so I'm pretty sure that accounts for getting pretty hungry." Issei said as they stepped into the portal

"Fair enough as I'm hungry well." Tomas replied knowing that they were both very hungry at the moment

* * *

 **(1 week later, Kuoh Town, Japan, August 29th 2015, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon a week later as Issei and Tomas were after having to deal with a rogue adult green dragon that was trying to run awry in Mongolia and try to take over and install itself into a seat of power that took them quite a while to deal with. They soon made it back home which brought a variety of mixed feeling about it, yet nonetheless they soon used their wealth to begin rebuilding their home and so far was coming along pretty well at the current moment after a week of having to fix up their home had finally finished.

"Well Issei we did it as our home is finally looking great again." Tomas spoke as they sat down on the couch

"You got that right and thank goodness we got people to restore it to working order and do some reinforcing to it, so none of what happens when we were kids gets repeated." Issei spoke as he was quite happy that warding was placed around here since that was no one could pull any stunts

"Agreed since now if any Devils or Fallen Angels want to try anything while we're here then its good luck since they'll be on their own, because the best thing about guns is that they don't need magic to work." Tomas said considering that they didn't really rely on magic all that much therefore should an arcanist try something in their house then they were very much out of luck

"Yep as we're in business and ready to go with everything and I don't know why, but for some reason I've got a good feeling about this. For it may not be much of one but still its some nonetheless." Issei spoke since it may not have be a particularly potent one, yet it was still something that he felt having returned home

"Besides with our combined strength their really isn't anything we've come across that can kill us, because that's our greatest superpower yet Tomas. Since as cliche as it sounds our greatest power and strength is our bond as brothers after all its considerably large part of how we've been able to survive by ourselves for almost close to a decade." Issei spoke knowing that it was one of their greatest strengths in all the years they've been bounty hunters

Since it was their bond as brothers that had allowed them to be able to work as a formidable force together and what allowed them to be such a lethal team, for their bond as twin brothers allowed them to overcome many trials and tribulations and it would continue to do so for them in the many years to come.

"Granted it does sound a touch cliche but I'll agree since our bond as brothers has served us quite well in these past years." Tomas agreed at the fact that their bond as brothers had done them quite well

"Exactly so I think that the only thing we've got to worry about is us hunting Kokabiel and having him come to us and the Devils here in Kuoh." Issei stated as that was all that was truly needed to be done at the moment

"As I can't simply wait to kill that 10 winged crow and put him down in an unmarked grave where he belongs." Tomas replied as he couldn't wait to blow out Kokabiel brains

"And that day is gonna be so wonderful, since he'll get to see how it feels when he's the prey for once in his miserable existence." Issei responded as they soon heard a knock at the door

"That must be Saji." Tomas spoke getting up to open the door

With that he soon opened up the door to reveal Saji Genshirou with him standing at 5 foot 7 with his short ash blonde hair combed back with bright grey almost silver colored eyes that had bags under them from the lack of sleep, yet he still wore a charming smile on his face and despite his somewhat weathered skin still radiated a charismatic aura about himself that felt damned well impossible not to be caught up in. With him wearing a Blind Guardian t-shirt and blue jeans with open toed black sandals for he wore along with it an stainless steel ring with a large octagonal amethyst set into it, as he had tattooed upon the inside of his right forearm was the Major Arcana number for the Fool in Byzantine purple.

"Nice to see you again Tomas, as I've missed you as come give your friend a hug." Saji spoke his voice a low tenor that practically permeated an overwhelming amount of charisma as he hugged Tomas

"Well nice to see you again Saji and I see you haven't changed in all these years at all." Tomas replied returning the hug

"By the way I love what you two have done with the place, since it looks fantastic as you really made this place top tier!" Saji spoke liking the inside of their house which was done in a color scheme that matched up with both their Sacred Gears being of emerald and black

"Thanks I appreciate it as have a seat since we've got quite a bit to talk about." Tomas told him as Saji nodded and sat adjacent to Issei

"Pleasure to see you again Saji as I see that the bard life is treating you quite well." Issei spoke as the bard sat down

"Well considering that my contracts allow me to search for all the lore I want and attain more power then who am I to argue." Saji replied after all his contracts allowed for him to gain more knowledge something of which he could always use more of

"I guess that everything went pretty amazing for you considering that you look like your in a pretty good mood." Issei replied noting Saji's good mood

"Of course I am after all I did get to raid a sorcerer's library for some books on spellcasting and a few other things I can't wait to try out, so yes I am quite happy. Since there's so much for me start reading up upon that I'll be able to use soon enough." Saji replied as there was so much that he was going to be able to try out that at the current moment he was a very happy camper

"Well then since we're gonna be working together I'll be getting to see more and more of what you can do, so really happy to have you on board." Issei spoke as he shook hands with Saji who could only smile

"Likewise as I can't wait to start working together with you guys." Saji spoke as Tomas sat down beside Issei

"So then Saji tell us what exactly are we up against now that we're here since don't get me wrong Issei and I will be more than happy to help you out. However, you first need to tell us what the hell we're gonna be up against exactly." Tomas told Saji since the Hyoudou twins needed to know what they were going up against

"Alright well as I told you this place is infested with monsters such as goristros, rocs, hellhounds, chimeras, giants and the occasional dragon that decides to be a dick and I have to deal with. However, there's more to that since there's also Stray Devils here which I've also been having to run the gamut of fighting against. Because sure Rias and Sona they do fight some of the strays around here however, I'm the one that are fighting High and Ultimate Class ones since how can I put it the strength of them sucks." Saji spoke since the thing is that he was mainly the one who had to run around across town and take care of the more top tier strays that found their way into Kuoh

"Wow no wonder your exhausted Saji, since I know your strong for a bard and all but with all of that you really do need some help so sign me up." Issei replied since he was immediately onboard for helping Saji after hearing that

"Not to mention there's gonna be an abundance of prey for to hunt down as well so big bonus as well." Issei thought to himself at all the prey he would be able to hunt after

"Thank you since oh boy, you don't know how much it means to here you agree. Because I think I'm going on what almost 4 days worth of not sleeping now, for magic can literally only get me so far before I'm feeling it." Saji spoke with a yawn since keeping himself awake with magic to deal with the threats presented in Kuoh only did him so much

"Still I will greatly commend you for having dealt with all of this for so long." Tomas replied commending Saji for having defended Kuoh this long and quite valiantly

"Thank you I appreciate it." Saji thanked them for their help

"No problem although if I may ask why don't you tell them about all of this, since in my opinion it would make a good deal of sense to include your peerage mates in all of this instead of overworking yourself?" Issei questioned as to why Saji never included them in this

"Well that's something that your brother asked me about as well and I'll tell you the same thing." Saji replied with a tired yawn

"Because they are very weak as I'm not gonna even sugarcoat it as hell I'm stronger than fucking King which in itself is a disappointment. Since if I were to include them in my protection of Kuoh then it would be on my head if something bad were to happen to them. Especially because none of them can handle a goristro much less dragons therefore, for their own safety I'm keeping them in the dark since if they were to die or get crippled it'd be because of my decision to include them. Something I will not have on my conscience." Saji stated with a tired sigh

Because even though he's managed to amass a wealth of spells and become a Swiss army knife of a combatant in terms of offense, defense and support something he took pride in since as a bard he worked his ass off for his power. However there's still the fact that he wasn't a top tier level arcanist considering that if someone died on his watch that was it and there would be nothing he could do about it; because he was not at the level to resurrect someone which is why he couldn't afford to tell them about any of this because if anyone died on his watch he'd have to live with it.

"Therefore I can't really afford to let them in since if I do and they die I'll have to live with that and I can't really deal with it, since I may be strong but I don't even have nowhere the power to revive the dead." Saji added since he didn't want to let someone die on his watch because they weren't ready for it

"Well you make a very legitimate and compelling point by that standard." Issei stated considering the grey eyed bard raised a compelling point

"Exactly not to mention if Sona's sister heard about her getting killed in the line of fire and I was there….well I'm sure you've all heard rumors about her and her disturbing love for her younger sister." Saji responded silently cringing at Serafall's love for Sona and if she happened to die on his watch then oh boy would he be in very deep levels of shit

"Yeah we've both heard about it." Issei replied with him and Tomas having heard rumors of the Leviathan's affections

"As look we care about each other and would take a fucking blight spell from a Lich for each other however, we know the difference between caring about each other and what basically equates to incest." Tomas spoke since while Issei and him cared for each other it wasn't on the whole hardcore incest thing

"Agreed as if the rumors are true which I guess from you we can say would be that the whole her wanting an incestual yuri relationship with Sona is pretty fucked up." Issei agreed with Tomas since the whole thing with Serafall and Sona in his opinion was pretty fucked up

"Yeah Devils are pretty fucked up all things considered. But the main reason why I even agreed to be one was so I could get access to the Sitri libraries without having to steal from them, since that would be way to big a risk to steal from them." Saji spoke since he didn't really care about Sona since the only reason why he joined her was for that sweet knowledge base he could go to for free

"Yeah it wouldn't have worked out at all for you in the slightest had you done so, considering how the Sitri's are one of the biggest names in the world of Devils you probably would've been executed or in chains." Tomas spoke knowing the Sitri's out of all the Devils especially didn't play around when it came to their knowledge or lore

"Regardless of all of that we're gonna be most happy to help you out, since not only will it give us something to do in-between us going on bounties and contracts. But also because I get to help out a friend." Tomas added with a small smile cracking through his cold and calculating demeanor

"That and I get a consistent amount of new prey to hunt for the time being." Issei interjected as the hunter part of him was practically overjoyed at this fact

"Well guys this is gonna be the start to great friend and partnership." Saji said with a smile on his face

* * *

 **(1 night later, August 30th 2015, Kuoh Town, 9:45 Pm)**

It was soon the next night as Issei, Tomas and Saji were going throughout the south end of Kuoh Town for one reason in particular that being that there was an adult white dragon causing havoc throughout; therefore our motley trio decided that this would be a great opportunity to work together as a unit.

"Well guys look like we're gonna kill a dragon as oh man is this gonna be good." Issei spoke having a real good feeling about tonight

"Agreed as it has been quite awhile since we last slew a dragon together." Tomas replied as he had his revolver ready

"It's been about roughly 3 months come the the 12th." Issei added remembering the date of their kill

"Really you remember a kill from that long ago?" Saji questioned the young hunter

"Of course I do since dragons next to monstrosities and fiends are my favorite quarry to hunt." Issei replied with a large grin on his face at fighting his favored enemies

"What can be said Saji granted he may be a bit eccentric about hunting things, but if there's one thing my brother is; that is brutally efficient." Tomas told Saji in that Issei was quite efficient when it came to hunting targets

"Thanks for the compliment." Issei thanked bringing out his battle-axes

"Also I wanted to ask you something Saji?" Issei questioned to the silver eyed bard

"Sure what is it?" Saji questioned as the area got increasingly colder

"Why did you bring a guitar with you?" Issei questioned as Saji had a pitch black and royal violet colored Jackson Custom Telecaster

"Because as a bard I use musical instruments as a focus for my spells and I had it especially enchanted so that it wouldn't break. That and besides one of my influences for playing the great Scott Ian himself has a guitar like this." Saji answered back as it was a mix of the fact that his guitar was the focus for his magic and the fact that he really liked Anthrax

"Makes sense I suppose and I think we're coming to where the white bastard has been residing." Saji spoke as he saw thin layers of ice all over the place

"Yeah no doubt about it although she's been here for about 3 days going on about 84 hours now its a good thing that we got here when we did otherwise this place would've fully become a dragon's lair." Issei informed since had they gotten here when it was a full week then this place would've been converted into a fully realized dragon's lair

"And trust us when we say that you wouldn't want to deal with a dragon when its in their lair; especially when they're fully grown." Tomas spoke remembering when they fought a adult black dragon in Louisiana and suffice to say it was a massive bitch to deal with

"Well I guess its a good thing that what dragons I do encounter I get rid of the moment I find notice of them." Saji spoke as they further entered the icy and frigid domain

"Now the let's make haste and kill this thing." Tomas spoke as he also had with him Judgement

With that they soon entered further into the heart of the partially formed dragon's lair as the alleyway became warped and deformed with ice and hoarfrost as the layers of ice became thicker and denser until they entered what looked like a quite large and abandoned abandoned elementary school. And as they entered inside it they soon found the place covered with frost and and thickening layers of ice until they entered a widened gymnasium that had been warped by the dragon's presence into a cave made of dense ice that was cold enough to where their breath could be seen.

And in the center slumbering was a 2 story tall dragon with bone white scales that gleamed in the light of the ice with a sleek yet predatory profile with large wings covering it's chest like a primitive cape as it slept. With everyone getting into prime position as our trio took aim readying their attacks on Tomas's signal and one it was given 3 things happened simultaneously, twin arrows of radiant light were fired hitting the dragon's right eyelid, a shot from Judgement blew a considerably sized hole in its wing with a sphere of flame and radiant light and from Saji a burst of imperial purple psionic energy came from him.

 **"Who dares to attack my domain!?"** The white dragon bellowed out demanded as its eye bled and its mind muddled from Saji's attack

 **"I said answer me now or I will freeze your icy corpses!"** The white dragon bellowed

"Issei you ready?" Tomas questioned as his twin brother grinned with battle-axes at the ready

"That even a question as let's do this shit already." Issei answered back as he soon went rushing out

"LEEROOOYYY JENKKINNSSS!" Issei bellowed out as he ran across the icy floors and jumped onto the white dragon's neck and began hacking into scales and flesh

"Hey fugly out of all the dragons I've met you have to be the most stupid, as out of all the places to choose an elementary school and hear I thought dragons were supposed to be awesome but instead we just find this embarrassment." Saji insulted the dragon as his magic infused itself into the insult causing the dragon to look at Saji with fury in its eyes

 _"And took the bait."_ Tomas thought as he took aim with Judgement once again

With that he took a shot at the white dragon's wings as it tried to go airborne knocking it down to its side for Issei soon with twin cleaves of his axes took out a part of its neck as icy blue blood leaked down the wound. For the very moment it roared Tomas took two shots one at its chest and at its collarbone with it soon going in for a bite against Tomas who quickly made a portal to escape, so with that having failed the dragon soon clawed at Issei to get it off to which it succeeded in before smacking Issei 10 feet away with its tail.

However, the sound of guitar playing was heard as a magical circle formed before 4 rays of white hot flame burst forth into action as one of them went wide hitting one of the benches in the process yet the rest of them hit the dragon dead center in its gut. As the air hissed from the heat with the moment it shook off the attack Issei soon flourished both of his battle axes before vanishing out of sight before its right rear leg and tail into a bloody mess with the tail looking ready to fall off from the damage sustained as it bellowed out in pain.

With Tomas reappearing from a portal and taking twin violent shots against the dragon blasting apart its tail with thick icy blue blood gushed out in thick spurts, for that was all that was needed for it to shake the effect of the first spell that Saji launched at it began to take flight in anger. For with its mind cleared it glared at the grey eyed bard and reared its head back before shooting out a blast of frigid winds and ice at him with Issei rushing into help Saji evade the attack; although Issei did take some of the damage in the process evident by some of his shirt shredded apart and patches of his body turning white and blue from the immense cold.

"It's official now I remember how much it hurts when you get caught in a dragon's breath." Issei groaned as he shivered from the potent amount of cold he got hit with

"Well I think I got something that'll hit this scaled fuck, but I'll need you and Tomas to get out of the way when I do it." Saji advised as he got up to his feet

"No problem." Issei spoke as Saji readjusted his his guitar

"Hey Tomas I'm gonna need you to make a portal and quick as Saji's got something planned!" Issei called out as he felt the area begin to get warmer

"Gotcha just give me one moment and I'll be good to go." Tomas spoke as he fired off 3 shots with his revolver that struck the dragon one in its cheekbone and already ruined eye now rendering it half blind and another in the joint of its left wing knocking it prone

"And now we're good." Tomas spoke as both he and Issei dived into the portal

"Let's how well you work with this." Saji said under his breath

With that Saji began to play the chorus and instrumental to Fueled by Anthrax as soon enough everything within a 30 foot radius was engulfed in searing flames as the dragon roared as it was set ablaze; with it thrashing about in pain as Saji played for as long as he could to sustain the spell and try to fry it into cinders. With him continuing this for a little over half a minute until he stopped as the dragon stood snarling and growling in pain with large sections being charred and burned; with scales and muscle having burnt off in some sections yet despite that and the intense burns it sustained the dragon still held on refusing to go down.

However, it was soon smacked down near the back of its head by a hail of arrows that pierced its burnt hide and a large gash across its right side that obliterated it's wing as it roared in pain from the attack, as Issei soon switched back to his axes and did another flourish of his axes and vanished from sight while Tomas went into a portal. As Saji soon played a short string of dissonant chords that felt almost sickening to hear before soon enough a foot long sphere of acid streaked towards the dragon hitting it in the face and effectively blinding it, with the acid ate away its ocular organs into nothingness before Issei and Tomas made their attacks.

With both aiming their attacks for the dragon's neck and in doing so nearly decapitating it as a spray of blood gushing out of its neck from the wound sustained at the fact that its neck and throat were almost split open in the process. As in its thrashing it blasted again with its ice breath and although all of them managed to luckily evade the attack they still got caught up in some of it as they had frost and ice covering them in spots but otherwise were rather ok.

"So then you guys want to all finish this?" Issei spoke as he was already having an arrow sparking with electricity

"Right behind you." Tomas spoke as he had out Judgement once again

"Well here's one of my new more high end spells I'm gonna get to try out." Saji spoke as soon enough tendrils of jet black erupted

"And fuck it up!" Issei shouted

With that from Saji who played forth a few death metal styled riffs caused ribbons of necrotic energy to spring forth whipping about and tearing into the dragon, Tomas unleashed a volley of violent shots that obliterated the upper and lower jaw of the dragon into a gory mess and lastly Issei fired off a powered up lightning arrow at its neck. The result was the dragon being reduced to an eviscerated and headless corpse by the combined efforts of the trio as it fell over dead as a doornail with blood rushing forth from the wounds and with the dragons death they soon went out of the school via one of Tomas's portals.

"Well guys I think we can call this one a success." Tomas spoke as the trio walked out of the building

"Agreed as this was pretty damned fun and I can't wait to go on more hunts!" Issei agreed excitedly

"More than that I just want to thank you guys for helping out, since now I don't have to exhaust myself left and right and can actually get some sleep." Saji yawned since now that he had Issei and Tomas helping he could finally get adequate sleep

"Hey its no problem at all, since I'm always happy to help you out." Tomas told him as he patted Saji on the shoulder

"Thanks I appreciate it so now if you don't mind I'm gonna go home as I'll see you guys later." Saji replied as he started walking off

"Later and goodnight." Both Tomas and Issei said walking off elsewhere

 **So then with Tomas and Issei having made their return home they now join Saji and help him in protecting their home from the monsters that dwell within it find all of what shall happen now that the twins have returned home. All in the next new chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since from here on out things will take off so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Issei getting a new weapon from Andrew who will still be a fallen angel like in the original except I will be changing his origin from what I originally had planned since it'll fit better with it; not to mention I better like the idea of him being a mentor and teach to him, as well as Issei getting a new ranged weapon.**_

 _ **After that we get Issei and Tomas going Balance Breaker against a Pit Fiend which I thought would be pretty cool to show off in some of what their possible with in that state, since the thing is that the reason being for it is also that I wanted to show off more of what they're capable of since I want to show that their capable for a reason. Especially with all they've accomplished for nearly a decade as bounty hunters not to mention that I've got some cool stuff planned to later show off in their Balance Breaker states.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei and Tomas returning to Kuoh Town and relaxing for a bit and meeting with Saji which I thought would be nice since it shows more of the friendship I'm gonna have built up between Tomas and Saji as childhood friends. Not to mention it gives some added weight to the situation within Kuoh because to me I see both Sona and Rias at fault for this, since a key example of this would be when Kokabiel is getting ready to invade Kuoh in canon instead of everyone getting their shit together they instead are just dicking around in a sauna or hot springs which is why to me Kuoh being monster infested makes sense.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei, Tomas and Saji fighting against an adult white dragon which I thought would be cool to do since it not only further shows off what they can do as a fighting unit but also some of Saji's capabilities as well since he will be having his moments to shine. Because that's the thing about Saji's Major Arcana being a fool that plays so well with him being a College of Lore Bard; in that he may play out as a music loving comic but in reality he's a knowledge hungry arcanist that has the power to do a 1,000 nasty things to you and unlike Rias doesn't have to go Dark Avatar to do so.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much possible as I'm glad you like it so far; also the fact that reviews count for a lot since they let me know you actually like the story, so please give reviews out when you can as I may get ideas from them for future chapters. Also remember that flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its well thought out and reasonable are welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys great content to read as next chapter will be of how Kourtney and Asia are doing together so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper**_

 _ **Random End Song: Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria**_


	5. Chapter 5: Time Well Spent

.

 **(Chapter 5: Time well Spent)**

It was soon enough the beginning of September as so far things were going quite well for Asia as the blonde cleric after making sure that Kourtney made a full recovery been welcomed with an incredibly strong hug by the woman; which she welcomed considering that she did sorely miss this kind of affection. To which so far she'd like greatly in being Kourtney's roommate as she guess that this it what it felt like to have someone genuinely care about you, since she did everything in making food for her, giving her her own room and decorating it as well and even joining her in prayer.

Yet with all of that and the kindness and care that was shown to her by Kourtney she found this as all the more reason to be further invested in growing in strength, for she refused to let all of what has been given to her be taken out of her hands. Therefore she invested herself into her arcane studies as she was a workhorse in gaining as much information as possible and practicing her spells with a immense laser focus, as to her the more skilled she was in magic the better chance she had in protecting what was hers.

* * *

 **(September 9th 2015, Brooklyn, New York, 2:20 Pm)**

It was soon the 9th of September as Asia was now studying books on Transmutation after enjoying lunch with Kourtney who in her time with her had been an absolute sweetheart to live with and had thanked her greatly.

 _"Man I really need to focus on learning how to use this disintegration spell, since that would come in extreme handy._ " Asia thought as she read through her books

"Yet other than that I'm content with what I've learned now." Asia said under her breath as she continued to read until her sense alerted her to someone coming up behind her

"Don't bother trying to sneak up on me." Asia stated as soon enough Kourtney was floating beside her

"I was gonna bring you brownies but I see now you don't want them." Kourtney spoke holding in her hands a tray of fudge brownies

"Well I never said I didn't want them." Asia replied as she put Kourtney down

"Good because I spent an hour making them so you better eat them." Kourtney told her in a semi jovial manner

"So everything going ok?" Kourtney asked as Asia closed her book

"I actually love it here with you Kourtney as you've given me everything I never got to have while I was with the church, so of course I'm absolutely loving it here. Because I now have you in my life someone that actually genuinely cares about me and for that I'm forever grateful to you in letting me live here with you." Asia thanked the taller black haired woman beside her

"Hey its no problem, since for one I'm immensely in your debt after you gave me the ability to walk again. Not to mention I love having you around, because you've been an absolute joy to have in the house with me this past month." Kourtney responded as she enjoyed the company she had with Asia this past month

"Since having you here as made life go fantastic for me so far; especially with you helping me out." Kourtney added with a smile upon her face as Asia began inhaling her brownie

"Likewise as I've truly been blessed to have you in my life." Asia spoke as she was hugged by Kourtney

"Ah I swear your the sweetest thing ever!" Kourtney cheered as she tightly hugged the young cleric

"It's official I love it here with Kourtney." Asia thought to herself as she returned the hug

"Oh and one other thing I forgot to tell you that's gonna be happening this Friday." Kourtney told Asia

"What is it?" Asia asked the black haired Amazon

"My granduncle Nero is gonna be visiting this here on Friday for the weekend." Kourtney told her with a wide smile on her face

"Oh yeah you mentioned him before, because from what I can understand he sounds like a pretty upstanding guy." Asia spoke as she and Kourtney munched on brownies

"Of course he is after all the guy saved my grandpa Ethan during World War 1 when he got hit with mustard gas, because without him my grandad would've died." Kourtney replied as in her eyes her granduncle Nero would be seen as this valorous badass

Because Nero had literally not only carried her grandfather to safety on the battlefield, but also defended against a platoon of soldiers throughout the day so if there was anyone that Kourtney would see as heroic in her eyes it would be her granduncle.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool." Asia said as Kourtney smiled

"Yep as all these war stories they shared with me and all the adventures they shared together let me know one single thing. In that I had come from a line of heroes and that I'm proud to be part of that legacy." Kourtney spoke as she took pride in that fact which is why even now she would carry on that legacy

"Well from the times we've gone out together you've done pretty well in doing so since we cover each others bases pretty well and there isn't anyone I know that I'd trust to watch my back." Asia responded knowing that Kourtney had done pretty well in that regard

"Thank you Asia that means a lot to me, for I've been trying all of my life to do so which is why it makes me a very happy to hear that from you." Kourtney said with a smile on her face at hearing that

"It's no problem after all you've got one of the biggest hearts in the world with the strength to match it, so you're not just hero but also you are a good person." Asia told her as Kourtney lightly blushed at the complement

"Ah stop it now your just trying to butter me up." Kourtney said as she lightly slapped Asia on the back which nearly knocked her over

"Please watch it Kourtney since you do have super strength remember." Asia reminded her as she rubbed her head sheepishly

"Sorry Asia I just forget sometimes." Kourtney replied as Asia looked at her with a small smile

"It's no problem and here I made you this, as its been something I've been working on and it may not be much but here you go." Asia spoke handing her several pulsing octagonal shaped gemstones of power that was shaded a royal blue with internal discharges of silver

"What are these?" Kourtney questioned at the large marble sized stones in her hands

"Those are transmuter stones something I've been working on since I've been here and when you were unconscious and these are it. Because I made these to help you out because you've taken me in when in the years I've been alone by myself no one else would so I made these because I want for you to be safe." Asia told her with her large absinthe colored eyes beaming up at Kourtney who smiled as she ruffled her hair

"Don't worry about me Asia as I won't be going anywhere anytime too soon. I mean after all if a balor demon of all things couldn't keep me down then I don't think anything can and or will keep me down. Which is why you've got nothing to worry about Asia since I'll be here for you always." Kourtney swore to her since if a balor couldn't keep her down then she very well liked her odds

"Still even with that in mind I want you to take these just in case alright." Asia told her as Kourtney pocketed the brownies

"I'll take them now come on Asia finish your brownies before they get cold as you still need to get some weight on you. Since now that your living with me I'm gonna make sure you eat more and better." Kourtney told her as Asia rolled her eyes as she munched on her brownies

"Since when did you become my mother?" Asia asked with a small chuckle

"Since you started living under my roof now eat munchkin, as I want you to grow the way you should've been since somebody has to look out for you." Kourtney retorted playfully ruffling her hair as Asia smiled with brownies bits in her teeth

 _"It's official alright I love it here."_ Asia thought to herself as she enjoyed the rest of her brownies with Kourtney

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 11th 2015, Kourtney's House, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon a 2 days later as Kourtney and Asia awaited Nero as Asia's new tattoo that she got with Kourtney still stung but it was worth it since it meant she was now officially apart of the motley crew that consisted of her, Issei, Tomas and Nero.

"It's kind of ironic that of all the Major Arcana you got the High Priestess for yours." Kourtney said as the number for the High Priestess was upon her left hand in midnight blue

"Well what can I say considering everything I've been through it seemed fitting that it would be just that."Asia replied knowing that it fit her all to well to have the High Priestess represent her

"Although if I may ask what is yours exactly?" Asia questioned as Kourtney pulled her shirt down to reveal hers right above where her cleavage began

"Mine would be strength since I'm strong not just for others but for myself when I have to face off against the evils around me so that the people I care for and the innocent are protected. Which is why all things considered this embodies to a complete tee since I continue to gain further strength now that I've got you in my life as well." Kourtney told her as she chose Strength to represent her since she became strong to protect herself and the others around her

"I swear that makes so much sense that it isn't even funny." Asia said as Kourtney pulled back up her shirt to readjust herself before hearing a few knocks on the doorbell

"Oh that's him I'll be right back." Kourtney spoke as she went to the doorbell

"Grunkle Nero!" Kourtney exclaimed as she saw her granduncle

The man before her was someone who was in the prime of his life despite his supposed advanced age with him being in his mid to late 30's standing at 5 foot 10; with a mane of silver hair that went to the nape of his neck that would make James Hetfield during the more early days of Metallica green with envy with him having deep crimson eyes. As well as being fair skinned and built like he was Batman's evil twin with a highly defined musculature, with a clean shaven face ,with him wearing navy jeans, a Devildriver t-shirt that had their 2nd album art on it and black and red running shoes for his jeans were kept up with a black leather belt that had a buckle that looked like Artorias from Dark Souls helmet.

"Hey there kiddo how've you been?" Nero questioned as he was immediately lifted off the ground by his grandniece who lifted him up in a hug

"I'm doing great Grunkle Nero and look I can walk again!" Kourtney told him excitedly as Nero smiled warmly at her

"Well will you look at that as congratulations, as I'm ecstatic for you and I also have a present for you." Nero told her as she put him down

"Really what is it?!" Kourtney asked in excitement

"You'll have to wait a little bit and if you don't mind if the person is here that got you to walk again? Since I'd like to give them my thanks if that's possible." Nero questioned if the person who got his grandniece to walk again was here since he'd like to thank them in person if they were here

"Oh yeah she's here as I actually wanted you to meet her." Kourtney told him with a wide smile

"Well then show me to her then." Nero replied as they walked back into the living room

"Hey Asia I want you to meet my grand uncle Nero!" Kourtney called out as she and Nero went into the room

"Oh I've heard a good deal about you Mr…." Asia spoke forgetting his last name

"It would be Schtauffen dear as I wouldn't bother yourself trying to give yourself a headache about it, but Nero is fine all the same." Nero told her as she shook her hand

"Ok thank you Mr. Nero." Asia replied as he returned the handshake

"I think that I should be thanking you actually Asia since you got my grandniece to walk again when no one else could and for that you have my thanks and have me indebted to you for that." Nero thanked Asia for her having gotten Kourtney to once again walk

"That isn't a big deal after all I just did the right thing as that's the only thing that there was to do and she has been a complete sweetheart by letting me live with her." Asia replied since in her opinion it was really the only thing to do concerning Kourtney

"Oh come now no need to be modest as what you accomplished was a miracle." Nero replied as he sat down beside them

"I'll be right back you guys as I made cookies and their in their in the oven right now, as I'll leave you two alone for a little bit to get to know each other better." Kourtney told them as she went to the kitchen

"Ok." Nero said back before turning his attention back to the cleric

"Well my niece as told me some of what's gone on in your life and I must say I'm impressed with your fortitude, for you to have held out as long as you did against the church, fallen angels and even Devils. I will say this much in that you are definitely something else; so much that even with all of what you endured against the world that earns my respect." Nero stated since he's seen few like Asia that can survive and escape the church with a will to survive that reminded him of a few dragon emperors

"I appreciate it although I can't really say I'm anything special, but what I do know is that what I believed about the church in thinking it was a paragon of goodness, order and hope was shattered. Because in my exile I've seen it for what it is; that being a corrupt order of tyrants who have perverted the things I believe in for their own gain. Considering that I've seen the worst of what I was apart of in it being an oppressor to others that don't conform to their beliefs, they were beaten and executed something of which I can't stand by to let happen. So throughout my time I not only healed who I could but I also protected the little guy who was oppressed by them, for if God and his angels won't do it then I will." Asia replied on her views of the church had soured over time during her exile

Because she had long since become disillusioned with the way the church operated, for she overtime had seen the ugly face of the faction as nothing more than tyrants that choke people with their perverse and zealous ways of how Christianity should be with many being beaten and even executed for those who didn't convert. Therefore overtime Asia had after seeing these things had morphed herself from a healer of the damaged to a shield for those who couldn't protect themselves against tyrants she once belonged to, as while she still believed in her faith she felt disgust for most within the Angel Faction.

"And here I thought you'd be another cookie cutter believer, but instead I see that you're actually something quite genuine. Because here's the thing I myself can never be anywhere close to a hero as I may have done good things for people to help them; I've also done some horrible things that can make the Devils of today look like saints by comparison." Nero informed her as while he's done a considerable amount of good in his life he also has done evil as well

"All I know you is as the hero Kourtney told me about whenever you'd come, since she looks up to you quite a lot." Asia replied as Nero smiled

"I know and I'm happy she sees me as that because it makes me happy inside that she's seen me as a hero than her knowing the full totality of what I am in my alter ego. Because my alter ego in what I do is something that I'd rather her not know the full details of, because that's a part to me that I'd rather her not know about. For I care about her too much to let her in on the horrors and deaths that have trailed me throughout my life, because throughout my career I've come to embody death." Nero responded with a solemness to his voice

"Well does that mean your the person who gave the idea of Major Arcana to Kourtney and everyone?" Asia questioned as Nero nodded

"Correct as I did that because I thought it fitting to have something to always remind me of the aspect of which my life will always embody. Which is death itself because for most of my life death has been a constant within it." Nero spoke lifting up his own shirt and over where his heart would be was the Major Arcana number for Death in pitch black

"But besides all of that in mind I'm happy to see you making her happy, because it does warm my semi black heart to see her happy." Nero spoke as he put his shirt down

"Thank you and you don't need to worry about her at all, since I'll have her back throughout everything that comes our way." Asia replied as the silver haired man smiled at her

"Excellent to here." Nero spoke before they heard footsteps come back

"Alright guys here are double chocolate chip cookies for you guys and be careful as they're still hot." Kourtney told them as she set down the tray of cookies

"So then I think that your friend here is a pretty great kid." Nero stated with a smile on his face as his crimson orbs looked at Asia with approval

"I told you she was great." Kourtney told her granduncle as she sat down

"Yes she is and by the way that reminds me to give you your present, although I'd caution you to not use it indoors." Nero spoke as thick jet black smoke appeared in his hand that had cobalt and silver discharges within it

With that he soon reached into the smoke cloud and began fumbling within it until he soon pulled out the weapon that he held in his right hand and once he pulled out the weapon in all its full completion the cloud dissipated.

That being of a flail that was had a foot long handle made of thick black iron and wrapped in leather the color of bloodstones that lead to a chain of moderate length covered in dried blood, yet still high functioning as 2 inch long hooks sprouted from each link leading up to the head of the flail which was that of a ball the size of a coconut that had 5 inch spike protruding forth. As the minor smell of burning flesh combined with sulfur permeated off of the weapon.

"This weapon is called Torment and was a weapon wielded by one of the great warriors I've defeated and I now pass it onto you, for I think that you can use it far better than that smuck over could. Because the cool thing about a weapon like this is that its now in its dormancy and so I think that with you as its new wielder you could get it to full power in no time." Nero told her as she took the flail in hand

"Wow I don't know what to say." Kourtney spoke as she took Torment in hand

"The only thing that really needs to be said is that these cookies are amazing!" Nero said as he chomped on one

"Ah thanks I appreciate it." Kourtney thanked him as the two started munching on their cookies

"Well hey you do make amazing food, so I wouldn't sell you short even if I tried." Nero replied in jovial tone of voice as everyone began eating Kourtney's cookies

 _"I guess this is what having an actual family feels like."_ Asia thought to herself

"Hey Asia you ok there?" Kourtney asked as she munched on her 4th cookie

"Yeah Kourtney I'm never better, as all I know is that I'm just happy to be here with you." Asia replied as Kourtney gave her a one hugged

"You see Grunkle Nero I told you she's just a doll!" Kourtney spoke as she hugged Asia closer to herself

 _"It's official I love it here with Kourtney."_ Asia thought to herself as she continued to eat cookies with Kourtney and Nero

* * *

 **(2 days later, 8:43 Pm, Prospect Park, September 13th 2015)**

It was night as Kourtney and Asia just decided to do a bit of stargazing as so far the weekend had been pretty well with Nero proving himself to be a pretty stand up guy and all, for Asia also got to see the man that she looked up to in being a mainly jovial, cynically humorous and easy going individual.

"I swear Asia coming out here at night never gets old at all." Kourtney said as the two were sitting up against a large oak tree looking at the night sky

"Since this place is my little pocket of silence when I want to come someplace peaceful either to just relax or just train by myself with no interference from anyone else." Kourtney added as to her Prospect Park was her little area of which she could be at peace

"I know the feeling after all during my exile I used to look up at the stars and ask myself a question that even to this day I still ask myself." Asia spoke remembering the lonesome nights she'd look up at a starry sky

"What would that be?" Kourtney questioned

"Why is it that the angels in Heaven allow for people like those within the church to get away with things, because overtime I've pondered this and have overtime come to a conclusion. One which is so very bitter and sobering for me to come to terms with as days go by." Asia said before letting out a sigh

"And would you mind telling me what this conclusion of yours is?" Kourtney asked of the blonde cleric

"It's that the angels above don't really care about us as the archangels and all their heavenly host couldn't really care less about humanity, since to them like all of the other 3 factions they just look at us as soldiers and pawns to use. Because if they truly cared for us like they should then they would end the corruption that is within the church and stop them and the stray exorcists that plague the world from being a blight. Yet alas its hopeless since after all to the angels in Heaven we are but toy soldiers they can use at their convenience as they smile down at us with a fake mask of kindness and benevolence." Asia spoke sighing at the conclusion that her years in exile had brought her with

"Wow that's a pretty heavy matter to let weigh down on your shoulders Asia." Kourtney stated as for a believer of Christ to let something like that weigh on them constantly was something else

"I know which is why I really have become disillusioned with the Church and Angel Faction in general, because while few actually do their part to help and to love one another, as well as protect their fellow man. The majority rule still shows itself as a cancerous blight that wears the name of Christ on its shoulders." Asia spoke with a heavy sigh

"But tell me if you believe all of this then why do you still hold onto your face, for wouldn't it be much simpler to let go of it?" Kourtney inquired wondering if it would simply be better to let go of her faith and at this she smiled

"Simple really. Because even though the ones who preach about my faith are corrupt zealots and blights upon it I haven't given up faith because there are people like that Howard guy you Skype with among few others. Not to even the fact that although they twist the word of Christ for their own perverse gains I know that it'll be that his teachings and lessons will endure beyond that. Something of which I take to heart and try to do wherever I possibly can." Asia stated in reply looking up at the star filled night

Since despite the fact that the former faction she once cherished not only betrayed her but also has overtime in her exile shown itself to be an ugly tyrant who had perverted the words of her deity; despite that she still held onto her faith because she knew that even within a rotten tree of poisoned fruit that their would always be one good apple amongst them.

"Huh that's actually a pretty good sentiment to have when you have a corrupt religion going around." Kourtney stated as she saw a golden streak across the night guy

"Hey look a shooting star." Kourtney pointed out as another streak

"Kourtney that's no shooting star as we need to get up and away now." Asia spoke grabbing Kourtney by the hand as soon enough a light spear the size of a grown man hit the tree they were sitting at

"What the hell is that all about?" Kourtney questioned as she brought forth Torment

"That's a light spear and judging by our special guest here its from a fallen angel." Asia told her she took her mace that she had slung across her back

"Well if it isn't the former Holy Maiden and the granddaughter to one of the strongest White Dragon Emperors, as this is truly a great occasion." The fallen angel spoke as they unfurled all 6 wings

"What do you want with us, since last time I checked I haven't killed any of your folks?" Kourtney questioned ready at any moment to strike

"Simple because your granduncle your so fond of has been a thorn in my master Kokabiel's side for sometime and when it was heard he be visiting you and your friend. The opportunity to send him a message to stay out of our way was just simply to great to pass up." The fallen angel spoke with malicious intent

"Good luck in trying as over my dead body you're gonna kill me, just to get to my Grunkle Nero." Kourtney spoke as she soon launched herself at the fallen angel

Asia came right behind her launching forth a bolt of midnight blue energy that was blocked by the longsword made of golden light however, using Torment like a baseball bat clocked the fallen angel across the face causing small chunks of flesh to be shredded in the process. Before following it up with and upward swing that sent him back 10 feet into a pond with blood coming out of their mouth from having the 2 front teeth in its mouth bashed in as bursts of spectral emerald flame came forth.

Asia soon placed her hand on Kourtney before a suit of ethereal armor appeared over her before she soon had a magical circle briefly appear before the fallen angel who saw this and tried to quickly fly away; only for within a 20 foot radius black tentacles swarmed about lashing out at him and although he managed to take out some of them. It was only a matter of time before he was soon wrapped up tightly in them as it began to crush and constrict him with Kourtney going in for 4 different attacks that came like a freight train, with two smashing into sternum causing it to crack and break with the bursts of spectral flame intensifying as the 3rd was a shot to his kidneys and then following it up with another to the jaw.

For Asia continued to tighten and hold the grip the tentacles had on the angel as the sounds of bones creaking as the tentacles continued to have a death hold on the fallen angel, before finally managing to break out with him turning his light spears into a light glaive and barreling down upon the two. Only for Asia to use her telekinesis to stop him dead in his tracks before throwing him several meters away with impunity as the sound of tree branches and bark being smashed apart was heard in the aftermath.

"Alright when he comes back you want to do the Fastball Special we've been practicing this past week?" Asia questioned as Kourtney smiled immensely

"Oh hell yes as I've been waiting to field test that for so long." Kourtney responded as Asia focused an ethereal blue hand half the size of a semi truck trailer appeared

"This is gonna be so good!" Kourtney spoke as she was lifted up by the hand as the wounded fallen angel flew into the air

"The both you are gonna die tonight and then that blasted Reaper is gonna finally learn to keep his nose out of our business." The fallen angel spoke readying his light glaive as Kourtney ascended higher

"What's your name because I can't really take some nameless scrub seriously?" Kourtney questioned as she ascended to the height she needed to be at

"My name is Malak and I will destroy all of you." Malak declared showing himself a man in his early 40's with green eyes short cropped auburn hair and fair skin wearing black half plate armor

With that out of the way Malak flew after Kourtney while the large ethereal hand chucked her like a football that a small mach cone formed around her in the process, as she proceeded to maneuver out of the way from the swing of the glaive and chokeslam him with her as they descended downwards. For the ethereal hand swooped down as Kourtney used the chain on Torment to wrap around Malak's neck as they crashed back down; with her following up with a whack to the skull and then wrapped the chain around his neck with the hooked spikes digging into his throat with blood trailing down his neck before with a sound like muffled M80's going off they landed.

For Kourtney continued to strangle Malak with the chain of Torment like a spiked garotte as he thrashed and flew about crashing into the ground and trees around before managing to throw her off, yet the moment he did so the ethereal hand come swooping in and smashing him in the waist dislocating his right hip from its socket and cracking his left femur and pelvic bones. With it dispersing to reveal Asia who collected electricity in her hand and powered it up as a bolt of midnight blue lightning whipped towards Malak who had stumbled to get back up only to be blasted in the chest; with his armor plating having scorch marks as his muscles involuntarily twitched from the voltage.

The moment Malak got up Kourtney was there to attack as he defended with his light glaive and as he missed she riposted and struck him dead center of his face his nose caving in, with a burst of spectral flames going with it as it made the injury worth as he bellowed as the flames burned his sinuses from inside. Which was made worse as Kourtney moved quickly out of the way as Asia slammed her hands on the ground and began to transmute the ground around them; the result was the ground bursting as limestone and malachite erupted with Malak managing to evade some of it although not with the spell aggravating his wounds even further as blood trickled down his leg.

 _"Damn it why wasn't I informed that these two would be this strong."_ Malak thought as he groaned in pain at his now broken and almost fractured left leg

"And now what's going on." Malak said under his breath as he felt his strength began to leave him

"Alright Kourtney keep going and when you've had enough I'll line him up for you to take a shot." Asia told her as she continued to absorb the life-force from Malak

"Oh trust me Asia I'm about ready right now as let's do this." Kourtney spoke as he drained enough to were veins began to minorly pulse out of her as Malak nearly dropped

"Just my luck that she can drain my energy." Malak cursed as his light glaive nearly dispelled from the drop in energy

"Ok now Asia as I'm all set." Kourtney told her as Asia cast another spell

With that yellow strips of energy burst out of the ground and began to chase after Malak and wrap around his chest and wings before pulling him down quickly, before Kourtney reared back Torment and with all her strength swung Torment into Malak the result was the spikes piercing into gut and hitting him in the liver and kidneys. For he bellowed out in pain as spectral flames ripped into his insides like a cancerous blight before she ripped it out and deciding to go for broke raised it again; only this time aiming at his wounded leg and smashing torment into his kneecap that echoed forth with a cringe worthy crack of bone that made him nearly fall over.

Yet the moment he did try to hit Kourtney with the glaive of light it struck the ethereal armor and burst in an explosion of midnight blue energy that knocked him onto his back, with Asia right there to place her hand over his head as she forced necrotic energy into him. The result was necrotic wounds appearing all over his body that bled tainted blood as he bellowed out in pain for it would've succeed in wounding him mortally had he not began to fly away, yet Asia wouldn't let him escape knowing that he would never stop.

That in mind she once again used her telekinesis, but this time focused it on his wings as he tried to resist the pull as he began straining and flapping his wings harder, yet Asia only gritted through with determination as the ground began to crack around her from the effort. Before she pushed through and with a hard yank a loud squelching noise was heard followed by a loud screech of abhorrent pain as landing with 6 separate thumps were Malak's black wings twitching as he fell to the ground in pain of having his wing torn out of his body.

"How the hell are….. the two ...of you this strong?" Malak gritted out from his wounds

"I'm not going to bother answering that, since my words would be wasted on you so there isn't any real point in saying much else." Asia spoke as she fire a bolt of midnight blue energy with such intensity that while the wound was cauterized he now had a stump for an arm 3 inch past his right hand that now lie a few feet away

"Kourtney let's finish this and be done for its obvious by the look on his face he isn't ever going to stop trying to kill us, along with the fact that even if we did let him live he'd come back with reinforcements." Asia told the black haired woman beside her knowing full well that this wouldn't stop until they died

"Oh I'm way ahead of you." Kourtney replied as with that she raised Torment and began beating Malak until his face resembled a Gallagher watermelon that had been dropped from 3 stories on high

"So then what do you want to do now?" Asia asked as she sent out a bolt of fire to burn the body and wings so that no trace would be left

"Well we can do some more stargazing if you want." Kourtney spoke as the two began to walk away from the scene

"Sounds good to me." Asia replied in agreement as they walked away to return to stargazing at the night sky

* * *

 **(1 day later, September 14th 2015, 10:14 Pm, Kourtney's House)**

It was 6 minutes till 20 after 10 as Kourtney was in the living room watching Game of Thrones while Asia had turned in early for the night until soon enough she found herself in the company of Nero wanting to check in with his grandniece.

"Oh hey Grunkle Nero." Kourtney greeted as Nero came to sit across from her

"Hey there I was just wanting to see how you were doing after the whole attempt had on you and Asia." Nero spoke since the moment they came back and told him of this he felt one part concern and one part unforgiving rage

"We're fine as it gave me the chance to test out Torment and I have to say best weapon ever and Asia took it in stride actually since I know I'm strong by myself and all but she was also a contender for MVP of that fight." Kourtney told him considering the battle with Malak left her relatively unfazed

"Ok good to know as I'm sorry that you got attack last night since this is part of my past coming back to haunt me on my loved ones. Something of which infuriates me to no conceivable end." Nero replied with a weary sigh at the fact that as part of his being the Black Reaper people he got close to got caught in the middle with the warmongering crow

"By the way the guy said he worked for someone named Kokabiel who sent him to kill Asia and I as a message for you to stay out of their business. Do you know anything about that, because if you do then please tell me since this concerns both Asia and I?" Kourtney mentioned since she wanted to know what this whole business was about

"Kokabiel is a fallen angel and one of the worst ones at that since he wants to restart what equates to Armageddon, because of the fact that not only does he believe that the fallen angels should have global supremacy. But also because he's so addicted to war and battle that its synonymous to sex with him, as everytime he fought or rumors of his being in wars stated that being in battle to him was the best thing to ever come out of creation. Since he's a monster that hungers for nothing but war and is obsessed with it." Nero said giving the summary of Kokabiel since in every encounter he had with the rogue cadre sickened him even more

"And ever since I've gained the power necessary after what he did in razing my home to the ground I've been their like like stink on horseshit to stop him. Because of that I've become to him what in the comics you read about Batman is to the Joker except on a much grander scale, which is why now he's decided to go after you. Since he knows that since your grandfather died a decade ago, you are literally all I have left in this world and I can not stress how much I can't afford to lose you." Nero added with the somber and almost melancholy look on his face making him seem to age 15 years

Because the thing is that throughout the many decades he's lived he had very few bonds in this world to go by since as an immortal he outlived many of them therefore it was with good reason he held onto dear life with each one. With Kourtney being the last remaining connection to the man that became his best friend for over 75 years; that if she died then he was pretty sure that in his fury he would just out of sheer rage and spite kill every single fallen angel in his wrath and grief over her death since in his eyes she was like his very own daughter or granddaughter.

"Well you don't have to worry about that since now that I'm up walking again and got that cool new flail you gave me. It's like I told Asia that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon as I'm just too stubborn to die just yet." Kourtney told the crimson eyed immortal who let out a chuckle

"Just like Ethan always having such spirit in you." Nero chuckled at the resemblance between them

"I know as after all it'll take more than some stupid fallen angel to get me down after all I'm quite literally too legit to quit to die to anyone of them." Kourtney said quite confident in her own strength

"That's my girl and just think that you accomplished that with Torment in its dormant state." Nero told her as Kourtney did a double take

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that my new flail is sleeping?" Kourtney questioned flabbergasted at hearing that

"Oh no it isn't sentient if that's what you're thinking as I'm not crazy enough to give you a sentient weapon, as Ethan would come back from the dead and beat the living daylights out of me if I did that." Nero replied as he would never be crazy enough to give her sentient weaponry

"What I meant was that Torment hasn't reached its full power since weapons like Torment have 3 stages their dormant, awakened and exalted state which the latter is their full power. Since I've fought against a wielder of Torment and trust me the power of that flail is something else." Nero informed her since Torment at the current moment was in dormancy awaiting to once again have its full destructive force released

"Wow that is so cool." Kourtney replied having a minor fangirl moment

"It is which also brings me to something else I was going to ask you although now I feel is all the more important to ask." Nero brought up

"Sure what is it?" Kourtney questioned as to what this could be

"Since Kokabiel is going to be sending people after you and by extension that Asia girl I was going to ask if you needed some training from me to make sure that when your by yourself you've got some insurance." Nero offered since he knew that this wouldn't be the last therefore he thought it would be nice for her to have something

"I'll think about it since this is just one big thing after the other so I think I should have sometime before I give you an answer now." Kourtney told him

"I understand and its no big deal however, when you do decide I'll be waiting for you since I have so much cool stuff to teach you. So if you do say yes then I'll show you the power that'll open up for you since believe there's a lot for me to show you if you give me the chance." Nero offered her since he wanted to share some of the stuff he's learned over the years so that she would be better capable to defend herself

"Well the moment of when I do say yes I'll have to see it to believe it, but for right now I just want to watch some Game of Thrones with my grand uncle." Kourtney replied as she started the episode

"Oh sweet as Jon Snow is awesome." Nero said since out of all the characters within Westeros he felt that he could in a way relate to Jon the most

"I'm more for Tyrion or Arya but that's just me." Kourtney responded as she started the 10th episode to Season 3 of Game of Thrones

"Well if your watching up above Ethan then I want you to know that your grandkid doing alright." Nero thought as he looked over at a jovial Kourtney

"And by the powers granted to me by the Abyss I will not let a single thing befall her while it is within my power even if it calls for me having to use the Damnation Drive. Kokabiel will not get within so much of an inch of her this I swear." Nero swore to himself as his eyes pulsed black and cobalt

"You ok their Grunkle Nero?" Kourtney asked seeing the silver haired man deep in thought

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about a few things is all." Nero responded as they soon began watching the episode

 **So then with Asia growing into her new life with Kourtney we now see their dynamic both as roommates, friends and combatants with Nero coming to visit his grand niece/goddaughter; that we now see Kokabiel is out to get him through her so what will all of this yield. Well you'll have to read on in the next new chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys like this chapter since I found that this was a pretty decent chapter for me to work with, but with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 ** _First up we get some of the relationship between Kourtney and Asia which I thought would be nice since it further allows me to break Asia from the mould of the usual overly kind nun we're use to seeing into a more sort of stoic and composed cleric she is now which I find to be more realistic from her exile. Not to mention that I'm having her be roomates with Kourtney since the whole her leaving with Issei and a sibling bit is overdone therefore I thought it would be nice to have her be roomates with her since it allows for a more focused character development and progression of her._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Nero from the original coming back into play since I thought that it would be cool to see more of him being introduced earlier into the story since it gives his character more time to grow than what I originally did since he'll be more involved with the characters than in the original especially concerning Tomas which I'll reveal at a later date._**

 ** _After that we get a moment with Kourtney and Asia and the tag team between them and Malak which I thought would be also pretty neat to write out since with the moment I had between them, for I wanted to further show that Asia will always be a believer in Christ something that isn't going away but that doesn't meant that she can't see that the Faction she so cherished shows it true face as a corrupt tyrant. As for the fight I wanted to show what Kourtney and Asia could do as a team which was by far one of my favorite parts I've written out so far._**

 ** _Finally we get a bit of a heart to heart between Kourtney and Nero which I thought was nice since it allows me show that beyond his being an immortal mercenary that there is still some humanity in him that let's him care for Kourtney and a select few; which is why he will eventually train her since she's literally the only thing he has left of her grandparent that was his best friend for the whole course of the 20th century._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much possible as I'm glad you like it so far; also the fact that reviews count for a lot since they let me know you actually like the story, so please give reviews out when you can as I may get ideas from them for future chapters. Also remember that flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its well thought out and reasonable are welcome._**

 ** _With that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys great content to read as next chapter is gonna be Issei and Tomas dealing with Raynare so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Good Life by 3 days Grace_**


	6. Chapter 6: Date Gone Wrong

**(Chapter 6: Date Gone Wrong)**

A few weeks had gone by as Issei and Tomas were integrating themselves back into their home of Kuoh Town with them having entered as 3rd year students at the Academy for the sole purpose of mainly just hanging around with Saji. With everything panning out so well with the triad that they comprised succeeding quit well in handling the monster problem within their town; with Issei taking to it quite well due to the fat that his nature as a hunter giving him the excuse to make this an after school hobby for himself.

However, the twins also knew that both Sona and Rias were watching them with eyes on them within the school with them being on constant watch for both were equally paranoid although Tomas edging out that regard. For the both of them despite being contrasting to the other swore that no matter what they wouldn't be enchained to a Devil for they absolutely refused to be a slave; for both their independent spirits and the fact that it would stifle their attempt to get Kokabiel to come to them remained ever present in their mind.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, 9:45 Am, September 22nd 2015)**

It was nearing the end of September as Issei and Tomas were talking to one another considering the fact that a fallen angel girl that called herself Yuuma Amano had yesterday asked Issei to be her boyfriend and go out on a date with her. Therefore Tomas and Issei during their free time they had were discussing on what they should do concerning the fallen angel, since to them this could be a possible lead to Kokabiel that they had to try and risk.

"So then Tomas do you think its a good enough idea for me to play along? Because this may be our best bet at getting to Kokabiel that's pretty much just gift wrapped itself to us." Issei asked his twin brother who sighed

"Honestly this sounds like a case that's too good to be true Issei as we both know that it could be a trap waiting to happen." Tomas responded knowing that this could full well be a setup

"I know that and I've heavily considered that possibility, but still this may be the only chance we're gonna get to get some direct information on Kokabiel and his plans." Issei countered adamantly

"Alright you do this however, I'm gonna come with you on this date as support since we both know that anything can happen to have us go tits up and be done for." Tomas told Issei who let out a woohoo at that

"Because the moment anything funny goes on she's getting a bullet to the kneecaps." Tomas added since the moment he even smelled something going awry he was moving in hard and fast

"Gotcha as when we capture her all we do is interrogate her for the info and when that's done end her and leave no trace, since if she's really with Kokabiel like I'm suspecting then she can't be allowed to live." Issei stated knowing that anyone associated with the ten winged crow musn't live

"Hmph..you mirrored my thoughts exactly Issei, because with any fallen angel we encounter we can't afford any mercy since we damn sure know that within all 3 Factions that one thing is clear. With the exception of Howard and Saji that we truly can't trust nobody since we've all in some form or another have a target on our backs." Tomas said knowing full well with those 2 exceptions that they couldn't truly trust anyone

Because the thing was that with everything they've done over the course of their lives they knew full well that no matter what the 3 factions were gunning for them; meaning that with the exceptions of Saji and Howard that they really couldn't trust nobody under suspicions that they maybe working with the enemy.

"Oh I agree with you full well about that which is why I've got my eyes wide open concerning the Gremory and Sitri girls, because I swear they just rub me the wrong way. Since this is a good reason why I hate having to pretend to be civilized, because it means that I can't be the apex predator I really am which is total bullshit." Issei replied as he hated having to pretend to be civilized with people as being a hunter for so long had allowed him to be uninhibited and as untamed as he wanted

"I know that however, remember Issei that there's a time and place for everything. So while we're here we have to act as these simpletons do which means having to pretend to be an Academy student." Tomas told Issei who groaned at this

"But I really don't want to Tomas since if I have to have these perverted jackasses pester me about wanting to peep on some skanks in a locker room or watch them get undressed them I will lose my shit. Because I may love me some bitches once in awhile but unless I'm getting the chance to get me a piece then I'm not interested." Issei said to Tomas considering that to Issei he may have been a pervert but unless he was getting any then he didn't bother with anything else

"Just power through it Issei since believe me your not the only one who's growing tired of their shenanigans, since I really am growing irritated by their actions and trying to suck me into them as well." Tomas spoke as he cracked one of his fingers like how Jason from Tokyo Ghoul did his when bored

"I can tell as look I maybe the more aggressive of all but you on the other hand...well sometimes your just straight up scary to be around. Which is why the moment they make you mad I'm not gonna say anything and let you do you because I know how you get when something makes you mad." Issei said as he may have been for dismembering people but his brother when angered was a more quiet and cold one that bordered on sociopathy at times

"Like I said Issei I have an extremely low tolerance for people's shit which is why when I'm mad I just give them one warning, then afterwards that isn't my fault that they just so happen to wind up with a bullet through their throat. Because especially with those two idiots who can't see beyond the life of a porn site their lives are completely and utterly worthless, so in the event I do kill them then I will have done our home a great service killing them off like the pests they're proving to be." Tomas stated matter of factly since there wasn't any malevolence in his voice when he said it just a cruel absolution of what would happen

"Once again I will say this in that you are scary when your mad since everytime you do it feels like I'm in Silence of the Lambs or somewhere along those lines." Issei stated since that was the general feeling that he got when Tomas got angry

"Regardless of that you got a date this weekend with a fallen angel, as that should be something." Tomas reminded Issei of his imminent date

"I know as its a shame too that she's a fallen angel considering that she's smokin' hot for I feel somewhat guilty that afterwards were gonna beat the tar out of, interrogate and you probably torture her for info. Before we then proceed to kill her, but as always we can't really allow her to live ,since in the situation we're in we can't afford to let any fallen angel live." Issei spoke feeling slightly guilty at the fact that his first real date with a girl was gonna end up with her being beaten, interrogated then subsequently killed

"Hey its not our fault she's on the side of our chosen enemy, but there's nothing we can do about it now so come on let's go since we've got gym class in a bit." Tomas told Issei as they began walking off

"Ah yeah and plus today we get to do dodgeball, as this is gonna be so good!" Issei cheered as Tomas pinched the bridge of his nose

"Just try to watch it since I'd rather not have it be explained as to why somebody's stupid kid wound up with semi ruptured internal organs." Tomas spoke as Issei was now once again in a good mood

"I make absolutely no promises." Issei replied walking off with his brothers

However, watching them from a few flights above were two of the 4 of the great beauties of Kuoh Academy that being Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri who were watching the twin Hyoudou's from above with interest in their eyes.

"So Rias if I may ask when exactly are you going to make your move onto the twins?" Sona questioned the crimson haired teen beside her

"I'll do so in time besides I have full confidence that I'll be able to get Issei on my side, as having the Red Dragon Emperor within my peerage would be quite fun." Rias responded in confidence of her ability to get the young hunter onto her side

"You seem so confident that your plan to have him join you, but you do forget that he's quite aggressive and independent so I'm not so certain that your plans to have him join your peerage will work." Sona said considering that Issei had quite an aggressive and vicious streak in him that combined with his fierce independence was gonna make it hard for Rias

"That maybe so but I'm willing to patient, for I'm sure that once I get him to come over to my side that he'll see that being apart of the Gremory household will be a very welcoming and positive experience. Not to mention that I get to have such a cute boy to spoil since I have no doubt he'll make a great addition to my peerage." Rias giggled at the end knowing that once she got Issei on her side that he'd soon see that being apart of her peerage was great since she'd would spoil him

"Besides I can tell that you've got a little bit of something going on for his brother." Rias teased Sona who blushed faintly at being put on the spot

"I do not Rias!" Sona immediately rebuked yet the Gremory heiress remained unconvinced

"Oh come on Sona I can see it that you're getting a crush on him after all he's got everything you look for in a guy since he knows what he wants, he smart, capable, ambitious and every other little thing you'd like in a guy. Which is why I don't know why you deny it and just go for it already since you've got nothing to worry about Sona, as I swear it wouldn't hurt for you to take a risk for once." Rias responded as Sona struggled to subdue the growing blush on her face

"I do not like him Rias as sure he's smart and handsome and ambitious and….damn it this isn't funny Rias so cut it out!" Sona scolded with her cheeks having turned a bright shade or red in embarrassment

"Oh I'm never gonna stop since now I know my best friend has crush, so you know now that I'm never gonna let you live this down." Rias spoke with a semi maniacal grin upon her face

"Besides its not like I'm telling Serafall you've got a crush on a boy." Rias spoke and as soon as those words left her mouth Sona shot her a glare

"You better not breathe a word of this to her at all." Sona growled as she refused to let Serafall be notified at all about this

Because the reason why she wouldn't dare to tell Serafall that she had a crush on a boy is the fact that her sister was bad enough as it is with her intense love for her which is why if she found out she had a crush on someone; then in her eyes she might as well kiss said relationship goodbye due to the fact that Serafall would go into big sister mode and that was something she sorely didn't need in her life.

"Don't worry I won't tell her at all that you have crush on someone." Rias said with an infuriating smirk on his face

"I don't have a crush on him at all Rias so drop it." Sona replied as Rias merely stuck her tongue out at her

"Well the good side is that if I do get Tomas Hyoudou onto my peerage that I'll have a powerful Knight on my side." Sona thought to herself knowing that Tomas would make a splendid Knight in her peerage

"The downside would be that I'd have to put up with Rias's incessant teasing." Sona sighed to herself knowing this was going to be one heck of an endeavor

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 25th 2015, 8:16 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was soon enough Friday night as Issei was walking into a nearby park with Yuuma and so far things had gone on well enough which still made it such a shame he was going to have to wind up dying, especially since the date with her had been going quite well and better than he'd thought all things considered on his first date. But oh well they needed answers and a possible lead to Kokabiel and this was their best shot at it which is why the moment she tried anything; Tomas was waiting in cover for the signal to strike and soon enough they'd capture her and get answers out of her for the plans of Kokabiel so the two could best draw him out and have the rogue cadre come to them.

 _"Alright so far things are going well, so all I got to do now is just keep playing it cool and give Tomas the signal then its smooth sailing from their."_ Issei thought to himself that so far things were panning out well enough

"Thank you for taking me out on a date I appreciate it." Yuuma thanked him

"It was no problem besides it was a nice night to go out on one as well." Issei replied with a smile

"Besides I'd also like to thank you for making this memorable for me since it's my first actual date with a girl." Issei told her as they walked towards a water fountain that was going off

"It was no problem and I think to complete this night that there is something special that I'd like to ask from you." Yuuma requested from Issei

"What is it that you want from me?" Issei asked already on guard

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked as her voice became more insidious and sensual

"Excuse me I believe I didn't catch that quite right, so I think you'll need to clarify for me." Issei spoke not quite hearing that right

"I said would you die for me." Yuuma spoke before she soon began to transform into her true form

"Tomas do you got shot on her?" Issei asked as Yuuma continued the transformation

"I've got a clear line of sight, just give me the signal and I'll fire." Tomas replied as he readied his rifle from his place on high

"Understood." Issei spoke as Yuuma now stood a bit taller and was more busty, with her wearing what could only be described as a really sleazy stripper who was into BDSM

"Huh so this what you look like; I got to say not really what I expected since I'd thought you'd look less slutty but oh well I'm not complaining." Issei said looking at the fallen angel's true form

"Glad you like it because its going to be the last thing you ever see; which is a shame because I actually like the little date we went on but I have my orders and the reward I get for this is too great to pass up." Yuuma spoke as she conjured up a red-violet light spear

"Although I've got one thing to ask you before you chuck that at me, if you don't mind?" Issei questioned

"What is it." Yuuma answered back

"Well I guess it's time that I let freedom ring with a shotgun blast." Issei spoke giving the signal to Tomas to open fire as she looked at him confused

That was when Tomas took a shot at her arm with a thunderous bang echoing that when the bullet struck hit her left hand; with such force that her thumb, index and middle fingers down a bit past the knuckles were blown off causing her to clutch her bleeding hand before another 2 hit her wings so she couldn't fly away in retreat. Before two projectiles whistled through the air as Issei had managed to gain some distance and pull out his longbow to fire two shots that had arrows soon pin her too a tree with relative ease as she struggled to escape; with Tomas making a portal to make himself known.

"Nice shots there Tomas, for as far as marksmen go you truly are the greatest." Issei spoke as to make sure she wouldn't try anything he fired an arrow right into her left foot

"It was no problem really since if I really wanted to show off I'd try it from 270 feet away." Tomas stated as he slung the rifle across his back

"What the hell is going on?" Yuuma questioned as she struggled although hissing in pain from her wounds

"Simple really we knew you'd try and kill my brother for whatever reason it is we don't exactly know yet however, we figured that we'd play along with your little charade. Which is why we let you play this out until you fell into the trap we set out for you and here we are." Tomas explained as the fallen angel looked irate at this

"You two set me up?!" Yumma demanded to know

"Well it was really all Issei's idea since everything you guys did and him luring you into this trap was all his idea." Tomas told her as Issei put his bow back into storage within the Boosted Gear

"Hey I couldn't have done it without you since you being a great shot was what really sealed the deal." Issei responded before turning his attention towards Yuuma

"And as to answer you yes you were set up quite easily, as this whole date we went on was all by my design. Because as a hunter you have to have patience when you lure your quarry into a trap and I think that I did quite well in letting you think that you'd get away with killing me, because all of you thinking that this would be an ordinary date was all my planning. Since I let you think that I was some ordinary schmuck but I don't hate to break it to you, but setting you up to play right into my hand was the easiest thing I've ever done." Issei half gloated and half answered since it wasn't hard to fool Yuuma into thinking that he was some ordinary guy who'd get himself so easily killed

"Also if your gonna try to kill someone at least hide what you truly are because I could already tell you were a fallen angel the moment we met. Since word of advice you really need to work on being more deceptive, because I've seen succubi that have put on more convincing acts than you." Issei added as Yuuma tried to further struggle

"Don't bother struggling since its futile at this point." Tomas spoke as to make sure she wouldn't get away he shot her in the right Achillies tendon causing a yelp of pain to come forth

"Hey Issei you mind helping me tie her up?" Tomas asked as he summoned out of his Sacred Gear a length of chains

"Sure why not." Issei said as he ripped her away from the tree with impunity

With that the two began bounding her up with the chains as Issei fireman carried her over his shoulder with him having to punch her in the temples to shut her up before she was unceremoniously thrown in the trunk of their car as the two drove off.

"I swear Tomas this was really too easy." Issei spoke as the two drove off to their home

"Agreed as I would've expected more from a fallen angel that was sent to kill you, since you'd think they'd send someone stronger after you instead what you got was a bimbo trying to be a slutty dominatrix." Tomas replied in agreement that it was all too easy for them to take out Yuuma

"I know right as I thought I'd be worth at least the bare minimum one with 4 or 6 wings, but this is just insulting in the scope of things." Issei said feeling his pride minorly wounded at the fact that a pissant was sent to kill him

"Regardless let's go home relax for a bit and wait for her to wake up before we start getting answers out of her." Tomas spoke as they continued to drive off

* * *

 **(The next day, September 26th 2015, Hyoudou Residence, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon enough a quarter till 4 as the fallen angel known as Raynare woke up tied and strapped down to a leather chair across a table where the Hyoudou twins were patiently waiting for her to awake out of her stupor

"Oh good you're finally awake." Issei spoke as the fallen angel's vision came into clarity

"Where the hell am I?" Raynare questioned as to where she was

"Simple you're in our house and I wouldn't bother trying to signal or call for help. Because we had the inside warded so that it cancels out sound or anyone that we didn't approve to use magic in our home." Tomas answered back as he drank a mug of cranberry juice

"Man that's good stuff." Tomas spoke as he sat down his mug

"So what are you gonna do now have your way with me?" Raynare questioned as the two stared back her

"Oh no as while I maybe a pervert at heart I am no rapist since I don't have to rape to get laid." Issei replied back to her since he'd never in his life force himself on a girl

"Don't look at me as I'd never lower myself to such a degrading thing." Tomas spoke finding rape to be something completely degrading

"Besides you really aren't my type since if you had any class about yourself then you wouldn't look like a 8 dollar prostitute who's really into S&M. As I know that you're a seductress and all but at least be a bit more tasteful about it and not look like a pornstar who's been worn out more than a jock strap at a crossfit gym, whose looks are only the way they are because she got high end plastic surgery." Tomas said drinking more from his mug as Raynare's pride took a hit at that considering she took great pride in her looks

"But I digress as we're here to get answers from you." Tomas spoke to realign back on topic

"So first of all are you working for Kokabiel and if you are why exactly did you try to kill me?" Issei asked as the question in the room

"I am working for Kokabiel as he's been my new master for quite some time however, I wasn't originally sent to kill you but with advice from my master he gave me an idea and plan that was too good to pass up." Raynare answered back as for the past several months she'd been Kokabiel's loyal servant

"Then what was your original mission before Kokabiel gave you this great plan?" Issei asked as to what the original mission was as he felt the need to know

"I and 3 others that are in your town were sent to examine the two of you by Lord Azazel for he knew that since the two of you were setting up permanent residence that it would be a good idea to study you. Since all of you running around the world made it hard for him to gather accurate data on either of you, so since you guys are now here he can collect more stable data on the two of you." Raynare answered back as she hated that she was forced to give information however, even she realized that she was in no position to try anything

 _"Looks like I'm gonna be hunting fallen angels later on this week."_ Issei thought to himself as he now had 3 targets to hunt

"So then what was this plan given to you by that crow?" Tomas asked as he saw Raynare wanting to try and lie but he pulled out his revolver

"Just so you know if you if try and lie then it won't be my fault if you suddenly find a bullet in one of your body parts." Tomas told her as he cocked the hammer to his revolver

"So I'll ask you again and I want you to answer this truthfully what was the plan he told you to enact?" Tomas questioned with narrowed eyes

"He wanted me to kill him and take his Boosted Gear so that I could use its power to gain further glory and rise through the ranks of Grigori, for with it so many doors would open up for me." Raynare spoke with a smile that turned into a sneer at the fact her plan was now in shambles

"Not to mention that he instructed me if necessary to get your Sacred Gear as well since the power of Fafnir would very much be welcome on the side of Lord Kokabiel." Raynare added as both of their eyes widened at that

"Um Tomas why am I getting real bad feeling about Kokabiel wanting both of our Sacred Gears since none of that spells happy ending." Issei said knowing that the powers of Fafnir and Ddraig in that crows hand would spell disaster

"I agree since we know that he wouldn't let her live long enough to have the Boosted Gear so the fact that he wants both of them is very troubling indeed and something that we need to hold onto for later." Tomas agreed with Issei on the bad feelings he got from this

Because if Kokabiel wanted both the powers of Ddraig and Fafnir and somehow attained them then it would spell grave disaster considering that just in their base states alone could mean a clusterfuck of disasters just waiting to happen.

"Well then what else do you know concerning Kokabiel, as is there anything you have worthwhile information because noncompliance in your position would be non advisory?" Tomas questioned wondering if the fallen angel knew anything else worth of importance

"I know nothing else more than that as I was simply given my chance to prove my worth to Lord Kokabiel and gain further glory and my deserved respect within Grigori. Nothing more than that; now since I've told you everything are you going to release me?" Raynare questioned since that was all she had to give

"Oh you'll be released that is." Tomas spoke before pulling out his revolver and shooting her in the forehead

"That being you'll be released into the cold embrace of death." Tomas finished as she slumped over backwards as blood ran out of her head

"Well Issei we've got the fact that there are 3 more fallen angels here that we have to eliminate or capture for further answers on Kokabiel." Tomas said knowing that they had their work cut out for them

"Yeah but still Tomas the fact that Kokabiel wants both our gears just rubs me the wrong way, since the fact that he wants them for himself only spells disaster. Because we both know if he gets his hands on Ddraig and Fafnir then Armageddon might as well have been signed, sealed and hand delivered to rain unholy terror and death on the world." Issei spoke since he knew full well that with both powers at the rogue cadre's disposal that it would spell certain doom across the world

"As soon as we get rid of the remaining 3 I'm gonna talk to my master and let him know about this since this is something big Issei and I have a feeling in the pit of my gut that Kokabiel is winding up for something." Tomas replied his face gaining a pensive look upon it

"Yeah but do you think that there could be more to his wanting to restart the Great War with our gears because with that power I just feel like he wouldn't stop there." Issei suggested as it was something to consider

"Let's focus and speculate on that later because this is just a bit much at the moment to all take in, so for now let's dispose of this body here and get on with our day. Because after this Hail Mary of a revelation I think we need to worry about what's prevalent now instead of what could be." Tomas advised since they could speculate about this until they were blue in the face but for now they had to worry about more current issues

"I agree with you on that as after that I'm gonna go dispose of her body first, then after that I'm gonna hunting for a bit as I'll be back in a few hours." Issei told him as he grabbed Raynare's body and went elsewhere to go hunt

"So Tomas what do you think as do you think that Kokabiel is going to go beyond his want for restarting the Great War?" Fafnir questioned his partner who sighed

"I don't know Fafnir as for so long as he's been about is restarting it, but since he wants both Ddraig and you then it makes me think that maybe he's aiming for something bigger. Because the fact that he's now turning his attention on you has me worried that his endgame just got much more deadly and sinister." Tomas replied as that fact had him worry that Kokabiel was aiming higher than just restarting the war

"I concur with that which is why I advise you stay on high alert, because now that this information has been revealed this changes things. For now you're going to have to be much more careful when dealing with him." Fafnir cautioned him at the fact that since Kokabiel wanted both himself and Ddraig that Tomas had to keep his guard up now more than ever

"Because if he aims to do something greater than restart that thrice blasted war then I've no doubt that it'll spell absolute chaos and anarchy for everyone not just on this planet but in every realm. For what happens here does have ripple effects across every other plane." Fafnir told him knowing that whatever Kokabiel had planned would have a ripple effect throughout not just Earth but through places like Heaven, The Underworld, and even Asgard for example

"Just when I thought we had it all shit like this happens." Tomas sighed wearily

"As good luck Tomas because the scale of things just increased dramatically." Fafnir spoke to him

"Thank you Fafnir because I've no doubt that Issei and I will need it." Tomas replied knowing that he'd need it

* * *

(2 days later, September 28th 2015, Hyoudou Residence, 6:30 Pm)

It was a few days later after the revelation of what Kokabiel wanted with Ddraig and Fafnir with therefore he decided to clear his mind a bit by going on hunts, yet even still that didn't soothe the thoughts of what could possibly come. Therefore he had soon opened a Skype chat with Howard to talk to for he felt that if there was someone he could talk to about things then it would be the one and only Paladin of their motley crew of misfit heroes.

"Oh hey there Issei what can I do for you?" Howard greeted wondering what he could do for him

"Hey Howard I'm doing pretty well I just needed someone to talk to is all considering that some shit has gone down recently." Issei replied as what was said by Raynare still weighed on him

"It can't be all that bad can it?" Howard questioned the young hunter who took a deep breath

"Let's just say that what Tomas and I found out this weekend has fucked us up internally pretty bad." Issei told Howard

With that in mind he began telling him of what was told to him and Tomas about Kokabiel gunning for the both of them and their Sacred Gears as concern soon began to etch itself across the Paladin's face over this matter.

"Wow now that's some pretty serious shit." Howard spoke considering the gravity of the situation

"I know man since if he gets his hands on both Ddraig and Fafnir then its game over man, since I'm not sure that even the angels in Heaven can handle him if he gets both our gears." Issei replied considering that with both the Boosted Gear and the Monarch's Retaliation then they were probably fucked

"I'd have to agree with you on that since even with the power of the Seraphim I'm pretty sure that our side would still maintain heavy casualties from Kokabiel acquiring both of them. Because everyone knows that Kokabiel is nothing to be trifled with whatsoever, so if you do go out on missions don't hesitate to hit me up because I'd rather not have a buddy of mine get ambushed by one of his thugs." Howard told him since everyone who was anyone knew that Kokabiel wasn't a meager threat and if he did attain both powers then even in victory would losses being quite massive

"Oh trust me I will because now that Tomas and I have this sort of information under our belts, you can trust that when either of us solo a mission that you will be on call." Issei answered back knowing that now with the stakes risen that they were gonna use all the firepower they could on Kokabiel

"Great to hear my dude because I'm not gonna let some stupid crow kill ya. After all you still owe me a rematch since we never did get one after everything was taken care of back in Liverpool." Howard spoke with a smug grin on his face

"Trust because you got some suped up claymore doesn't mean jack diddly shit because I know full well that I can still beat you." Issei replied with a grin to match the drunken Paladin's own

"Oh really as I'm pretty sure I could take you on even with that bullshit Balance Breaker you've got." Howard retorted fully confident in his abilities

"Really well then by all means I'd love to see you fucking try." Issei replied as the two grinned at each other

"So then I think its all settled that when we do meet up again that we have ourselves a good old fashioned no holds barred match; as we do it with there being no one to get in our way so how does that sound for ya Issei?" Howard questioned as if the two were in public together the pressure that they'd both emanate would be crushing

"Oh you don't need to say anything as I'm all game because there isn't anyway I'd back down to you alchoholin asshat." Issei spoke as Howard cracked open a bottle of Heineken

"Same can be said to the discount version of Kraven the Hunter." Howard retorted before both shared a small bit of laughter

"Oh man I swear we get along just perfectly Howard, as we're like the Batman and Robin duo going on." Issei chuckled to himself

"Yeah because out of this I know that I'm the goddamn Batman." Howard laughed as Issei rolled his eyes

"Bitch please I'm pretty sure that in this that I'm the goddamn Batman." Issei shot back as Howard downed his bottle of Heineken

"Let's decide that when we have our rematch alright?" Howard questioned Issei who nodded at that

"Sounds like a plan." Issei replied

"Great to know and also one other thing that I've been meaning to talk about with you." Howard said to him as Issei straightened himself up

"What is it Howard?" Issei asked

"It's about Irina as despite the fact that you somewhat care for her are you sure you want to sever her out of your life, since she is supposed to be your childhood friend and all?" Howard questioned to Issei who let out a weary sigh at this subject

"I will say this much Howard the only reason why I never go after her and why at every turn I have forbade Tomas to kill her is because of the sentiment I held of when we grew up together as kids. Beyond that I don't care about her anymore, so I'm damned sure that I'm fine with severing ties to and with her." Issei stated callously at the subject of Irina as the reason as it was only for sentimental value that he cared enough to forbid Tomas from outright killing her

"Wow I didn't think that you felt that way about her since I thought that even after all this time you would've held onto that friendship with her." Howard said in surprise as Issei went into a more irritated and rather spiteful disposition

"Well here's the thing Howard when I was grieving when my parents got annihilated by Kokabiel I had really no one there to comfort me when their funeral happened and I had to watch them be buried. As Tomas got to have Saji be there for him, but Irina on the other hand where was she? Oh that's right nowhere to be found as my supposed childhood friend had fucked off elsewhere and practically cut off contact with me when I needed someone to help me through my grief. But instead I had no one and I was basically alone to deal with the fact that my parents were dead and never coming back." Issei responded as he felt rage start to come up from within himself

Since that was what has caused him to for the most part sever ties with her as far as relationships went, because she basically to him abandoned him when he needed a friend the most to fuck off and play My Little Exorcist. Because she was nowhere to be found when he cried himself to sleep and reached out to her constantly for 3 years straight and all he got back were messages that went on unread; therefore he soon came to realize that he no longer had a childhood friend since if she was his friend till the end like they promised when they were little then she would've been there for him when he needed her the most.

"Because of that fact that she abandoned me when I needed her the most I'm just done with her, since I tried constantly to keep in contact with her and reach out to her. Yet all I got was silence when I needed a friend to be there for me the most, so you know what Howard when I see her in person I will only have one thing to say to her." Issei told the paladin with utmost seriousness as harsh steel entered his voice

 _"Why do I feel like shit just got so fucking real right now."_ Howard thought to himself before Issei took an exhale to collect his thoughts

"It'll be simply this and only this. That I wash my hands clean of Irina Shidou as we're no longer friends or anything of that sort, because beyond the sentiments I had for her when we were little it ends there. Since I just give up on her and sever every tie to her in the book because I am just done with her; end of story to her in that regard." Issei said as harshly as he possibly could in pertaining to Issei

"Holy shit does that cut deep and I'm not even her." Howard spoke since he could only imagine how much that was gonna burn when Irina would be told

"Well what do you expect considering the fact that I'm just 135% done with her as a person." Issei told Howard considering he was through with his now former childhood friend

"So then do you want to be the one to break it to her or do you want to do this in person?" Howard questioned the Red Dragon Emperor

"No Howard since like my Major Arcana the Chariot since if I'm to carry on and ride into victory and assert myself into taking matters into my own hands and dealing with them myself. Then I don't deserve to represent this and nor do I deserve to be called a true Red Dragon Emperor. Because like the Chariot a Red Dragon Emperor must go after trials and tribulations with ironclad determination and all out aggression against them." Issei answered back since to himself he had to follow through on this since like the Chariot he would ride into victory against all trials that came his way with ironclad determination

"Well then I salute you in that endeavor as good luck man because you'll definitely need it, both against Kokabiel and his men as well as when you break things off in person to Irina." Howard said wishing him the best in that regard

"Thanks as I'll no doubt need it if Tomas and I are going to prevent that war obsessed crow from restarting Armageddon." Issei thanked him as Howard cracked his neck

"Well I'm gonna be signing off since there's a cleric to Vecna trying to become a lich and I'm gonna stop that shit from happening so I'll see ya later." Howard spoke as he began signing off to deal with a would be lich

"Alright see ya later then." Issei spoke as the connection cut off

"Well looks like the return home has proven to be interesting so far, too bad its all been a total clusterfuck so far." Issei thought as the end of the year in sight and it was so far turning into a mess

 **So then with Raynare taken out of the equation Issei and Tomas now find that Kokabiel is possibly setting himself up for something greater than restarting the Great War, but the question is what? Well that's something you'll have to find have to find out on the next new chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux.**

* * *

 _ **Well that concludes all of that and hope you enjoyed this chapter as it may have been a short one but boy did we get a game changer here, so with that being said let's dive on in shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei and Tomas among other things making a plan to take out Raynare which I thought would be pretty cool to do not to mention it gave some minor development on Tomas since I thought it would be nice to do since it may hint at something pertaining to the fate of the Perverted Duo later on.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Issei and Tomas quickly taking out Raynare which I thought would be pretty sweet to do since in all honesty it wouldn't be too hard to do since well..by all comparison Raynare is pretty garbage compared to everyone so far as hell even Asia could one shot her with how pretty underwhelming she is.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Tomas and Issei getting answers from Raynare and revealing a game changer in the story pertaining to Kokabiel's goals seeing as how he now wants both Ddraig and Fafnir and hinting at something beyond restarting the Great War. Something of which I thought would be kickass to do since to me it would make Kokabiel much more of a credible threat to them, yet as for what he's gonna do for his true endgame I'm keeping in reserve until later on.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Issei and Howard just talking over Skype and screwing around since I thought it would be nice to show in their friendship with one another, not to mention the competitive steak as combatants that they have against each other. Also it allowed me to do one other thing which is gonna be pretty big in Issei severing all ties to Irina both relationship and friendship wise, because look guys its nothing personal against Irina or anything as she's actually one of my favorite character but all things considered what Issei is feeling towards her is very plausible and has a good reason to feel the way he does towards her.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much possible as I'm glad you like it so far; also the fact that reviews count for a lot since they let me know you actually like the story, so please give reviews out when you can as I may get ideas from them for future chapters. Also remember that flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its well thought out and reasonable are welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys great content, with next chapter being that of the rest of the fallen angels in Kuoh being taken out as well as Tomas having a run in with Koneko so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper**_

 _ **Random End Song: Hate Not Gone by Stone Sour**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting the Fallen

(Chapter 7: Hunting the Fallen)

It would soon be the first real week in October as Issei was hyper-focused on hunting down the remaining fallen angels as after clearing his mind with a few hunts around town with Saji included in some of them. He returned to hunting down and tracking the fallen angels with haste as he managed to take out their hiding place by using some of the explosives made by his brother to blow the abandoned church straight to hell, as now with no true place to hide it made them easier to track since now they had no real place to hide from him.

Conversely, Tomas was currently out on the watch for any of the Devils that would try something against them with Saji having notified him that his king that being of Sona Sitri has shown considerable interest in him. Therefore he was on guard against her having his revolver and Judgement stowed away with him in Monarch's Retaliation, as due to the revelation of Kokabiel's wanting of his sacred gear he was now more than ever on guard, for if he had to do a repeat of the Asmoday massacre then he would unhesitantly do so.

* * *

(October 6th, 2015, Kuoh Town, 9:45 pm)

It was soon a quarter till 10 at night as Issei was currently scouting for the whereabouts of one of the fallen angels as he wanted to take them out as if there was one thing that he loved about being a hunter it was the rush he got from being a predator to his chosen quarry.

 _"Alright now then if I were a fallen angel where would I be?"_ Issei thought as he scanned the area

"Since they can't hide away from me forever, so right now all need is just one blasted crow to get in my line of sight." Issei said having his longbow at the ready

 **"Issei one of the fallen angels is flying overhead about 20 meters away due northwest of you."** Ddraig informed him as Issei shifted his focus and soon took aim

"Thanks, Ddraig as you really do come in handy a lot of the time." Issei responded as he lined up the shot

 **"What matters is that you take out this fallen angel so that you can move onto the final two."** Ddraig told him as he nodded

"Come on you fucking crow just get right up in there….and got you, you son of a bitch." Issei spoke firing off two arrows in rapid succession

"Yes! Direct hits." Issei cheered to himself as he used the Boosted Gear to increase his eyesight

"Now then tome to go in for the kill." Issei spoke as he soon darted off towards his prey

Meanwhile, Dohnaseek had to land due to the twin arrows that had struck him one barely missing his kidneys and the other hitting his shoulder blade as he yanked them out through gritted teeth, yet the moment he turned around he felt the buildup of ozone in the air. Before sundering his trench coat was a bolt of lightning that had a magenta colored radiance surrounding it struck him in the dead center of his torso and knocking off his feet, sending him several feet away before he opened his wings to catch himself as electrical burns covered his torso and arcs of lightning danced out of him.

Dohnaseek soon summoned a light spear in hand looking for the target of the attack only for a blur of motion before he felt twin battle-axes bury themselves in his back; with the rest of his trench coat being obliterated as 4 of his ribs were fractured in the process. Causing the fedora-wearing fallen angel to vomit out blood into a small puddle with his light spear dispelling from the power behind the blow as his body shook with pain, before looking up to see his attacker being that of a smiling Issei with his bloodied axes.

"Well then looks like my quarry is a pissant crow." Issei spoke as his axes dripped with blood

"So then do you mind telling me what you and that other fallen angel we got rid of are doing in our home?" Issei asked absentmindedly spinning a battleaxe

"I was supposed to be looking for your brother so I could take his Sacred Gear from him, but I guess I'll go for broke and take yours instead." Dohnaseek said as despite his bleeding from the wounds he held on and made another light spear

"Really now? In case you haven't noticed I'm literally stronger than you in every possible way, which makes me the equivalent of an apex predator to someone like you." Issei stated as he pointed both axes at her

"You only got lucky because I didn't see you coming." Dohnaseek countered as he staggered a bit in his step

"Well then allow me to prove you wrong." Issei responded pushing off with his right foot after Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek soon found the light spear he raised to defend himself broken through like a cheap beer bottle as Issei's right axe came to cleave into his collarbone which brought him in closer for Issei to start hacking into his gut with the left one. With Dohnaseek after 4 hits to the gut that stained his ruined shirt managing to get away by shoving Issei away from him and soon spread his wings to take flight and gain an aerial advantage, only for Issei to soon focus for a brief moment as a thick vine burst out of the ground and wrapped around the fallen angel's leg

And with a flick of his wrist Issei had the vine slam Dohnaseek back to the ground with such force he nearly split an oak tree down the middle; before he wrenched his hand back and had the vine come towards him and in doing so a stunned Dohnaseek along with it. The fallen angel was soon brought back to reality as Issei had the vine dissipate as he jumped onto Dohnaseek's back; with that in mind, Issei began hacking away at his wings causing Dohnaseek to thrash about to shake Issei off of him as he began to cut out his wings.

With Issei gaining success in him hacking off Dohnaseek's left wing as he felt to the ground as blood and feather flew about as he tumbled to the ground, but not before Issei got right back onto his back and started hacking off the remaining the wing as Issei pushed down on Dohnaseek's neck to lessen the struggle. Before finally doing so and rendering him wingless before kicking him to the side, with Dohnaseek throwing a light spear as powerful as he could conjure at Issei who blocked it with his blades before with a flourish snapped it into a spray of light shards.

"So then would you mind telling me what it is that the guy your working for wants with my brother's Sacred Gear; after all, you might as well tell me since your whole plan concerning him. Because once I'm through with you; then all you'll be is another deadman." Issei spoke as Dohnaseek rose back onto his feet on wobbly and weary legs

"Simple soon he'll have the power of both the Monarch's Retaliation and the Boosted Gear and not only will he raise up another glorious war, but also he'll soon make every fallen angel on top of the order of things." Dohnaseek answered cryptically as Issei only got bad vibes from that statement

"Damn it this isn't looking good with what Kokabiel wants with us." Issei thought at the fact that his suspicions of Kokabiel wanting something more than another war were being confirmed more

"And I will see to it that his plan becomes a reality!" Dohnaseek shouted as he launched himself after Issei once again

Dohnaseek soon full speed at Issei who blocked the furious barrage of spear jabs out at him that he blocked and parried with ease before he soon went into a low crouch and slashed at his thigh; causing two deep gashes to appear in his right thigh as his femoral artery was severed causing large spurts of blood to erupt. With Dohnaseek letting out a bellow of pain as he fell to one knee and quickly made another light spear to block with only for Issei to feint with his left axes and have his right battleaxe twist in direction; the end result was his right arm at the elbow being sliced off as the limb fell lifelessly.

Issei then grabbed Dohnaseek by the throat and pinned him against the tree and with both battleaxes raised let out a yell in anger of all of what Kokabiel had done to them and what he was going to try and do to them. With him hacking into Dohnaseek as he went into a frenzy of slashing blades with blood and entrails of flying all over the place until what was left was Dohnaseek's chest and stomach cavity being completely hollowed out into a gore-filled mess that had the consistency of slush as Issei dropped to his knees.

 **"Are you alright there Issei?"** Ddraig asked as Issei took a few breaths to collect himself

"I'm fine I'm just angry over Kokabiel is all since I had a flashback to that sordid night and lost it." Issei replied as he continued to breathe in and out

"Sometimes Ddraig I wonder what's wrong with me sometimes since I enjoy the thrill of being the hunter but more often than not I don't even feel human. Is that a bad thing for me to feel like I'm more of a predator than I am that of a man?" Issei questioned as he looked up at the jet black night

 **"Honestly considering the circumstances and everything you've done and witnessed I'd say no because to become strong like you have it doesn't come without sacrifice. Which is why I'll ask you do you believe that all of what you have endured has been worth the strength you've got now?"** Ddraig asked as Issei let a somber smile cross his face

"Of course Ddraig because now I've got the power I need to become what's needed. And that is a chariot that will ride off into victory against the evils that will come his way and that will help his allies and friends win against the monster that are terrors upon the world." Issei said after all he gained and sacrificed humanity so that he could be a chariot upon which would prey upon monsters and ride into victory against his enemies

 **"Then you have your answer since it was you who told me a year after we made contact that I'll make a beast out of myself if it means I not only get rid of the pain of being a man. But if it also means I can become a predator against those who want to hurt me and my loved ones."** Ddraig reminded him as Issei let out a solemn chuckle

"And how can I forget Ddraig as I accomplished that a long time ago, so if you think I've betrayed that then you're wrong. Because I am what I am now as a hunter to which I will always take great pride in." Issei replied since no matter what he'd always take pride in his prowess as a hunter

 **"Then you have your answer for if you should feel bad for feeling more like a predator than a man. Because remember this Issei a man can only do so much, but a predator is something that can never be stopped when it's on the attack."D** draig told Issei who smiled at that

"Thanks Ddraig I appreciate it, as now time for me get rid of the body and tell Tomas on the little I've found." Issei spoke with a sigh as he dragged the body of Dohnaseek to the trunk of his car

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 9th, 2015, Kuoh Town, 8:40 pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 as Tomas was patrolling the streets of Kuoh after having gotten rid of a Stray Devil that had been a nuisance around the town before he soon heard screams as he saw them coming from a house inside and made a portal into it.

"Ok what the fuck is she doing here." Tomas wondered as he saw an unconscious Koneko with 8 bullet wounds in her body and a nasty looking gash on her side and forehead and a deep stab to her liver

 _"You're lucky I'm a good Samaritan, so try to hold on for awhile."_ Tomas thought to himself as he quickly took some duct tape and put over her stomach and head to bandage the more severe wounds

"Alright stay there and hopefully don't bleed out as I'll be right back after I deal with whatever the fuck is going on." Tomas spoke as he summoned up his rifle

With that he soon checked on one of the rooms were he heard crying and hushed whispers with him opening it to find a 9 year old black haired girl and a 7 year old red haired boy terrified for their lives; who told them of a scary man with silver hair that shot up their babysitter and were hurting their mommy and daddy. In that being told to him a fire to protect lit under Tomas as he told the children to sit tight and stay put, for he soon ventured where he heard screams and the sounds of someone being beaten and clothes being torn as he soon poked his head inside and what he saw filled him with a deep yet cold and laser-focused rage.

That being the husband who had been shot through the gut was clutching at his stomach to try and not bleed out while the wife who had a black eye, busted lip and a stab wound going through chest with her clothes torn, as she was struggling against a priest who had a demented look on his face with manic ruby red eyes and silver hair. Who had his pants down as he was beating upon the wife as he tried to force himself inside her with that in mind Tomas took aim and fired a violent shot at the priest who screamed bloody murder, for the shot Tomas took the shot and since he had switched the modification from thunder to flame it soon burst into flames and burned away.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SHOT OFF MY FUCKING DICK!" Freed shouted at the burning remains of his penis before he was shot in the chest as he hissed in pain

"Get your husband and kids and run, since I'll deal with this nutjob." Tomas told her as she quickly scrambled to help up her husband who hobbled up after his wounds

"Just who do the fuck do you think you are to get in my way?! As I was gonna purify these heathens and get me some of that sweet ass too before you got in my fucking way!" Freed sneered angrily as after all having your dick and balls shot off was the worst pain imaginable for a dude

"Just a man who really does not like your faction and who will kill you without a doubt." Tomas spoke before opening fire

With that in mind a firefight soon opened up as the two began shooting at each other as gunfire echoed throughout the house as Freed raced down the hallway to try and find cover; with his priest vestment having been ruined by Tomas's rifle fire as well as some bullets that had hit him in the gut a few times and his leg as he half ran and half limped away. Yet despite him having thought he lost Tomas due to the fact that he had to reload it was quickly brought to a halt as Tomas came through a portal and took a shot at his neck, for the young gunslinger cursed at the fact that it was inches away from his jugular as he dodged the shot as a partially cauterized bullet wound ripped through the flesh.

Freed quickly dove behind one of the walls and began laying down suppressive fire against Tomas who did the same as both traded rounds as bullet holes were made, with Tomas seeing that this was going nowhere pulled out a flash-bang grenade from out of one of his coat pockets and soon flung it overhead. The result was a deafening crack like thunder as Freed's vision went to white as everything was a blur as he stumbled to regain his senses before Tomas saw this opportunity and took a shot at his leg, with him groaning as a burn mark where the bullet went made itself present in his right calf that had a steady trickle of blood run down it.

For Tomas took a shot to Freed's torso and the result was him being pushed back 10 feet by the shot that ripped through him as the bullet nearly tore into his aorta by millimeters as Freed coughed out spurts of blood. As Freed proceeded to empty the clip of his light gun at Tomas who quickly made a portal to absorb and swallow them like a black hole rendering the attack useless for him as he fired his last bullet at Freed who managed to once again take cover behind a wall.

"You might as well do yourself a favor and blow your brains out, you psychotic rapist."Tomas told him as both of them reloaded

"The fucking hell I will, for you've shot the great Freed Sellzen's cock and balls out for that I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born." Freed retorted vengefully as he put in a new clip as he cringed for a moment in pain of his wounds

"Not to mention the fact that you ruined what was supposed to be a night of me getting lucky, as I'm gonna shoot your eyes out and skull fuck you do you hear me!" Freed threatened as Tomas remained unfazed

"How are you gonna do that when I made you a jacked up Ken doll?" Tomas questioned as Freed growled in anger

"You're so fucking dead!" Freed shouted as he opened fire

With that Freed began opening fire on Tomas who calmly stood by and waited for an opportune moment to strike before he soon fired a shot at his left elbow causing him to drop the gun in pain, before Tomas deciding to mock the stray exorcist shot him in the crotch where his balls once resided. This infuriated Freed so much that he let out a bellow of rage as he took out his light sword and went to try and take out Tomas by beheading him where he stood.

However, Tomas soon took a shot at his legs and shot him dead in the thigh and while he missed the femoral artery he did bust through his femur causing him to fall flat on his face; for Tomas soon switched to his revolver that was back to its ice barrel and made a portal and like a specter faded out of sight. With Freed getting up only to fall flat on his from the wound as he had to clutch at one of the walls and drag himself upright as he was on red alert as even the smallest noise had him ready to go swinging.

With Tomas silently stepping out of the portal as he soon fired a violent shot that hit Freed right in stomach as blood seeped from the wound as another shot was fired in the same spot, as he went to try and swing at Tomas who dodged out of the way with him immediately following up with a shot to his left wrist. For blood slowly spurted from the wound as it hit a vein with frost covering it before he soon enough shot Freed in both kneecaps causing him to drop to the ground as Tomas looked down upon him; with the young gunslinger standing over him like a vengeful deity.

"Tell me any final words to say before you go straight to hell?" Tomas asked as he pointed the gun to Freed's face

"Yeah fuck…." Freed tried say as Tomas emptied the remaining 2 bullets into his face leaving a gaping hole that had hoarfrost spreading from the exit wounds

"I'm sorry but the last that I checked I don't listen to the words of deadmen." Tomas spoke as he holstered the revolve in his pocket

"Now then as for you I think I'll take you home, since I may be an unmerciful bastard and all, but those kids told me you tried to protect them and their parents. Something that earns my respect considering what's gone on in my life so because of that I'm gonna take you to my place and get you all fixed up." Tomas spoke as he carefully picked up Koneko bridal style and carried her out to his car

* * *

 **(2 days later, Hyoudou Residence, October 11th, 2015, 3:45 pm)**

It was soon 2 days later as Tomas had taken Koneko back to his house with him having informed Issei of the circumstances with Issei stating that as long as they dealt with her when she woke up he didn't really give a fuck, since he too saw her actions in protecting that family commendable and personally honorable. So while Issei was out Saji had been helping him do a solid by healing her with his magic as while he did stabilize her condition it was gonna be more up to her to wake up from the wounds she sustained, since it was thanks to her being a Rook that she was able to have persevered through them.

"I just want to say again thanks man for doing this for me as I appreciate it." Tomas thanked the grey-eyed bard who'd been cleaning and finishing seal up her wounds

"It's no problem besides she's one of the few in Rias's peerage that I can actually get along with since it's really easy to get along with her when you feed cookies." Saji informed him as he and Koneko were on actually amicable terms

"I'll have to remember that." Tomas spoke as Saji finished

"There now all of her more fatal wounds are healed, but beyond that, I'm out of luck since healing isn't much of my forte." Saji spoke considering that he had to work overtime to stabilize Koneko's condition

"I understand and still thank you." Tomas thanked him

"Now remains the question of what exactly is going to happen to her, since we've managed to fool Rias with some minor illusion spells but even that is gonna last for so long before she knows something's up?" Saji questioned considering to make sure Rias didn't suspect anything he masqueraded as Koneko by using some illusions and Tomas throwing his voice to sell it

"Because I've got the feeling you aren't gonna up and kill here otherwise you would've blown her brains her out when you found her, so I have to ask what will be done with her?" Saji asked as he turned towards Tomas as they walked out of the guest room he had Koneko resting in

"No, I'm not as she protected these kids from getting killed by some mad priest and considering what happened to me and Issei when we were kids it hit a chord in me. Which is why I decided not to kill her since it would be making her protecting that family and those children all in vain if I did that because in the aftermath of all of that I did visit with that family. And as it turns out Koneko is actually contracted as their babysitter for the past 11 months so I figured that it would make me a massive cunt if I killed her outright." Tomas stated since in the aftermath of fighting Freed he couldn't pull the trigger

Since the fact that Koneko stuck up for those kids and nearly got herself killed over them for their safety struck a chord within Tomas that made him respect her since it reminded him of how when that night with Kokabiel happened and his mother and father gave their lives to protect he and Issei from harm. Therefore when the moment came for him to decide her fate he simply couldn't do it since it would be making a mockery of what she did and his mostly amoral nature, he wasn't that much of a bastard that he would do that.

"So it looks like there is a heart beneath the all that greed and you being a murderous borderline sociopath." Saji spoke with a chuckle as Tomas rolled his eyes

"Regardless of that and the snide remark you just made; I will allow her to live." Tomas said since in good conscience he couldn't kill Koneko

"Good to know because given the chance if you get to know her it takes some time but she does grow on you." Saji told him since overtime Koneko did tend to grow on you

"I'll keep that in mind for when she wakes up." Tomas replied

"And there is one thing that I'd like for you to consider." Saji told Tomas who stopped and looked at him

"What is it that you'd like for me to consider Saji?" Tomas asked wondering what it was the bard wanted him to consider

"You ever think of taking her under your guys' wing since it wouldn't help to have some more muscle on our side of things since we may be strong and all. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to have someone new to freshen things up." Saji suggested to Tomas who looked at him with a mix of curiousness, pragmatism and are you serious

"Clarify to me why exactly I should do this exactly? Because what exactly do I have to gain from taking her under my and Issei's wing because as you can tell...I'm not quite sold on the idea." Tomas questioned to Saji as to why he should do this

"Well the thing is that her loyalties may lie with Rias but they aren't all that strong as one may think." Saji told Tomas who's interest grew at hearing this

"Go on." Tomas said as he was wondering where this was going

"Tell me have you or your brother heard of a stray Devil by the name of Kuroka?" Saji asked

"Oh, I know who you're talking about as she's one of the highest bounties out there, as she's damned near difficult to get to and one of the few that we've never went after." Tomas replied with Issei and himself having heard of the fact that Kuroka wasn't something to take lightly

"Well Kuroka is her sister and she has been searching for her for the past few years." Saji answered back with that tidbit of information catching his attention

"Wait a minute that's who her sister is? That's hard to believe at the current moment due to the fact that in case you haven't noticed everyone in Rias's peerage isn't worth much power scale wise." Tomas said in a believable amount of surprise at the relation between them

"It's not exactly her fault Tomas; considering that when you have leadership like Rias then it is hard for anyone to really grow strong under her. Because all she really does is just dick around as you can see by the state of your home and what I've had to deal with even before becoming a Devil." Saji defended in Koneko's stead since while Rias meant well and was a very caring person her leadership skills were lackluster

"That's a fair point I suppose, but still explain to me how this pertains to me and Issei wanting to get her on our side?" Tomas questioned

"Because of the fact that she and Rias have often been arguing about her going off to find answers and search for Kuroka to the point of which things have gotten ugly; to where Koneko is putting holes in walls and cursing at Rias at the fact that she's denied the opportunity to go after her. Which is where you and Issei can come in and have her to come over to her side." Saji spoke as Tomas caught onto where Saji was headed

"Where Issei and I offer her the chance of power and gaining answers in finding Kuroka; I got to admit sounds like a pretty plausible way to get her on our side. Not to mention the fact that this proves to be compelling for both of us, since if there is one thing that's both mine and Issei's kryptonite it's family so the fact that this is a family matter does compel me somewhat to want help." Tomas stated since that was one of the few things in this world that could be considered his kryptonite

Since the loss of their parents and them not really having any other family besides that had made it to where they grew an intense bond as brothers and as the only other family members they had left; which was why when their missions that concerned someone's family. Via getting back someone's kidnapped son or daughter or mother or killing off someone who's massacred someone's family members then the two of them felt compelled to do the mission or bounty even when they knew the risk that went along with it.

"And do not think this is me going soft at all Saji. Because if she doesn't live up to the potential and expectations that either of us set for her then we are done with her end of story. Since we're giving her one shot to do this therefore if she can't handle it or she does perish in her quest for her sister, then I will not feel guilty at all for her. For it'll be her fault that she went into something she clearly couldn't handle." Tomas added since he would not feel guilt or anything of the sort should she perish, for when she wakes up he will let her know the dangers of what's to be expected

"That's fair enough I suppose and I have faith that she'll live up to the potential inside that Rias has been squandering with her. Because I know that there is much more power in her than what she's using; which is why I have no doubt that unlike Rias you two will crack that open out of her like a walnut." Saji spoke having faith in Koneko that her untapped potential would be enough in the days to come

"We shall see about that Saji because neither I or Issei will be pulling any punches when and if we train her because we are going to tear her down and force her to fight and make anything she's holding back apart of her. Since if she's going to keep up with us then that means I'm not going to baby her or hold her hand through anything; since if she's going to be serious about gaining more power to find the answers she seeks. Then either she'll rise above to the occasion or she'll die trying just like Issei and I have to meet the requirements of power necessary to kill Kokabiel." Tomas stated since neither of the Hyoudou's was gonna hold Koneko's hand through this as she either sank or swam; no middle ground

"I guess only time will tell then. So if you don't mind I'll be going since I have a contract to go to in about an hour and a half, because man does being a bard and a Devil go hand and hand together." Saji said with a smile and brief yawn because his being a bard worked out great for his contracts

"Alright, then I'll see you later." Tomas replied as Saji went off elsewhere

 _"As for you Koneko we'll see if you have both the drive and the power required to attain your goal of getting to your sister."_ Tomas thought to himself before going downstairs to his workshop

* * *

 **(The next night, October 12th, 2015, 8:40 Pm, Kuoh Town)**

It was the next night as Issei was with Saji looking for the final fallen angel with the last one being taken out

"Well Saji all that's needed is to kill off this final one." Issei spoke feeling good about his chances right now

"Hopefully we'll find whoever it is quickly." Saji replied hoping to quickly find the last fallen angel

"Tell me something Saji what're the odds of finding the last one tonight?" Issei questioned before suddenly a strong gust of wind was heard

"So do you ever get tired of being wrong." Saji spoke bringing his guitar out ready to cast a spell

"Can it as it looks like we're dealing with the leader." Issei replied as the fallen angel touched down with 6 wings spread open

"Well, then it looks like you're the last one left." Issei added as the fallen angel looked at him with her golden eyes

"Correct since you've been killing off all of my subordinates I felt it necessary to come and see you personally myself." The fallen angel responded looking at them with her golden eyes

"To be fair you do realize you do realize that they were compromised and working for Kokabiel?" Issei asked wondering if the fallen angel knew her subordinates were compromised

"I had suspicions considering how many times I had to discipline them, but it seems as though with them now being dead from the attempts they tried on you and your brother's lives. For that I apologize since this wasn't to happen whatsoever." The fallen angel apologized for the actions of the trio she was chosen to lead

"And who are you exactly if we may ask?" Saji questioned as to who the fallen angel was

"My apologies my name is Kalawarner one of Lord Azazel's best fighters to date as of yet." Kalawarner introduced herself to the two

Kalawarner was a tall woman who had navy colored hair going to her hips with some of it covering her right eye with her having chocolate colored eyes with her standing at 5 foot 9; with her having a curvaceous frame that would make most pornstars green with envy with her busty figure that was balanced out by her muscular frame. With her assets being very generously filled out by maroon trenchcoat like top and matching miniskirt that showed off her sizable rear end as underneath the top she wore a blouse that was open to reveal a generous amount of cleavage as around her neck was a golden St. Peter's cross.

Within her hands like a scepter was a glaive with the shaft unlike most being 5 feet long instead of the usual several feet made of a dark silvery colored metal and wrapped in dark navy leather with the bottom having a 6-inch spike made of black iron. And at the top of it all was a foot and a half long steel blade that had a salient curve going down it with serrations going across it every 3 inches pulsed with a dark imperial purple light.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kalawarner, but one thing that we need to ask is why have you come here to meet with us besides the whole death of your subordinates?" Saji questioned as Kalawarner kept a mostly semi-relaxed expression

"Simple as on behalf of my Lord Azazel and leader of the Grigori he's asked to arrange a parlay between both you and your brother Issei Hyoudou and if he wants even you Saji Genshirou may come. For he's shown an interest in you as well." Kalawarner informed the two of them

"Why would he be interested in me exactly as granted I've been able to become skilled as a bard, yet I don't think that would warrant someone like your boss's attention?" Saji asked wondering why the leader of the fallen angels would be interested in someone like him

"Lord Azazel likes to keep tabs on all who show considerable skill and power and as a wielder of Vitra who has managed to pull off some incredible things, one of which is stealing from the Vatican. Then, of course, we want to keep tabs on you." Kalawarner spoke as Issei's eyes widened at hearing this

"Since when did you get the balls to do something like that?" Issei questioned the grey-eyed bard

"4 months ago as Rias's knight wanted some information and I got it for him, however, in exchange he owes me quite a good number of favors, ones which you can bet I'll be using in the near future. Since it wasn't easy to do so when exorcists and angels are coming after you, but trust me when I come to collect I'll make sure its worth it." Saji spoke with a malevolent smile at his sentence that gave Issei chills

"Ok is it me or did Saji just get one part creepy and one part more sinister?" Issei questioned as the charismatic aura Saji usually radiated got for a brief moment more sinister

"So then if I may ask what reason is there for Azazel wanting to do this parlay and how do I and my brother know this isn't just a ruse by Kokabiel?" Issei questioned as to both why Azazel wanted this or if this was a trap set up by Kokabiel

"I can assure you it isn't and I understand your paranoia, so if it makes you feel any better why not have your bard cast a truth spell so that way there isn't any way I can lie to you." Kalawarner suggested as she understood the paranoia and weariness Issei had so she felt it better if a truth spell was cast

"Saji can you make that happen?" Issei spoke as Saji played a few chords on his guitar before a magical circle appeared within a 15-foot radius

"It's all done as now no one can tell a lie even if they tried." Saji responded as the spell pulsed with a deep obsidian light

"Excellent; now then as for you Kalawarner what's the reason behind Azazel's parlay with us and is this a ruse set up by Kokabiel?" Issei questioned as Kalawarner stared back with a neutral expression

"This wasn't set up by Kokabiel at all for I detest the war seek fool whose need for another almost genocidal war will wipe all out, so no I hold know alliance or allegiance to him." Kalawarner responded to the first part as she held a great detesting for the rogue cadre

"As for the other part to your question Lord Azazel wanted this parlay between you and your brother so as to clear up things concerning Kokabiel, for he realizes the threat and nuisance he has been. For understand he's no friend to Grigori whatsoever and actually wants to apologize for the trail of destruction he's caused you and your brother. Among other things that he wishes to further discuss with you at the parlay." Kalawarner told him as Issei looked back at her

"What all else will be going at this parlay that we should know about since we'd rather not be caught off guard?" Issei asked once again

"He'd also like to provide the two of you help in destroying Kokabiel and his operations, for he sees him as the two of you a threat. Which is why at this parlay he would want to make a temporary alliance of sorts between you since we share a common enemy in him; which is why he'd like to further discuss terms of how to deal with him there." Kalawarner told them more of what would happen in this parlay concerning Kokabiel

Because Azazel despite his easygoing nature saw the threat that Kokabiel was posing to the fragile alliance that was between the 3 factions and knew firsthand either side couldn't afford another Great War; to which is why he knew that the hate the Hyoudou twins was very much justified and something of which made a reason to which they shared a common enemy. Therefore Azazel saw it as a chance to knock out two birds with one stone and forge this temporary alliance with the twin brothers, for the leader of the fallen angels saw it in the best interest of all factions to do so.

"Is there anything else that you are allowed to tell at the current moment of is that all?" Issei questioned the blue-haired fallen angel

"That is all I can give to you, for Lord Azazel wishes to further speak to you about this at the parlay for he wishes an answer of whether or not you and your brother shall come to it in 3 days time." Kalawarner told him as Saji ended the spell since he saw no further need for it at the moment

"Tell Azazel that I shall discuss it with my brother and give him his answer in due time." Issei replied back as Kalawarner nodded

"That I will and I hope that you consider it since we all have a common enemy in this and I'd rather not have to see another war start if it can be evaded." Kalawarner replied before spreading her wings open and flying away into the night

"Well, Saji this is a bombshell to be dropped on if I've ever been given one." Issei stated as they watched her fly off into the night

"You sure got that right and I've no doubt your brother will agree to it Issei since this is going to be more than likely the best way to fast-track you guys to killing Kokabiel." Saji replied knowing that this was a massive ordeal

"I agree that he will since Tomas values efficiency and this parlay with Azazel guarantees we get to speed up our plans to kill him in the most efficient and least time-consuming manner." Issei spoke knowing that Tomas would agree to this since it sped up things for them in the long term

"Although I have to say this does feel sort of weird is you ask me." Issei added since this all felt strange to him

"Why would you say that since getting called to a meeting by a leader of one of the 3 factions is a pretty big fucking deal?" Saji questioned

"Because we've been pissing off all sides for so long that we've been used to being on our own for so long, so for someone from one of those 3 sides to want an help us. It feels quite weird and I can't tell if it's in a good or bad way but all I know for sure is that it just weirds me out completely." Issei replied since after the two have made enemies from all 3 sides they were pretty much used to being public enemy number 1 from either side

"Well look at it this way Issei maybe things are finally changing for you guys." Saji suggested to him as Issei sighed

"I guess so its just that all of this just feels so fucking weird as it already feels weird and irritating to have to pretend and be civilized when I'm at the Academy. But then again change is a necessity after all if I don't change then I risk going from hunter to being someone else's quarry and that's something I refuse to let happen." Issei replied since he would acknowledge that change was needed it didn't mean he had to like it

"Still I wish you guys good luck because with your kind of luck anything can happen and cause it to go wrong." Saji replied as Issei let out a bashful chuckle

"Yeah you got that right as some of the experiences I've had with the Angel Faction have proven that, since it took both Howard and Tomas to bust me out after something went incredibly south." Issei spoke in memory of a job that went south a few years back

"What the hell did you do in order to get captured by the Vatican?!" Saji questioned wondering what Issei could've done to do so

"Let's just say I'd pissed off some very important people in power and leave it at that for now because trust me; it's a reason why I'm not exactly allowed to step within 180 feet of Italy or anywhere near the Vatican." Issei stated because the events of what had happened were pretty high in severity to not allow him to hunt there

"I'm gonna take your word for now about it, because right now I've got to go to bed so I'll see you later and thanks for having helped me out with everything." Saji replied as he departed ways from Issei

"Same to you Saji and glad your finally getting some sleep." Issei stated as he walked himself home

"I've got enough time to go and hunt something the question is what is it in radius that I can't hunt?" Issei questioned himself as he focused before he smiled

"Oh a dragon is in the area northwest of me; well it may not be an fully grown adult, but I'll take what I can get to pass the time I just hope it ain't a damn black dragon. Since if I get hit by acid one more time I will effectively lose my shit as I am not gonna have another shirt ruined by them." Issei spoke with a grin forming on his face as he summoned up his longbow and ran off into action in order to kill himself a dragon

So **then with Issei having hunted down the majority of the fallen angels and Tomas having saved Koneko and an innocent family from the fate of being slain by Freed; we see that Kalawarner comes with news of Azazel wanting a parlay with them as what this will bring you'll have to find out in the upcoming chapters of Tale of the Hyoudou Bros: Redux**

* * *

 _ **So then glad you like this chapter as this was once again another fast paced chapter, but considering with everything going on it felt needed to have things go at this pacing, so with that being said let's get to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got Issei dealing with Dohnaseek which I thought would be fun to do both as a short little fight and to also show some of what goes through Issei's mind in his chosen path as a Hunter, because the thing is that more stuff like this will continue to happen considering that what with all that's gone on Issei is more predator than human which would give you an existential crisis every now and then.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Tomas going up against Freed which I thought would be cool to do since to me the whole shootout they had going was something I toyed with and went within their fight considering that it was the only way I knew their fight would go down that would make the most sense.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Tomas and Saji discussing what to do with an unconscious Koneko which will play a role with her character development later on, because the thing is that canon really didn't do enough of a good job in what effect Kuroka has had on Koneko something of which I can not wait to dive into. And it also allowed me to give Tomas minor character development in showing that if one thing is his kryptonite it's family something that will have a role later on in the story.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Kalawarner wanting to establish a parlay between the twins and Azazel something that I thought would be pretty good to do since it'll allow me to connect them and the fallen angels more, not to mention the fact that it wouldn't feel right to have Kokabiel be a threat in the story and not have Azazel get involved in this**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much possible as I'm glad you like it so far; also the fact that reviews count for a lot since they let me know you actually like the story, so please give reviews out when you can as I may get ideas from them for future chapters. Also, remember that flames will be ignored and criticism so long as it's well thought out and reasonable is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you great content to read as next chapter will be the twins deciding on what to do with Koneko so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Reno by Tenafly Viper**_

 _ **Random End Song: Gasoline by Soundgarden**_


End file.
